Histories strongest huntsmen in training
by wiseotaku37
Summary: On his thirteenth birthday Jaune Arc grandfather tells him of a dojo that is famous for creating the strongest warriors. What he didn't tell him was the kinda of hellish training that awaits him. Now Jaune has to deal with harsh training, Aliens, civilian high school and martial arts gangs...what could possibly go wrong?oh wait he forgot about the Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Jaune had just finished his daily run for the night a bit earlier than usual. For the last couple of years, he's been training as hard as he could to convince his parents to train him. He walked past his parent's room when he heard his mother's voice. "Look I'm telling you I don't think he should be a huntsman he's…. well he's Jaune he won't make it and we both know it." She said she sounded worried and a little embarrassed.

"Look I know you're worried I know Jaune doesn't look like hunter material but it's his choice," His father was trying to reason with his wife but even he didn't believe his own words.

"Look if this is about the Arc legacy I don't want him apart of it. Why should he risk his own life when he can barely hold his shield properly," she said. There was a long pause and he could hear one of them passing back and forth.

"…You're right maybe we can distract him with more guitar lessons, maybe add some piano in there to keep him occupied. He will probably give up on being a huntsman eventually." Jaune arc felt like he was shot through the heart with that comment. He quietly went into his room and slammed the door shut. Loud enough to let them know he had heard them.

There was a knock on his door moments later. "Jaune sweetie you ok?" Asked his mother softly, normally he would find comfort in her voice but right now he was just angry at it. "I don't know why you're going to try to control my life again mom." He snapped back. His mom didn't say anything for a minute he just heard her breathing. "Jaune sweetie…what exactly did you hear?"

"Oh I heard plenty. 'Why should he risk his life if he can't even hold his shield properly' or how about 'I don't think Jaune should be a hunter he won't make it.' So yeah I hear more than a bit!" he shouted for the first time in his life he actually raised his voice against one of his parents.

"Dinner will be on the counter if you want some later." She said and Jaune heard her walk of slowly. Jaune could only grit his teeth and punch the wall. Why didn't they believe in him! He trained everyday as hard as he could on his own every day! All to prove to them that he was serious about becoming a huntsman.

Yet they still didn't believe in him. Well if they won't train him, then he guessed there was only one thing he could do. He reached under his bed to grab the one thing his grandfather had left for him…Crocea Mors. The blade of the arc family…he still remembered when his grandfather gave him the blade. On his thirteenth birthday.

 ***flashback***

Jaune Arc was standing in front of his grandfather Roland Arc the man of a thousand blades. He was a tall ageing man of eighty-seven years he was breathing with the aid of an oxygen tank and he smiled brightly at Jaune. "Jaune my boy come closer." He said as Jaune sat down on the edge of his grandfather's bed and smiled at him.

"Hey grandpa how are you feeling?" he asked and his grandfather smiled at him even on his birthday Jaune was always eager to spend time and care for his grandpa.

"Happy birthday Jaune I have a present for you." He tried to get up but a loud pop resonated through the room and the old man grimaced and laid back down. "Actually Jaune can you reach under my bed and pull out the black case for me lad?" Jaune nodded and he pulled out the black case.

"The combination is 6-91-90." He smiled as Jaune opened the case and the blond boy's eyes widened in shock. Jaune was about to ask his grandfather when he held up his hand weakly.

"Do not thank me Jaune it's the same blade that has served our family faithfully for generations. Crocea Mors, it is yours by birthright and I have no use for it anymore, these old bones can barely lift a glass let alone a sword…and sadly I cannot teach you like I taught your father. Jaune if your parents and sisters do not train you and you wish to become a huntsman then there is one place you can go."

Jaune listened to his grandfather's words and a sinking feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach. His grandpa never used this tone of voice. "Grandpa… you're talking to me like…" Jaune didn't dare finish that sentence but his grandfather nodded and smiled at Jaune.

"Yes Jaune I'm on the last leg of my journey but do not pity me I've lived a long life and I have few regrets. But I have unfinished business with you. Now draw the blade boy." He said and Jaune saw a fire unlike any he had seen before in his grandfather's face.

Jaune nodded to his grandfather and unsheathed the blade. It was still pristine and its edge hasn't dulled at all. It felt awkward in his hands yet at the same time…it felt right natural almost.

"Jaune do you want to be a huntsman?" Asked his grandfather with a very serious tone. Jaune smiled at him and he locked his eyes with his grandfather.

"Yes I do. I want to be a hero for people to look up too. Not for fame or fortune but because someone needs to defend the weak." He said and his grandfather grinned at Jaune and firmly planted both of his hands on his shoulders. His body began to glow a blinding white.

"Good answer boy! Now I have one last gift for you! I bestow upon you the gift of AURA!" He said and Jaune had no choice but to close his eyes against the blinding light his grandfather was resonating.

"Our light shall pierce the dark hordes with yellow death we shall claim victory. Through virtue we become champions and carry the greatest of burdens. For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death." Jaune steadily felt a warmth from within his being. He felt like he was pulsating with his grandfather. "I release your soul and by my shoulder I protect thee. Even in death." As he finished his chant Jaune's eyes shot open as he felt like his entire body had been lit on fire yet at the same time it was cool. He couldn't quite explain the sensation just that it felt awesome almost like a huge adrenaline rush. His grandfather released Jaune from his grasp and laid down with shaky breath.

"Grandpa are you ok!?" Asked Jaune as he grasped his hand. The old man chuckled a little before he squeezed his grandsons hand.

"Don't worry about me boy I'm just tired. I'm really old and I just used the last of my aura to unlock yours…...you know Jaune I remember a time when I was just like you and I told my father I wanted to be a huntsman. He let me forge my own path and now I'm going to give you the tools to forge your own path as well. I know you will make me proud and a little advice, forget about the Arc legacy focus on you Jaune. Walk your own path proudly." Jaune smiled and nodded to his grandfather as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank you grandpa. You have no idea what it means to me… thank you for believing in me." He said.

"Jaune come down stairs and let grandpa Roll rest!" yelled his younger sister from downstairs.

"Go have fun Jaune it's your birthday don't let an old man like me keep all your time… but by Oum get me a slice of cake later." He said as they both shared a laugh and Jaune gave his grandfather a hug.

"Thank you grandpa, I love you…don't worry I'll sneak you a slice when dad falls asleep." Jaune said before he walked out the room strapping Crocea Mors to his hip. He walked down stairs to the other guest and family members. Roland Arc smiled and closed his eyes. He took a moment to reflect on his life. He never did settle that draw with Furinji. Did he.

'Hehe I wonder how Jaune will react to the dojo if he ever goes…. I only hope he's ready for the trials that lay ahead.'

 **Flashback end**

That was a year and a half ago. Jaune was now 14 years old and his grandfather passed away that night peacefully in his sleep with a content smile on his face and a half eaten slice of cake on his nightstand.

To Jaune his death was like getting hit in the heart with a sledge hammer. His grandfather was the only one that really believed in him. He taught Jaune what it meant to be a Huntsmen and a hero. Now it was time for Jaune to show everyone what he learned.

His life after his grandfather's passing was kinda rough, especially with the resident bully Cardin making fun of him and calling him the weakest Arc or the accident. He knew he was always the weakest one but he always tried to make some difference he never backed down from Cardin, he always stood up for the only two friends he had. Even if it meant getting beaten again and again by him and his gang.

But now after talking it over with his friends he made up his mind. His parents still refused to train him so there was only one thing left to do. He packed up his things and ran away. He took a traveling pack, his sword and shield, the lien he's been saving up, and a couple changes of clothes. He left behind several notes for his family and friends and left in the dead of night.

'What was that dojo called again? Ryozanpika? Ryozanpaky?... Ryozanpaku! That's the place I need to go to!' With his destination set, and with what little determination and confidence he had he began his Journey.

 **Two weeks later**

Jaune finally made it to an island off the coast of northwestern Mistral where the dojo Ryozanpaku was located. The island was called Japan, with the major city being Tokyo. Admittedly he had gotten lost…. then robbed…. then he had to run from an angry mob after helping a few Faunus children…and then he got lost again and somehow ended up in Atlas and then finally after saving enough money for another flight he made it to his proper destination.

This is what lead to him roaming the large city searching for Ryozanpaku. He was honestly quite impressed; he was only hoping he could find the dojo. Ryozanpaku the place where the strong gather or the place where the bandits gather…it was a rough translation ok give him a break. He was just hoping it wasn't a gang or criminal organization his grandfather was sending him into. (Oh if only he realized what this city held)

He asked around the city for directions but everyone he asked either didn't know or if they did they only paled and walked away as fast as they could. It was like he was asking where the Grimm came from. Eventually he asked a karate studio if they knew where to find it.

The instructor there only gave Jaune one look before he laughed and told Jaune to go back home. Jaune simply left the studio and continued to walk around pretty much aimlessly. He decided to cut through a park when he saw a group of four thugs harassing an old Faunus man.

"You need to apologize to this man right now." Yelled a girl's voice. All Jaune saw was a purple blur shoot past him. She stood protectively in front of the Faunus man. She was a blond girl wearing a tight purple leotard with a red jacket over her top. He also noticed a little mole under her eye.

Jaune watched for a moment as she stood up to four thugs on her own. "I saw it you pushed him where do you get off pushing an old man to the ground like this!" She said with a harsh tone.

"Relax the dumb animal was wandering around getting in everybody's way so I pushed him." Said what he would assume was the leader in this group of thugs.

"And what about that piece of junk on the road you call a car it's in everyone's way too you going to do something about that too." She said her voice carrying a dangerous edge to it.

"Listen blondie this doesn't concern you just take a look around at those people walking by there all pretending to not notice." He said and Jaune looked around sure enough the bystanders were walking past and averting their eyes pretending not to see what was obviously going on. Jaune clenched his fist he was often told to mind his own business by his mother…but that's not what heroes do!

 _'_ _He's not cut out to be a huntsman'_

 _'_ _Maybe he'll give up if we can distract him'_

 _'_ _Hey look it's the weakest Arc'_

 _'_ _I bet he's not even a real Arc'_

 _'_ _You should just give up'_

He ran down the sidewalk and stood next to the girl glaring at the thugs. His pride and honor as an Arc would not let him stand by and watch this happen. He placed his hand on the handle of Crocea Mors to frighten the goons.

"Leave them alone!" He yelled at the thugs as they took a step back as they saw his sword most likely thinking he was a huntsman in training. Sadly, this didn't work for long as the ringleader simply walked closer.

"Hey, just keep moving kid this doesn't concern you." He said. Jaune didn't budge though mostly because his mind was racing.

'Crap baskets why do I always do this! Oh wait that's right I want to be a hero. Well I can't and won't back down from this thug. I will make sure this old man and girl aren't harmed!'

"Like hell it doesn't concern me." He said and he lifted his fist into a loose boxing stance he learned from one of the few matches he had seen on T.V. The blond girl next to him smiled and got into her own fighting stance. Jaune could actually feel an aura of power from her.

The thug with a cigarette pulled out a knife and in the blink of an eye the girl was already on him. No she was literally on him! The blond girl had used his face as a springboard and jumped high into the air. Jaune gawked for a moment because the girl looked like she had grown years almost. She began her descent and delivered a devastating axe kick to one of the goons. Jaune snapped out of it and he punch the ringleader in the face with a very sloppy but aura infused punch knocking him out. Jaune was about to help finish the other only to find the rest already beaten and the girl smiling at Jaune.

'Wow is this girl is some kind of killer acrobat?' He thought before he helped the old Faunus up.

"Thank you two I'm alright. Those thugs will always be the same no matter what day or age it is." He said as he pulled out his wallet and was about to hand Jaune some money but he shook his head.

"That isn't necessary sir." He said.

"Are you sure boy?" He asked and Jaune nodded. "Very well I won't force you. My names Yu by the way."

"That's good to know I'm Jaune do you need any help getting home?" he asked and the old man shook his head.

"No i's just waiting for my taxi and it just arrived thank you youngsters for helping an old man." He said as he entered the taxi. Jaune turned to the girl and smiled.

"So that was a thing I'm Jaune Arc short sweet rolls of the tongue ladies love it. What's your name?" he asked and held out a hand for her to shake. 'Dang it mom why did you drill that into my head!' He berated himself mentally.

The girl giggled and shook his hand. "I'm Miu Furinji it's a pleasure to meet you Jaune thank you for the help." She said Jaune looked away and sweat dropped.

'She probably could have handled it by herself.' He thought. "Oh I didn't do much you could have handled it by yourself."

"Nonsense you were plenty of help, I'm actually kinda happy that's the first time anyone's ever tried to help me like that thank you." She said with a bright smile Jaune resisted the blush and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh uh thanks…oh by the way do you know how I can get to a dojo called Ryozanpaku?" he asked as the girl nodded.

"Sure I do but why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Oh I was told I could train there by my grandfather, he said that a master there was an old friend." He said as Miu nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and drew a crude map with directions to Ryozanpaku.

"Here you go just follow those directions tomorrow. Take care Jaune." She said and went on her own way. Jaune looked down at the map and cringed. He was about to ask her some questions but when he looked up she was gone. Jaune reluctantly looked back down at the map and sighed. Yeah he was going to be busy tomorrow.

 **The next day**

It took Jaune the entire day again to find Ryozanpaku. The directions were really confusing to follow especially with the weird route. Honestly jump from the Sinju house to the Morgan's house and run along the power line who the hell travels by rooftop and power lines.

Despite the map he eventually found it. Ryozanpaku. granted it was already dark when he got there but that was beside the point.

Now Jaune was standing in front of two large wooden doors that towered above him. He had his family blade strapped to his hip and he carried his traveling pack over his shoulders. And his trusty guitar case over his right. He looked over the complex and noticed that it was in a bit of disarray with cracks all over the walls. He walked up to the gates and he took a deep breath. He wondered if he should knock or just walk in.

After a few moments of debating he knocked on the door. "Hello is anyone home?" More silence followed until he knocked again. More silence. He tried to push open the door only for it to not budge. He pushed harder and even tried to use his aura but the door wouldn't budge.

"What the heck kinda door is this it feels like it's made of lead!" He yelled as he struggled against the door when someone's finger gently moved past the side of his face and pushed open the gate with incredible force. Jaune fell to the floor and only stared at the wide open doors. He turned around and looked at the towering figure in front of him.

He was a towering fair skinned man with blue eyes and blond hair. His hair reached his mid-back and also sported a chest length beard and a thick and macho mustache. And a thick antenna-like shape of hair hanging from his face. He was also wearing a long green robe/Gi and red arm guards.

"Hello their young man what business do you have here at this hour?" He asked and Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um I-I was hoping to train at this dojo my grandpa told me I could come here to…train" he said nervously.

"Hmm I see can you tell me your name young man." Said the elder as he locked eyes with Jaune as he stood up.

"I'm Jaune Arc….and I want to be a huntsman." He said while staring into the aging warrior's eyes. The elder smirked at Jaune recognizing both his name and the fire buried in his soul.

"I see you wouldn't happen to be the grandson of Roland Arc would you." He said while stroking his beard. Jaune could only nod dumbly in response.

"Well then Jaune follow me we have much to talk about." He said and started to walk past Jaune. Who scrambled to his feet and followed the elder.

"Wait I forgot to ask your name sir...and are you like a martial arts master or something." He asked while walking towards a large dojo.

"HAHA well I wouldn't call myself a master I'm just rather fortunate I have yet to lose a single battle. My name is Hayato Furinji the headmaster of this dojo and I welcome you to Ryozanpaku, here the greatest masters of martial arts gather to hone their skills and keep traditions alive. Most of us here despise the common trend that turns our sacred art into a sport." He led Jaune into the dojo where a man of above-average height and messy black hair in a hakama (traditional Japanese robe) was chipping away at a block of stone.

He paused for a moment and looked behind him at the Elder and at Jaune. His gray eyes seemed to pierce through Jaune like he was reading everything about him. Jaune felt a incredible pressure run over him and he struggled to breath but then in a blink of an eye he was fine.

"Oh Elder, I see you've brought a guest." He said and stood up looking down at Jaune.

"Jaune this is Akisame Kōetsuji the philosophical judo master, he is a master of many arts and runs the clinic behind the dojo." Said the Elder.

"Akisame this is Jaune Arc I think he will be an excellent disciple at this dojo." He said and Akisame eyes bore into Jaune.

"Hmm he's weak, unbalanced, and scrawny...if you are serious about letting him train here then we have our work cut out for us." He said as he returned to his sculpture.

"Introduce him to some of the other masters, I think Apachai is training in the yard right now." He said and he began to chip away at the stone again.

The Elder nodded and led Jaune into the yard where an extremely tall and powerfully built man stood in front of a punching bag. He had tanned skin, short spiky silver hair, and was wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a sweatband around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet.

Jaune was about to introduce himself when the Elder stopped him. "Sshh try not to speak to loud or he'll start to show off."

The man got into some kind of fighting stance and he started to punch the wall at blinding speed. Jaune couldn't believe the speed and power behind those punches. "What is that monster and where did it come from!" Shouted Jaune and the Elder laughed.

"Apa apapapa apa!" The man shouted and Jaune could almost see the predatory gleam in his eyes. The man kicked through a fully grown tree with ease and destroyers a stone sculpture with his elbow.

'What the hell kind of Grimm is he!' He thought.

"Hahaha that is Apachai Hopachai from an island called tai land only 28 years old believe it or not or as he's better known The Death God of the Muay Thai underground." Said the Elder.

Apachai stopped as he noticed Jaune

"Apa?" He asked before he ran towards Jaune. The Elder caught a punch thrown by Apachai and Jaune fell on his back with wide eyes never even seeing the punch coming.

"Haha forgive him he gets excited easily but don't let his strength or size fool you he's actually a very kind hearted person." Said the Elder as he released Apachai's wrist.

Apachai smiled at Jaune as he pulled him up with ease rattling Jaune with the strength he used.

"Hello their scrawny boy you pay money Apachai teach you to kill!" He said joyously while raising his arms into the air.

Jaune smiled and held out his hand for Apachai to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Apachai I'm actually here to train so I'd appreciate it if you taught me...by the way is there anyone here that can train me to use a sword and maybe a shield?"

"Apapapa yay Apachai will train you to be excellent fighter! Apapapa Apachai's first disciple I teach you to kill your enemies to death Apaaa!" Apachai began jabbing the air excitedly and went back to destroying everything in his path.

"That's enough Apachai!" Yelled the Elder and Apachai went off to do something else.

"Well he seemed nice." Said Jaune. Sure he was a little battle crazy but the man seemed really nice.

"Forgive him we don't get many visitors, he probably just got over stimulated." Said the Elder as he led Jaune down a wooden patio.

"That's fine he seemed nice." Said Jaune as he looked around the complex.

"Tell me Jaune what do you wish to learn?" He asked and Jaune thought long and hard. He wanted to get stronger and be able to fight so.

"Well maybe I can try learning a bit of everything, I want to be able to use my sword without, you know, killing someone when I didn't mean too...I also want to be able to defend myself without my weapon... although I guess I would like to learn some karate too. I took a few lessons when I was little and I liked it." He said and Hayato stroked his mustache and smiled.

'Hmm well I can't say much about what he is...But he's an Arc and even if an Arc has no talent it doesn't mean he doesn't have potential.'

Jaune was so much like his grandfather it was like seeing his very reincarnation...he did still owe his grandfather a favor so he would allow Jaune to learn here as a disciple of Ryozanpaku. After all this was the only way he could repay the old debt now.

"Hmm well come with me there are still other masters around." He and Jaune left Apachai to resume destroying everything with his training regimen... and Jaune finally understood why the wall had so many cracks he was honestly amazed they weren't completely destroyed by now!

The Elder led Jaune past a room that had the screen door open slightly. Jaune peeked inside and what he saw could only be described as a supermodel. He saw a fairly tall woman with a slender frame yet remarkably well endowed chest. She had long waist-length raven hair tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She was wearing a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins. She was in a small pink kimono and long purple stocking. She was kneeling and the four spears that were around her in the blink of an eye she cut through them with ease.

"Show yourself...what business do you have with me!?" She demanded and Jaune stiffen thinking she was talking to him

Jaune pointed to himself. "Huh me?"

"I know where you are Kensei ...and ...so does my blade!" She stabbed her katana into the floor and a man in a green Chinese robe and gray pants jumped out of the floor mat with a camera in hand.

"Relax Shigure, I was just making sure the everything was up and up, down below looking good~." He said with a sly grin.

Shigure kept her emotionless persona. "That's doesn't...explain the camera you're holding what exactly were you taking pictures of down there?" She asked dangerously.

"Eh… what do you mean." Kensai jumped out of the way and around the room effortlessly dodging the shuriken being throw. One of them flew straight towards Jaune's face, he flinched and the Elder caught it between his fingers effortlessly.

"That is Shigure, our weapons mistress and the other is Kensei Ma master of all Vale(lian?) martial arts." The elder open the door and the two master stopped.

"Hello you two this is Jaune Arc; he's going to be a disciple here. Shigure he wishes to learn the way of the blade are you willing to teach him as your disciple?" He asked.

Shigure sheathed her katana and looked over Jaune with a neutral face and Jaune felt like the entire world grew darker as he saw a purplish aura surround Shigure making her look more imposing. Jaune felt like he was about to pass out with the sheer power behind her stare alone. Until just like with Akisame the pressure disappeared in an instant.

She nodded to the Elder. "...He has potential...I will train him...but he must get ...stronger." She said and Jaune was pleased. He was glad she was willing to train him but he knew he wasn't strong enough...yet.

"Hmm that's true Jaune there is one more master to introduce but I warn you he can be a bit difficult." Jaune followed the elder and into a side room.

"Yo Shio I need a favor." Said the Elder. A tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man stood in the center. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face. He had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. He was standing before a man shaped wooden dummy and drinking a bottle of beer.

"No way I don't do disciples old man." He took a swig from a glass of beer before crushing it with his bare hands. "Besides let's say I did decide to train him." He sent a flurry of punches the head and arms of a dummy clean off with little effort. "The kid would be dead in a week." He said with a dangerous grin.

Jaune gulped and backed away nervously. "Well that's too bad the man obviously doesn't want a disciple hehehe." Jaune laughed nervously and was about to turn around when the Elder grabbed the collar stopping him.

"He's an Arc." Said the Elder and Sakaki froze for a moment and looked over Jaune and laughed.

"Hahaha that's rich geezer hahaha this kid is part of one of the greatest warrior clans on Remnant!" He laughed loudly and he had to hold his gut but his laughter died down when he noticed the serious look on the Elder's face. "... Wait your serious?" He asked the man and he nodded. Sakaki sighed and continued with his training. "Whatever I don't do disciples so don't expect me to train him. I don't really care what you do though." He said.

A few minutes later all the masters were gathered in front of Jaune who felt like an ant compared to these fighters and he wondered just what kind of place his grandfather sent him too.

"I'll go make some tea." Said Miu as she walked down the hall. The minute she was out of sight Jaune felt like the very weight of the world was on his shoulders and he collapsed to the floor struggling to breath and stay awake.

"Well I'll give the kid credit he hasn't pissed himself yet." Said Sakaki with a chuckle.

"Yes but that may be due to his aura countering ours." Said Akisame.

"Still though can we honestly expect him to commit to our teachings?" Asked Kensai.

"Well why don't we ask." Said the Elder. "Now then Jaune will you join Ryozanpaku. Will you devote yourself to the teachings of Ryozanpaku?"

Jaune slowly rose to his feet and with determination in his eyes he answered them. "Yes I will." He said and the Elder smiled.

Kensai pulled out a scroll and rolled it out in front of Jaune.

"Ok then first sign here, then your birthday, signature here, and your current address." He said but Jaune stopped when he reached his address.

"What's wrong boy?" Asked the Elder.

"... Uh...I don't have one at the moment." He said.

"And why is that lad?" Asked the Elder.

"... I ran away from home my parents, they think I'm pathetic and that I'll never be strong enough...so I left to prove them wrong and make my grandpa proud." He said the Elder stroked his beard and Kensei nodded his head in understanding.

"Hmm this is a problem...why don't you live here in the dojo; we have a few spare rooms you can use." Said the Elder.

"Wait really?" Asked Jaune.

"Sure just help with a few chores here and there...also you'll be enrolled in a school while you're here." Said the Elder and Jaune nodded.

"Yes sensei...so when do we start?" He asked eager to start training... (oh you poor fool).

Kensai raised his hand. "I think it would be best if Akisame taught him first." He said.

"Hmm Akisame has had experience in teaching or beliefs so he should be a good teacher." The Elder agreed while stroking his beard.

Akisame walked forward and patted Jaune's shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry you're in good hands and despite popular belief I'm not a very strict teacher." He said.

'Wow I thought he was intimidating before but he seems like a really nice guy!' He though and nodded eagerly to Akisame.

 **Two minutes later**

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Jaune yelled in agonizing pain. He was wearing a sleeveless white Gi with a white belt. He was forced to crouch down in a sitting position, his thighs were tied to his shins to keep him localized in that position underneath his butt was a still burning incense. His arms were held out as he held two large ferns full of water with the words courage, wisdom and honor written in kanji. The third fern was on his head. And on the inside of his upper arm were two small sharp spikes so every time he tried to rest they would dig into his side's forcing his arms back into place.

"ARRRGHHHH MY FINGERS ARE GONNA FALL OFF!" He cried out his entire body felt like it was burning.

"Many have said that but I've rarely seen it happen." Said Akisame as he drank some tea nonchalantly. His arms ached and he slowly eased them down only to get jabbed again.

"YAHHHHH!"

 **One hour later**

Jaune was standing outside the dojo with a rope tied around his torso leading to a large tire.

"Now then time for a nice relaxing run to Monty plaza and back." Said Akisame as he sat on top of the tire.

"What Monty plaza. That's like six train stops away!" Yelled Jaune.

Akisame eyes glowed for a moment and he pulled out a whip. "Then you better start running!" He whipped at Jaune's feet and he started to run. While he was running Akisame was insulting him and telling him to run faster.

"I thought you said you weren't strict!" He shouted back as he ran forward.

'Damn it grandpa just what kind of hell did you send me too!' He thought.

 **Two hour later**

Jaune laid on the floor of the dojo with a glazed look in his eyes as he breathed hard his body drenched in sweat.

"Alright I took it easy on you since it was your first day. But make sure to get plenty of rest because tomorrow the real training begins." Said Akisame as he walked away.

Miu walked towards him and knelt down. She was wearing yellow pajamas with brown paw prints all over it.

"Hey Jaune I know this is tough but keep up the hard work ok." She said with a bright smile that lifted Jaune's spirit.

"You got it Miu...wait Miu what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you I live here. The grandmaster is my grandfather." She said cheerfully and Jaune immediately saw a little resemblance.

"Huh that's cool...I'm going to be living here from now...so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other...you can go back to whatever you were doing I'm just going to lay here a while and rest." He said.

"Ok don't give up Jaune." She said and disappeared from his sight.

Jaune slowly got to his feet and slowly limped out of the dojo. Apachai appeared next to him with a well carved walking staff.

"Apachai made this for you here." Jaune smiled and took the staff.

"Thank you Apachai you're a saint." He said with tears at the kind gift as he hobbled down the hallway to the residential area of the complex...only to find a rope waiting for him. To get to the second floor he needed to climb this role.

Jaune whimpered as he began his agonizing climb up the rope. The minute he was in his room he collapsed into the bed and passed out not a second later.

'Grandfather I can't help but wonder if you forgot to mention this on purpose.' Were his final thoughts before he fell into blissful sleep

 **ok so I went over the first chapter with my beta hres the imporved version.**.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning. 4:00 AM**

It was dark outside and Jaune was peacefully sleeping. He was blissfully unaware of the horrors that were about to befall him. Akisame stood over his sleeping form and checked the time. He nodded to himself before he pulled out a paper megaphone. "WAKE UP!" He shouted his eyes glowing menacingly at Jaune. "WAHHHH!" Jaune yelled as he fell out of bed. "What!? Where is the fire!? What's going on!" He yelled as he scrambled in the dark tripping over his blanket and falling face first into the wall.

Akisame only looked down at Jaune and smiled at him. "Morning training, I hope you've gotten plenty of rest because your training begins now." He declared and threw Jaune a clean Gi. Jaune groaned before he got dressed. And followed Akisame. They started off with the same run they did last night. By the time Jaune was finished the sun was barely rising over the horizon. Akisame led Jaune to the courtyard and let him rest. For five seconds. Then he made Jaune continue his next exercise. Jaune was carrying two large earns and shuffling between posts barefoot.

"Your heads too high! Keep your hips down low." Yelled Akisame as he swiped at Jaune's head. Jaune ducked under it and kept his head low. "That's much better now shuffle your feet quickly and move between the posts." Jaune tried to shuffle his feet but ended up tripping on a post. "This is impossible!" He yelled. "Again from the beginning!" Yelled Akisame. "Yes sir!" Yelled Jaune. He pushed himself back up and went back to the beginning.

 **Two hours later**

Jaune was doing push-ups on four wooden stalks. The kicker though was that he had to keep his back perfectly straight with two earns full of water. "Alright give me two hundred weighted push-ups then one hundred one handed push-ups and switch hands." Said Akisame. "Yes sir!" Yelled Jaune as he pushed up and down. He felt the sun beating down on his back.

"Well now Jaune why don't you tell me why you want to be a huntsman?" He asked as Miu walked by handing him a cup of tea. "Thank you." Jaune groaned and started to train. His hands and feet where aching but he kept on training. "I'm kinda curious about it too actually." Said Miu. Jaune smiled a little.

"…Well I want to help people. I've always been so weak and pathetic. I was always bullied by the other kids. But I still tried to make a difference...one day in my village a girl went missing and I went into the woods to look for her... alone... yeah I know it was pretty stupid but still she was the only friend I had growing up." Akisame nodded and Miu frowned at that. He felt his body ache and burn in protest. But he eventually made it to the one handed pushups and it was hell.

"I searched for hours, and before I knew it the woods were already dark. And the Grimm came out to play. I tried to climb a tree but they knocked it down. I remember picking up a stick and crying waiting for them to attack me... but then I was saved by a huntsman with an Axe and a big mustache... He didn't just save me from the Grimm...He saved my friend as well." He felt like his arms was about to dislocate at this rate. His entire form was dripping in sweat.

"He saved my life, and I asked him why. He told me. 'Because I'm a huntsmen protecting people is what I do'. He inspired me to become a huntsman. To help people the way he helped me... Because even right now there is probably a scared weak kid... that could use a hero to look up too and a symbol to find strength in." Jaune smiled fondly at the memory. Before he grimaced. He groaned and switch to his left hand and he almost fell off.

"Hmm I see. And what about those bullies. If you had the chance would you harm them like they did you?" Asked Akisame. And Jaune answered in a heartbeat.

"No, I wouldn't...I would use whatever strength I have to prove them wrong about me. I'd become a huntsman, defend people, even them. And I'd show them they were wrong." Akisame hummed before he took another sip of tea.

Akisame smiled when Jaune wasn't looking.

'Well now this is surprisingly a genuine and natural sense of justice.' "Your form is terrible." He said and Jaune could only groan before he tried to correct it only for one of the earns to fall on his head. Jaune fell to the floor clutching his head in pain. "Again from the beginning." Said Akisame. Jaune could only whine before he returned to training.

'Not strict my ass!' He thought as he begrudgingly redid the whole excessive completely oblivious to the presence of the other masters or the smile on Miu's face. Not a wicked one mind you but I'll leave it to your imagination young readers (ok if you're going to break the fourth wall at least use brackets or something).

 **One week later**

Jaune had adjusted well to Ryozanpaku. His determination and drive to train helped him fit right in. One of the things he noticed though was that the masters never took a day off from training, he also noticed that a few of them would observe his own. He always felt like they were silently judging him a little.

He noticed master Sakaki was always watching him train with a curious stare, and would often scoff or chuckle at him.

The elder and Apachai where playing Othello and watching Jaune train.

"ARGHHH! Huff I don't want to sound rude but when are you going to teach me some techniques?" Asked Jaune as he slowly carried two earns through the stalks.

"That comes later. Right now we are building the foundation. An ant cannot defeat a goliath no matter how much training or talent he may have." Said Akisame and Jaune's eyebrow twitched. "Are you comparing me to an ant?" He asked and Akisame rubbed his chin and hummed. "That was an unfair analogy...to the ant" he said with an amused smile and Jaune glared at Akisame. "OK THAT WAS JUST UNCALLED FOR!" Yelled Jaune and Akisame only folded his arms. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

"An ant can lift up to ten times its own body weight there is much you can learn from it." He said and Jaune let his words sink in. He supposed Akisame had a point after all he could barely lift his own body weight let alone ten times. "...Why don't we take a break." He said. Jaune put down the earns and rubbed his shoulders. "Ok breaks over back to it." Said Akisame with an amused smile as Jaune groaned and picked the earns back up. "Luckily he has disciple." Said Apachai as he looked at Jaune and Akisame as they trained. "Hmm well why don't you ask to help Apachai?" The elder smiled at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh oh Akisame can I help!" Asked Apachai. Akisame nodded. "Yes Apachai will help train disciple!" He cheered.

 **A few minutes later**

Apachai was pulling Jaune's arms and pushing his legs further out. Jaune groaned as he felt his muscles stretched to their limits before they started to burn. "AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

"One, two, three, one, two, three. Way to go Jauney!" Cheered Apachai. The other masters where standing around him with amused looks on their faces. "Hehe you know I might just teach him a thing or two myself." Said Kensai as he watched Jaune struggle and his smirk grew every time he heard a large pop erupt from the boys back.

Jaune had his legs splitting as far as they could stretch and Apachai was pushing them further apart while pulling his arms making him stretch down. "GGGGGRRRAAAA!"

"Haha you should count yourself lucky Jaune, even a king would be lucky to have so many masters." Laughed the elder. "THIS IS HELLGRAAAA!" Yelled Jaune as he felt a sharp jolt of pain as his body was stretching in ways he didn't think they should. As he trained Sakaki was watching him. 'Heh kid probably won't last three more days.' He thought absently while drinking another beer.

 **Three days later**

The sun had set and Jaune was still training into the night. He just got back from his last run and was about to get started on the wood stalks again. 'He's not dead yet.' Thought Sakaki as he leaned against the wall with a can of beer watching Jaune shuffle through rows of wooden stalks. Much easier than he did the first time. Only to duck under another swipe from Akisame. "YOUR HEADS TO HIGH!"

The elder came over and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Akisame I think we should call it a day Jaune has school in the morning." Said the Elder as he tossed Jaune a folded up uniform. "You'll be going to the same school as Miu it took a little effort getting you in since well you're a run away." Said the Elder. "Thank you Master." Said Jaune as he bowed the Elder only chuckled. Jaune walked back to his room and crashed into bed.

The elder stroked his mustache before he looked at Akisame. "Well what do you think about our young disciple?" He asked to both Akisame and Sakaki. "Heh I'll give the kid props he hasn't died yet." Said Sakaki before he finished his beer. "I'm actually surprised he hasn't quite yet either. Considering what the philosopher is putting him through"

Akisame folded his arms into his sleeves and nodded. "Hmm he has a good heart, and no matter what I throw at him he meets it head on." Said Akisame. He was against taking another disciple. So he was throwing his hardest and most grueling workouts to get him to give up. He was actually surprised that Jaune hadn't given up yet. Then he started to test his character, asking him what his goals where and why. He even had Jaune take routes that would have him past Faunus, even when Akisame told Jaune to keep running he still stopped to help a Faunus child when they were crying.

So all in all Akisame figured that he should start the technique training soon and teach Jaune how to actually fight. He had showed heart, dedication and a natural philosophy that corresponds to the teachings of RYOZANPAKU. "...It's about time we started his technique training." Shigure's head popped out of the tree as she hanged from a branch upside down by her legs. "Let...me train him...in the art of...weapons...tomorrow...when he returns." She said and for a millisecond it almost looked like she smiled.

 **The next morning**

Jaune and Miu where walking to school together the two of them talking freely... until Miu clothes lined a poor guy that was running late. His books fell out of his bag and he gripped his head in pain. "Uh...you ok there man?" Asked Jaune as he stopped and helped pick up some books.

"Oh no oh my gosh are you ok I'm so sorry here let me help you" Miu apologized and helped pick up some books.

"Its fine I really appreciate your help...wait how the heck is it ok you threw me to the ground!"

"It's actually one of the first things I learned." Mui said as if it was a common occurrence. 'Actually not that surprising considering she grew up in the dojo'. Thought Jaune dryly.

"I'm so going to be late" the boy complained and Jaune nodded. "Well I'm new to the school so I can use that as an excuse. Oh I'm Jaune Arc by the way short sweet rolls of the tongue ladies love it." He said as he shook the boys hand.

"I'm Kenichi, Kenichi Shirahama...Wait an Arc!?" Asked Kenichi in shock. "Yeah. Oh that's Miu by the way." Said Jaune and Miu smiled and waved at Kenichi, while also spotting his him yang blade on his collar.

"Hi there. Oh I know a short cut you two follow me!" She jumped on the railing. "Uh Miu tha- "She jumped across the river. Jaune and Kenichi could only watch in both amazement and disbelief at the ease she made the jump. "...Come on Kenichi let's just go the regular route I'll tell your home room teacher you were helping me out." Said Jaune and Kenichi smiled at him.

"Really thanks man you're the best!" He said and Jaune smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey don't sweat it. But no seriously I don't know how to get to the school." He said Kenichi laughed a little and Jaune chuckled sheepishly.

 **Six minutes later**

Jaune and Kenichi walked in. "Shirahama you're late!" Yelled their homeroom teacher who was bald and wearing a brown suit. Jaune held up his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh actually I was lost and he was helping me out. I'm Jaune Arc I just transferred here from Vale metropolitan." He said and his new teacher adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Alright I guess I can let this slide then. Shirahama get to your seat." He said he coughed once and looked over Jaune. "Well now why don't you introduce yourself to the class mister...ARC!?" He asked in sudden realization at his family name. "Yup the names Jaune Arc it's short, sweet, rolls of the tongue and ladies love it. Like I said before I just transferred from Vale metropolitan high. Said Jaune "Oh well there's an open seat next to Shirahama, welcome to our class." Said their teacher a little star struck, the entire class where whispering and murmuring about him.

Well he guesses he shouldn't be surprised, his family was full of renowned huntsmen and huntresses. And even outside of Vale his family name was well respected and sadly worshiped in some circles. 'Note to self-break that cheesy introduction.' He thought before he paid attention to the lesson his teacher was giving.

 **After class**

Classmates, the minute he asked about clubs they were on him like a pack of hungry Beowolves. Everyone was shouting at him to join their club; he swore he heard one girl ask I him on a date but he honestly couldn't pin point who asked. 'Damn I'm kinda curious who asked me out.'

The pushiest though where the martial arts clubs, like the judo, kempo, and karate clubs. "Uh actually I'm going to join the guitar club, I'm already training in martial arts at the moment and I kinda want a break you know." He said and people started to pan out but even then he was more popular at the moment then he ever was back in Vale.

A girl with braided pony tails tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh actually Arc there isn't a guitar club here." She said and Jaune slumped his shoulders. Well there goes that one. "Oh well... I'm going to check the counseling office and see what clubs are around here." Jaune was about to step out but froze. "Uh...which way is the counseling office?" He asked one of the students pointed down the hall and told him to make a right down the stairs.

The minute he turned on the stairs he came face to face with what looked like an alien. "Hello there Jaune Arc right? I'm Nijima, I'm a member of the journalism club can I ask you a few questions?" Jaune didn't know why but he felt an almost creepy vibe from this guy.

"Oh uh sure I guess but can it wait until after I check what clubs are available." He asked Nijima nodded and let Jaune pass. 'Ok ok so far today has been good, no bullies to be seen yet, made a few friends and now I'm about to join a club. What could possibly go wrong with the rest of my day.' He thought with a smile unaware of what awaited him upon his return to the dojo.

 **ok here's the second chapter I'm pleased to announce that I now have a beta. a shout out to maestro of madness for helping me out. anyway I hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave a review.**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Jaune looked down at the paper in front of him, so far the list of clubs he actually considered joining were the gardening club, drama club, writing club, astronomy, and journalism. Sadly, much to his dismay there was not a guitar club. Still though he weighed out his options, he did like writing but he had a feeling that if he wanted to get into a hunter's academy like Beacon would need much better grades then what he was currently getting so maybe a club that wouldn't disrupt his study time.

There were a total of four ways to possibly get into a hunter's academy without entering a combat school. One was to be an EXP hunter, to register you have to have the backing of at least one huntsmen and sign a waiver. Exp hunters take on missions, and other such huntsmen jobs for money and credit. The second way was to take their entrance exam during one of their winter breaks. To be eligible you had to be 17, have an unlocked aura, have a GPA of at least 3.0 and an entrance fee of 300 lien. The third way was by being the apprentice of a huntsmen or huntress for a total of four years. And the final way was to try and earn a scholarship after regular civilian high school. But you would be working in support field like intelligence, medicine, communication and regular Army or reserves…well there was one more way to be accepted and that was to be scouted by the headmaster or headmistress that was a guaranteed entrance to any academy. But what where the odds of that happening to him if he participated and did well on tournaments then maybe he'd have a shot at that route.

Jaune was going to try the second option after training until he was seventeen then he would head out to beacon to take their test…. he didn't have a plan B so he was putting everything he had in his training. He didn't want to fail.

But that was beside the point right now he needed to decide on what club to join, he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Well the gardening club sounded ok and there was only one member so that was also a plus in his book, less people meant more free time if he could get his club activity done. Plus, he always liked to garden it was one of his favorite past times to do with his sisters.

After signing up he met with Nijima and answered some questions for him. He was in a pretty good mood as well. Honestly today couldn't be better.

Even when he walked into the dojo again he was in a really good mood. He quickly went up to his room and changed into his GI. He walked into the dojo to where the masters where gathered. "Alright Akisame sensei I'm ready for today's hell!" he said.

"Actually Jaune today we will begin technique training. In other words, you're going to learn how to fight." He said and Jaune grinned.

"Alright bring it I feel great today!" he said excited to learn how to fight. So you can imagine his confusion when the handed him a rolled up newspaper.

"Your first lesson will be with Shigure, followed by Kensai Ma, then myself and finally Apachai." Said Akisame. Shigure stood in front of him with a rolled up newspaper.

"And we're using rolled up newspaper because?" he asked. Akisame nodded to Shigure as she pulled out her katana then sheathed it. Jaune jumped when the statue next to him fell apart into little pieces.

"Oh just a safety precaution." Said Akisame with a little amusement.

"Ok then uh…what's first then Shigure sensei." Asked Jaune.

"I will…teach you…how to use …a knife." She said. "Get in a stance."

Jaune held out his rolled up newspaper. Shigure rolled her newspaper around his hand. "You want me to hit your hand like that? Your vitals are completely exposed." She tapped Jaune where his kidney, liver lungs and heart where. She walked behind Jaune. "Here's the right stance. Turn your body sideways and bring your free hand to your hip." She adjusted Jaune's body.

"Better now can you hit me?" she asked. Jaune nodded and lunged forward Shigure rolled the newspaper away and held her own at his neck. "I win." She said while staring into his eyes. Jaune gulped.

"Ok can we go again please." He asked Shigure nodded and showed Jaune how to properly parry and attack with a knife.

"Alright your turns over its mine now." Said Kensai as he led Jaune outside. "Now listen very carefully when evading never step back you must charge forward and wait for a break in your opponent's attack." Jaune watched the old master technique and tried to mimic it.

"Um Ma sensei what kind of technique is this?" asked Jaune.

"It's a defensive and offensive technique here I'll show you…Miu do mind coming here for a moment." He waved to Miu who begrudgingly cam over. "Now Miu I want you to attack me." Miu nodded and tried to kick him with a side kick Kensai moved forward and locked her leg with his arms and planted his head into her sternum.

"Now with this technique I can not only avoid the attack but get into my opponent's guard shoving my head into their chest where I can counter attack." He rubbed his head around Miu's chest and she tried to punch him only for him to run away.

"Practice that technique!" He ran away from Miu as she tried to swat him with a broom. "You're a dirty old man!" Jaune did as instructed but found the technique a little odd.

Akisame brought him into the dojo where a stone statue was waiting for him. "Um…sensei uh…what's with the statue?" he asked.

"Well I call it the great throwing deity so I think you can figure it out. Comprehension of your opponent's mass is crucial now try to throw this statue." Jaune nodded and grabbed the Gi the statue was wearing before he tried to throw it only for the statue to tilt back into place.

"How am I supposed to throw this when it's so heavy!?" He asked as he kept attempting to throw it.

"Try focusing on its center of gravity. On the human body it's just below the naval. If you simultaneously attack your opponents center of gravity and throw them off balance you can throw them easily." Said Akisame as he swiped the statues feet causing it to spin in the air before landing back on its feet.

"Ok I think I understand." Jaune got closer grabbing the statues belt and pushing its lower half it took him a couple tries to through it but when he did he was glistening in sweat.

"That throw was sloppy do it again." Said Akisame.

Next it was Apachai's turn.

"Right its Apachai turn next!" He cheered Jaune smiled and nodded.

"Alright sensei what should we do first?" Apachai put a pair of red boxing gloves on his hands.

"Today were doing mitts it too early for sparring." Said Apachai as he pats the mitts in his hand. Jaune nodded and started to punch the mitts.

"Yes that's right! That's it! Now get your forearm in there!" Jaune shoved his forearm into the mitt while punching the other. "Actually you're not good at all, but I think it's great! It's important for instructors to give positive feedback! Now you're going to dodge this." Apachai pulled back his right mitt.

"Dodge?" asked Jaune before his face kissed the mat Jaune flew into the air and passed out.

"Jaune!" Yelled Apachai as he caught him in his arms and screamed into the air. "Nooo not my first disciple!"

"Jaune-san!" yelled Miu as she ran over. Sakaki was leaning against the wall and grimaced.

"Humph." He chopped off the neck of a glass bottle of beer and started to drink. "At this rate he won't survive." He said absently.

 **One month later**

After one month of intense training Jaune actually felt pretty confident in his abilities granted Miu still beat him easily but he knew that he could wipe the floor with who he was a month ago. He was even able to somehow convince Sakaki to train him, he was finally back into karate. Although as the weeks progressed the training got harder and Akisame started to use what he felt like were torture machines.

He adjusted well into the school though, made some good friends, had a good time in the gardening club, trained every day. Right now he was walking down the east wing of the school looking for the library when he past the karate club.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN RETARDED SHIRAHAMA!" Jaune stopped and hid next to the door.

"Now listen up shrimp, this is your last chance give up the karate club or else," Jaune winced as he heard a metal groan and pop. "I'll give you that punch to your head." Jaune listened and he heard Kenichi muter something before he heard someone punch him.

"Uff! *Gasp*" Jaune clenched his fist and waited for the club to end watching the other member's leave before he walked in and saw Kenichi bruised up and moping the floor.

Jaune sighed and walked over and leaned on the wall.

"…So bullies huh." He said Kenichi sighed and nodded. Jaune rubbed the back of his head before he sat down next to Kenichi.

"Yeah guess no matter where you go guys like them are always there huh….so I'm guessing he wants you to quite the club?" He asked and Kenichi nodded.

"Yeah were going to have a match next Monday and the loser needs to quite but…I think he's going to kill me just look what he did to the bucket he punched the bottom clean off! And he said he was going to do that to my head!" He said as he picked up the broken metal bucket. He was freaking out and shivering.

"You want to know something; I was always called the weakest Arc back in my village. I was always bullied by this really big kid named Cardin. I was always getting beaten up by him and his gang…but I never backed down from him every time I went down I went down swinging." He said and Kenichi leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah but you're an Arc. I'm just…a normal guy. I can't fight, I don't have aura, and I'm never going to be as popular as you or Miu." He said while throwing the bucket into the trash bin at the end of the room.

"Kenichi you're my friend and as your friend I want to help you out…look how about the day you have your match I watch to make sure they don't go overboard. I won't fight for you but I'll have your back ok." Jaune held out a fist and Kenichi smiled and pumped it.

"Sure... thanks Jaune still won't change the fact that I'll lose." He said Jaune mockingly smacked his head.

"Never go into a fight expecting to lose. The minute you do you've already lost." He said mocking the voice of Akisame. "My sensei drilled that into my head. Look I'm rooting for you ok and win or lose at least you stood up for yourself." Kenichi smiled and jumped this feet pumping his fist.

"Right!" He said before cleaning up the rest of the club room.

Jaune walked back to the dojo thinking about ways he could help Kenichi…. he could ask one of the master if they would be ok with training him for the week…nope Kenichi would probably get killed.

He supposed he could teach him something before his match. But would it be enough for him to beat that big guy and even if Kenichi won who's to say that guy would accept the deal…and if he won, chances are someone worse than the first guy will come along and try to knock him down again. He wanted to help Kenichi he really did but. What could he do?

Miu passed by him on her bike to buy some groceries from the market. He waved at her as she rode off. Normally they would take shifts with the groceries and dinner. Normally whoever didn't buy the groceries made dinner so it was his turn tonight.

It was kind of sad that only three people knew how to cook in the dojo. Honestly he sometimes wondered if the other masters could survive with him and Miu. Well he supposed Master Ma could.

"Alright I'm back and ready for training!" He shouted as he walked through the gate. He wasn't able to open it completely but he was able to make enough room for him to squeeze through.

 **One week later**

Jaune sat in a seize position next to the other karate club member.

"Hey what are you doing here kid you aren't a member of the karate club." Said one of the members.

"I'm here to watch my friend fight today to make sure the referee keeps it fair." He said.

"Are you saying we would set the punk up to fail please the kid doesn't stand a chance to begin with."

"And to make sure it doesn't go to far." He adds flaring his aura a little. This shut the karate club's members up since none of them had their aura unlocked…well except one.

"Hey your that Jaune Arc kid from 1-E right. I will be the referee I'm Saijo Tsukuba." He said while tightening his black belt and flaring his aura. "I'll be sure the match is fair, despite what this match is about we have honor in the karate club." Jaune nodded to him and crossed his arms. He gave Kenichi a thumbs up as he entered.

That's when Jaune saw his opponent he never thought he'd see someone BIGGER then Cardin but nope her he was.

"You really are retarded aren't you Shirahama." He said while cracking his knuckles.

Kenichi gulped and got into a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid of you anymore Daimonji." He said. Jaune had learned from Nijima that he was always called weak knees because he would shake when confronting a bully. But right now he was standing firm. Jaune smiled and him.

"Give it your all Kenichi!" he shouted.

When the battle began Jaune cringed at the devastating punch that landed on Kenichi. The poor boy went flying up into the wall and crashed to the floor hard.

Kenichi got back up and bite his sleeve saying he was alright to continue. Jaune watched the fight and smirked when Kenichi spun around Daimonji's punch and punched his side. Only for his opponent to kick him down.

'So that's where Miu was always walking off too. She was teaching Kenichi how to defend himself.' Though Jaune as he watched the match progress Kenichi wasn't getting hit but his attacks weren't doing anything to his opponent.

'Come on Kenichi that technique can be an attack. You can win this.' Thought both Jaune and Miu. Miu was sitting outside the window watching the match. Jaune smirked when Kenichi unintentionally tripped him with his foot.

'That's it your starting to get it!' He thought while the other members laughed at Daimongi.

"THAT'S IT COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" He yelled as he tried to punch Kenichi as hard as he can. That was a very big mistake on his part.

"Like we say back in Vale." Said Jaune.

By using his body to coil around the body of your opponent while moving backwards and when you move to the side he pushed the body back when he's unbalanced using your opponent's momentum against them! By trying to hit Kenichi as hard as he could he only made Kenichi counter more devastating! Daimongi hit the ground with his head hard and was knocked out.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall."

"Did…did I win?" Asked Kenichi in disbelief.

"The punk, he passed out, someone get some water!" Yelled the referee he splashed Daimonji's face with water and he jolted up. He looked at Kenichi with a look of disbelief and at the ref.

"That doesn't count does it that was a throwing move!" He said and the referee glared at him.

"Damn coward didn't the loser agree to quite the club?" He asked.

"But that wasn't an attack that was a trick. I.. I. I DON'T WANT TO QUITE THE CLUB!" He cried.

"That's right," Kenichi spoke up. "I totally forgot about the rules of prohibiting throwing moves in a match…this match is an infringement on those rules. It's my loss." He said and walked away. Jaune smiled at Kenichi. Jaune walked behind Kenichi and pat him on the back causing the boy to wince.

"Oh sorry man my bad…good job back there…you might have lost on a technicality but you won the fight in my book." He said Kenichi smiled at him and rubbed his sides.

"Yeah well…I could tell the club meant more to him than it did to me so I figured I should just leave." He said and Jaune nodded.

"You know…the gardening club is always looking for new members." Said Jaune.

As they left the club Saijo Tsukuba watched them. '…How did that kid beat him? And that guy he's friends with just how strong is he?' He though before he returned to the club room. 'I need to report this to Kisara.'

 **chapter three is done. now to avoid any confusion let me say that I went back to chapter one and made a few changes. as always I hope you enjoyed the story and leave a review if you feel like it.**

 **[poll]**

 **ok so as usual with my stories I will be starting a poll for pairings.**

 **JaunexKisara**

 **JaunexMiu**

 **JaunexRenka**

 **Jaunexshigure**

 **Jaunexpyrhha**

 **JaunexKaname(Freya)**

 **JaunexRachel**

 **or**

 **Harem**

 **yeah to cast you vote either leave a review or send me a pm. oh and bonus points if you can give me a reason to choose said pairing.**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Kisara sat back in her chair with her legs crossed. She looked over the picture of the first years looking for good goons to recruit. Most of them looked like your typical delinquent and others just looked too plain. Her list this year was actually very small. So when two freshmen popped up on her radar from one of her best 'recruiters' she was determined to get a hold of them. There was only one problem.

"He's an Arc." She said as she looked over the small file they got from the journalism club, he had an unlocked aura, was above the average in P.E, did well in all his classes and his combat skill was un-known. Well she figured he couldn't have been that strong if he wasn't in a combat school but that didn't mean he would be a push over. Not to mention if he didn't agree to join her gang and her recruiter picked a fight they could gain the attention of the Arc family and that would mean the end of her Branch of Ragnarok.

But at the same time if she had an Arc on her side it would give her gang more influence and popularity within the school. The faculty would be more inclined to look the other way and she would possibly have a boom in new recruits wanting to join and fight alongside an Arc.

Kisara was not a big fan of gambling but with Jaune Arc she was being tempted to try her hand.

"Tsukuba I want you to go through the list, see who's worth our time but leave Jaune Arc alone for now he's a wildcard. Wait until we can dig up more information." She said as she flicked a picture of Kenichi Shirahama at him, he caught it then walked out. She looked back down at the file in front of her.

"Jaune Arc huh." She smirked at that, if she got an Arc on her side who knows what could happen.

 **Meanwhile with Jaune and Kenichi**

Kenichi was crouching next to the wall freaking out. Jaune only looked slightly nervous as well. Why you might ask?

"So… your telling me we just got the attention of a gang and they either want us to join or beat us to a pulp." Said Jaune. Nijima nodded and looked through his scroll.

"Let's see. Tsukuba, he's the captain of the Karate club and has ties with Ragnarok. Says here he wants to fight both you and Kenichi and he's one of the few kids in our school with their aura unlocked." He said. "Still though I'm not sure how the fight between you and Tsukuba would go but him and Kenichi well…he'd be a bloody pulp on the floor before he had the chance to say ow." Kenichi started to laugh a little hysterically.

"This has been bugging me for a while now but why aren't you enrolled in a combat school?" asked Nijima. Jaune grimaced and sighed.

"My parents didn't want me to be a Huntsmen, they went as far as to go behind my back to try and find ways to distract me. I might have left the house to train so to speak." He said and Nijima eyes lit up.

"Arc, it's your turn for the pull up bars!" Yelled their P.E instructor. Jaune ran off and Miu ran by him over to Kenichi and Nijima. He needed to get ready now, he was more worried for Kenichi then himself. He felt confident enough to fight a random thug but Kenichi, he hated to admit it but he wouldn't stand a chance…well he guessed he should talk with the masters to see if they can help him.

 **Later that day at the dojo**

Jaune had finished his daily training and was working on dinner. He looked out the window and saw Kenichi walking with the elder. He immediately tried to warn him only to be hit on the back of the head by something hard. He turned around only to get hit again in the same spot. He rubs the spot he was hit and quickly looks around. He saw a blur out of the corner of his eye and then he felt like a rock crashed into the side of his head. He put his back against the wall and looked around for Shigure or one of the other master. He looked down and saw Tochimaru climbing up his shirt.

"Oh hey there do you know who's be-" Jaune's head tilted up with wide eyes in disbelief when Tochimaru slammed into his chin. Jaune felt the world tilt as he was flipped over and his back hit the floor hard. He remembered blacking out but when he came too. He laid there in complete disbelief.

"…. did…. did I just get my ass kicked by a mouse?" He asked as he got up rubbing his sore jaw and the little pride he had left.

"Lets…you know what I'm just going to finish making dinner then I'm going to pretend this didn't happen." He said. He looked out the window and saw Kenichi going through hell. 'Sorry man I tried to warn you I really did, you sold your body and soul to a bunch of devils.' He thought before bringing the food out to the other masters.

Jaune walked out with a small tray and some tea.

"Yo Kenichi I take it you're going to be training here now?" He asked as Kenichi struggled to hold up the two large earns.

"What the Jaune what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live and train here… I tried to warn you when I saw you earlier but I slipped and hit my head pretty hard."

"…oh thanks anyways man but I am not going to give up… I can't afford to, not when my life's on the line!" He said.

"Well welcome to hell Kenichi." He said while handing Akisame a cup of tea.

"…thanks man." He said before he started to cry a little.

 **The next day during lunch**

Jaune was at his desk eating a sandwich he'd made earlier this morning when Tsukuba walked over to his desk. Jaune looked up at him and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Hey Arc where's that Shirahama kid." He demanded. Jaune only looked up at him before he shrugged.

"He went to buy some drinks from a vending machine try the one down the hall to your right." He said Tsukuba nodded before walking out the class. Jaune waited a few minutes before he walked over to the broom locker and opened it grabbing a drink from Kenichi before he closed it again and went back to his seat.

Tsukuba walked back in and got in Jaune's face. "You just missed him." He said with a neutral face before he opened up his orange soda. Tsukuba wanted to fight Jaune badly but he had orders from Kisara to not harm him.

"Don't push your luck Arc." He said before leaving the classroom. Jaune watched him walk off before letting go of that breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

This routine continued for a few days. Jaune would eat his launch and he'd send Tsukuba on a wild goose chase, and Tsukuba was starting to get pissed off.

Jaune continued to cover for Kenichi and when they returned to the dojo they split up and trained separately. The masters had all instructed him to not teach Kenichi any techniques. He begrudgingly followed their instructions. Right now he was training with Shigure on how to use a staff.

He was holding a bamboo Bo staff and he was next to Shigure going through drills he held his staff firmly and brought it up down.

"Sensei can I ask you a question?"

"What…is it?" She asked before jabbing at his side to correct his stance.

"Do you know how I would be able to fight against the Grimm with these weapons like…where I should or shouldn't aim at." He asked since most of the techniques he was learning where more targeted at human opponents.

"The best…way to teach… is by experience….in one week… I will… take you on…a hunt." She said before she instructed him how to block. She slowly went back and forth with Jaune as they traded blows and blocks.

"Good let's pick up the pace." She said before Jaune got hit in the head by her staff. Jaune grimaced before he tried to keep up with the fast paced attacks.

"...it seems… you have some talent with weapons," She said as she tripped him with the end of her staff before holding it at his neck. "…but only a little…train hard…and prepare for the hunt."

"Yes Shigure-sensei." Groaned Jaune before she helped him up a slight smile on her face.

 **The next day after class**

Jaune was finishing watering the plants when he saw Kenichi getting dragged off by Tsukuba towards one of the school's hallways. Jaune put down the canteen and ran after them.

When he saw Kenichi fighting he wanted to help out but…it wasn't his fight right now it was Kenichi's fight this is what he was training for. He would step in only when it got to dangerous for the fight to continue.

Jaune silently watched the fight from the end of the alley and when Kenichi collapsed to the ground in pain that's when he stepped forward.

"Damn bastard get back up!" Yelled Tsukuba before he kicked Kenichi in the stomach again.

"That's enough Tsukuba the fights over." Said Jaune as he walked up to him and got in Tsukuba's face.

"Tch damn weakling wasn't worth all that time… you however… SCREW KISARAS ORDERS!" He yelled as he pointed at Jaune and planted his foot over Kenichi's back. "IV'E WANTED TO FIGHT YOU FOR A WHILE NOW. SO BRING IT ON ARC!" Jaune glared at him.

"Get your foot off my friend Tsukuba." Warned Jaune. Tsukuba smirked and rose his foot slowly before stomping it back on Kenichi's back.

"Make me." He said. Jaune stepped forward and punched Tsukuba in the face causing him to stumble backwards away from Kenichi. He grinned and wiped away the blood from his mouth.

"Finally someone worth my damn time!" He yelled as he jabbed at Jaune. Jaune caught his punch and twisted his arm rotating his body so that he's faced away from Tsukuba before throwing him over his shoulder. Tsukuba hit the ground hard before he jumped back to his feet and tried to kick Jaune. Jaune used the technique Master Ma taught him and took a step forward locking his leg and shoving his head into his stomach.

"Aaarrrghghg." Yelled Tsukuba and Jaune felt something in his leg pop. Jaune let go of his leg and grabbed the next punch Tsukuba threw. He pulled on his punch and stepped forward and delivered an elbow to his face while simultaneously swiping his feet forward causing his body to tilt backwards. Tsukuba crashed back onto the floor and didn't get back up.

"Haa… shit I didn't go too far did I?" He asked before checking to make sure Tsukuba was alright. He looked over at Kenichi who struggled to get off the ground.

"…nothing I did…was even worth it." He said before slowly walking off. Jaune sighed before he walked next to Kenichi.

"You ok man." He asked and Kenichi only shook his head and looked down.

"…no I'm not… how…how are you so strong Jaune?" He asked.

"… I've trained nonstop for over a month straight sometimes from dusk till dawn…. c'mon lets go get you looked at by Akisame sensei."

 **Later with Kisara's troops**

"He did what!?" Shouted Kisara as she broke a cement block with a snap kick.

"He fought and lost to Jaune Arc… well some reports are that Kenichi defeated him but since Tsukuba can't remember the fight very well we can't verify either accounts." Said her assistant and bodyguard.

"…damn this complicates things more…fuck it get me the technique trio now!" She ordered. Her assistant nodded before running off to gather Takeda, Ukita and Koga.

The three of them walked in and Takeda saluted lazily at Kisara. "Yo what's up boss lady?"

She tossed them two pictures of Kenichi and Jaune. "Those two bring them to me unharmed if possible beaten if necessary." She said as Takeda looked at the pictures. "Their names are Jaune Arc and Kenichi Shirahama. First year's class 1-E."

"Meh that Shirahama kid doesn't look like much, if Tsukuba lost to him then he's really pathetic." Said Koga as he looked at Jaune. "Neither does that Arc to be honest." He said only to get smacked in the back of the head by Ukita.

"You're an idiot, he's an Arc they're one of the best huntsmen families on Remnant who knows how strong this guy really is, especially if he has aura." He said.

"Well this might be pretty fun." Said Takeda as he leaned against the wall lazily.

 **Meanwhile at Ryozanpaku**

Jaune and Miu were in the middle of a sparring match. Jaune blocked a round house kick from Miu and tried to punch her exposed side only for her to block and jab at him with her left hand. Jaune leaned back and pivoted on the balls of his feet attacking her with a round house kick.

Miu to dropped low to the ground and swiped Jaune's feet knocking him down. She rolled onto his chest grabbing his right arm and twisting it and then locking it between her legs. "Arrh arhh ok ok ow I yield." He said while patting the floor. Miu released him and helped him up.

"That was a good spar Jaune you're getting better." She said and Jaune rolled his shoulder in discomfort.

"Thanks for the spar Miu." He said.

"Where do you think you lost Jaune." Asked Akisame as he worked on another statue.

"Probably when I tried to attack her with a round house I was off balance and wasn't prepared for her sweep." He said.

"Wrong the minute you lost was when you gave up when Miu had your arm locked." He said as Jaune nodded.

"I see then I should have struggled more?" He asked.

"Struggled no you should have tried to break free." Said Akisame as he started to sand out the edges of his statue. "By the way I've realized that the training has gotten stale for you so I've decided to crank it up a notch." Said Akisame and Jaune gulped.

 **A few minutes later**

"ARE YOU TRYING TO COOK ME OR TRAIN ME!" Yelled Jaune as he did curl ups upside over a low fire that Akisame was flaming.

"I call this the roast squid dance experience." He said and Jaune could only groan and struggle.

"I CALL THIS A SLOW DEATH." 'Fuck if I don't go fast enough I'll burn my stomach and back!' Thought Jaune as he struggled to keep up the pace and avoid getting burned.

"Keep this up for another hour Jaune."

"YOUR GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME I CAN JUST TELL!" He cried and winced when he felt his abs get roasted a little.

"Human beings can experience amazing feats of strength when they're put into a life or death situation. By training like this you will reach new heights of strength."

 **Later that night after training**

Jaune staggered down the hallway he was beaten battered and he smelled like soot and ash. He rested in front of the rope for a minute to prepare his burning arms for the climb to his room.

"Good evening Jaune." Said the Elder causing Jaune to jump in surprise.

"Ahhh Elder don't sneak up on me like that." He said clutching his heart.

"Haha forgive me I was just wondering how you where adjusting to the dojo is all." Asked the Elder while stroking his beard.

"Well you guys push me pretty hard but… I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me sir you gave me a roof over my head, food, a place to train and you even enrolled me into school. Thank you sir." He said while bowing to the Elder.

"Think nothing of it Jaune I owe your grandfather more than a few favors." He said and Jaune couldn't help but wonder how his grandfather knew the Elder.

"Sir how do you know my grandfather?" He asked the Elder only grinned before he motioned for Jaune to follow him. He led Jaune to his room and lifted up the floor board Jaune sat in front of the elder in a seiza position.

"Me and your grandfather go fairly far back." He said while pulling out an old wooden box. "He was my disciple brother, my rival and dear friend. Out of all the opponents I faced I could never defeat him and he could never defeat me."

"Wait you trained with my grandfather?" Asked Jaune in shock. The Elder nodded and opened the box pulling out a bundle of cloth. "Wait you never won a fight against my grandfather!"

"Yes he trained here like you, searching for his own path. And he never won either it always ended in a draw. The two of us honestly couldn't stand each other when we started out, but over time I saw him as a brother." He said pulling out an old picture of a blond man with wild blond hair and a thick mustache with an arm draped over the shoulder of another blond man with Crocea Mors strapped to his back and armour on his chest.

"We went on many adventures the two of us foolishly challenging masters and Grimm alike." Jaune could only listen intently to the master's tale. He had no idea his grandfather lived this kind of life. The Elder pulled out a package wrapped in old cloth.

"These used to belong to him…now I give them to you his successor." He handed it to Jaune. He opened the package slowly and came face to face with two crimson metal arms and shin guards similar to the elders but with the Arc insignia on the back hand plate. "Well don't just stare at them try them on." Jaune nodded and put on the arm and shin guards they could be adjusted by a metal wire to the correct size so it was pretty much a one size fit all. He noticed a small switch towards the bottom of his palm and he pressed it causing the back hand guard to retract.

"Wow this is really cool." He rolled his wrist and was surprise to feel absolutely no restriction, it was almost like a glove…wait. "Thank you master." The Elder raised his hands.

"There's no need just consider it a welcome gift… as of this point forward all the masters have acknowledged you as a true disciple of Ryozanpaku."

Jaune stood up strait and smile at the elder and pumped his arm. "Got it I won't let you guys down!" The Elder grinned before standing up. "That's good keep that tenacity and determination boy, you're going to need it for what awaits you down the road." Jaune nodded and the Elder opened the door for him. He went back to his room with a feeling of pride and new determination to tackle his training harder than before.

 **so here chapter four hope you all enjoy leave a I will slowly be introducing Rwby characcters into the story.**

 **poll results**

 **harem(11 votes)**

 **Pyrhha(5 votes)**

 **Kaname(Freya five votes)**

 **miu and Shigure tied(4 votes)**

 **renka(two votes)**

 **Rachel(one vote)**

 **kisara(0 votes)**

 **these are the current results for the paiing poll including those that pm me. the poll will continue for another four chapters.**

 **have a great day and or night.**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku**


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

It's been two weeks since Jaune defeated Tsukuba. Rumors were spread like wild fire by Nijima. The most notable was that both Jaune and Kenichi had taken him down together and that they were the strongest tag team delinquent's in the school. Others where that Kenichi won and a lot of them surrounded him despite his best efforts. All of these were spread by Nijima.

But with these rumors came a number of new fighters looking for a fight. He had to fight more thugs in the last week then has had to shave in his entire life. Not only did he have to fight any two-bit thug looking to get street cred, he also had to hide with Kenichi from more of those Ragnarok goons. Him, Miu, and Kenichi had changed their spots periodically and randomly to avoid detection from the hunting party.

Kenichi had continued to train at Ryozanpaku and was determined to get stronger. He didn't want to ever feel like that again. He wanted to become strong enough to protect Miu and stand beside Jaune as equals.

The only other thing to note that happened was the hunt Shigure took him on, they traveled to a restricted forest often used by a combat school…he still wasn't sure if what they did was legal or not. Inside that forest he learned firsthand what the Grimm where capable of. There was a reason humanity was always fighting a losing battle against the Grimm. They were extremely dangerous to any normal person without aura. A Beowolf could obliterate them with a single swipe of its paws. Shigure had taught him how to travel by tree top and to identify what branch was strong enough in a heartbeat. She also nonchalantly would show him where the weak spots were on the most common Grimm species, while also showing him how to track and identify Grimm.

She had him fight a couple of packs of Beowolves using different weapons. He used his sword, his shield, a bo staff and even learned how to use a bow and arrow. He was actually surprised how fast it took him to be able to use a bow and arrow and actually hit his targets, normally the Grimm's eyes. Shigure didn't interfere even when his aura ran out, she merely sat or stood above him on a branch watching him and killing any Grimm that he wasn't ready to face just yet. The only time she stepped in was when one Beowolf cut his lower left cheeks leaving three long cuts that would probably scar. She killed the Beowolf and looked him over when she was satisfied the injury wasn't fatal she stitched him up which was a painful ordeal for him since they only had a basic first aid kit and some stiches there wasn't really anything in there to deal with pain. After that she instructed him how to hide his presence which he found really difficult to do but eventually he got the hang of it.

They spent the week in the woods. Jaune learning to avoid the Grimm at night, to scavenge food and the best way to collect a trophy from a fallen Grimm using rapier wasp venom to stop it from fading. He had collect three Beowolf fangs and strewn them together with two juveniles nevermore feathers in between to make a tribal necklace often worn in his village after a hunt by a male or female who has come of age.

Well they could get tattoos as well but he didn't really want to plus he really like the necklace he made.

After returning to the city he was surprised to hear that Kenichi manage to beat one of Ragnarok's best fighters some kid named Koga and his gang. It was obvious that Kenichi felt proud of himself but he was still freaking out about fighting the other two fighters that where after them.

"Doesn't that scare still hurt man?" asked Kenichi and Jaune nodded.

"Just a little, it's mostly sore and a bit itchy but its healing pretty fast thanks to my aura." He said as he gently pats the large bandage on his lower cheek.

"You need to be more careful, even with Shigure there you should never underestimate the Grimm." Scolded Miu and Jaune nodded before laying down crossing his arms behind his head as he looked up at the blue skies above.

"I know I saw firsthand what weak and juvenile Grimm could do. I'm going to be fighting more powerful opponents down the line and they are going to be more numerous as well." He said.

"Still be sure to be extra careful when you and Shigure go hunting I don't want my friend to be Grimm chow." She said and Jaune laughed lightly. Kenichi smiled.

"Ha ha very funny….so Kenichi how's the dojo been for you?" he asked as Kenichi shrugged and ate a piece of squid from, his bento.

"It's been a hell of a lot to pay for." He said and Jaune nodded.

"Yeah the training is pretty intense but it's really effective." He said as he rolled his stiff shoulders, he was glad Apachai learned how to hold back, he was actually amazed he was still alive to be honest. Apachai was a great teacher but he had problems holding back.

They continued to train at Ryozanpaku, and hide from Ragnarok for about a week. Until they both found a note on their notebooks when they're class was about to start. Two of their classmates where missing and Ragnarok said they had two of their friends. Jaune made the excuse that he wasn't feeling well to go to the infirmary and Kenichi simply asked to use the restroom the two of them ran down the corridors of the school to the roof of building C.

Kenichi gripped the note in his hand tightly and ran as fast as Jaune much to his surprise. When they reached the top Jaune saw three delinquents standing around his two classmates.

There was a tall guy with light blue hair with a blade of grass in his teeth leaning back with his left hand in his pocket, a big guy wearing shade what undercut and a short kid wearing a headband.

"See I told you they'd come." Said Takeda.

"Those bastards stupid or something." said Ukita as he dropped on of their class mates. He honestly couldn't believe both of them showed up.

"Let my classmates go." Spoke Kenichi. Their classmates ran past them crying and Jaune glared at the three members of Ragnarok. They had gone after his classmate's, innocent people had gotten involved in his and Kenichi's fight…that was unforgivable.

"Ha-ha some friends you two got there. I knew you'd both show up you see its human nature for people to do the right thing. But those people always lose." Said Takeda with a hard glare. Ukita stormed right up to Kenichi and grabbed him by his color.

"Although the orders where to bring you back I think we're entitled to rough you up a bit for sending us on this little chase." He said to Jaune and Kenichi.

"Stop this we don't have any reason to fight." said Kenichi and Ukita yelled and tried to throw him. Only for Kenichi to wrap around his neck with his arms.

Jaune walked forward towards Takeda. "Why did you involve our classmates? They didn't have anything to do with us yet you used them as bait." He said and Takeda lazily scratched the back of his head.

"Hey we were getting tired of hunting you two down so while those three are going at it." He reached into his right pocket and Jaune tensed thinking he was reaching for a weapon only to raise his eyebrow in confusion when Takeda pulled out a piece of chalk and a small clock.

He watched in confusion and the realization when Takeda made the outline of a boxing ring on the roof.

"Three minutes per round, one-minute break between round." He said with a smile before he tossed the chalk in the air and punched it obliterating it into dust. Jaune clapped his hands and Takeda gave a mock bow.

"As a former boxer I'll take you on with just one hand Jaune Arc." He said while raising his fist and stepping in the ring. Jaune looked over at Kenichi as he fought both Ukita and Koga.

"You need help there or can I fight this guy." He asked Kenichi as he dodged a round house kick from Koga and gave Jaune a thumbs up before grabbing Ukita's head and slamming his knee into his face breaking his sunglasses and blocking a round house kick from Koga. "Don't worry about me man just focus on your fight."

Jaune nodded and stepped in the ring taking off his jacket.

"Well at least you have one decent friend but those two cowards you both tried to protect have run away. If I could describe you two in one word it would be. Stupid." he said before he stepped forward and jabbed at Jaune. Jaune brought his hands up to guard his face but he nearly fell over when he felt his punch connect. Jaune retaliated with a right hook before tilting his head as Takeda made another jab at his face. Jaune stepped forward into Takeda's guard and brought up a spinning knee kick into Takeda's stomach. He gasped in pain before he took a few steps back holding his stomach.

Jaune used that time to get into a tan garde mui, the starting stance for Muay Tai. He took deep breaths and stepped forward trying to deliver an elbow strike to Takeda's head while he was still dazed only to fall to the ground when he felt a devastating hit to his temple from a right hook Takeda had pulled. He laid on the ground dazed and Takeda started to count down. Jaune got back up to his feet and shook his head.

'What the hell, he was only using one hand but I got hit three times! Damn I can't underestimate this guy at all!' he thought.

"Damn that's one means right hook." He said before spitting out some blood from his mouth and Takeda grinned.

"I can say the same about that knee of yours." He pats his stomach a little to emphasize. Jaune waited for Takeda to make the next move. Takeda took several fast steps towards him and Jaune blocked his punches and attacked Takeda's shins with a low kick. Takeda grimaced in pain before he retaliated with a flurry of fast punches somewhere aimed at his face but a majority where aimed at his torso. Jaune had trouble defending against all the punches and the ones that did land where devastating. Jaune attacked Takeda's other leg with two low kicks and Takeda stopped his onslaught for a brief moment that Jaune capitalized on. He delivered another low kick to Takeda's leg and he fell to the ground grabbing his shins Jaune stepped back and started to count down when he reached five Takeda got back up and Jaune stepped forward. He was starting to see the effects this technique had on boxers. Takeda was much slower now and he could see each attack as if he was broadcasting the. Jaune still got hit a few times but he was gaining ground against Takeda.

He punched Takeda with a right hook and delivered a powerful left elbow strike to his temple before grabbing the back of his head and was about to deliver a spinning knee drive when he heard the bell ring he stopped just a few millimeters away from Takeda's face. Jaune released him and walked to a corner.

Takeda looked at Jaune in confusion. He had had Takeda right there he could have ended the fight right then and there. "Why'd you stop?" he asked while wiping his mouth Jaune pointed at the clock.

"It's a three-minute break right?" he said and Takeda grinned.

"Hahaha you really are stupid…it's a one-minute break." He said. Jaune nodded and took a knee taking deep breaths. His entire body ached and his scar was stinging something fierce. He looked to his right to see Kenichi leaning against the chain linked fence bruised up and tired. Ukita and Koga where sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

"Good job Kenichi." He said. Kenichi grinned and raised a hand. "Excuse me Takeda, can I ask you a question? Why did you quit boxing?"

"You. You just ask that so carelessly keep that up your friends won't like you that much." Warned Takeda with a cold glare.

Takeda told the two of them about what happed to him. Kenichi passed out halfway through it until the bell rung and the fight continued between him and Jaune.

"Friends will only get you hurt! They'll abandon you!" yelled Takeda with a rage. Jaune hadn't seen in this fight. He was being cautious this round he was constantly expecting Takeda to use his left hand. Honestly what kind of person actually fought only using one hand! Takeda tried to step to the side but his leg wouldn't listen to him and Jaune manage to land a right straight on Takeda. Takeda glared and punched Jaune so hard he fell against the chain linked fence and dented it.

"I went to help my friend that night, we fought a gang of delinquents and we won obviously. But I didn't go to my match the next day. Or any of the matches afterwards. My boxing career ended with my injury from that fight and my 'friend's' career went smoothly. So how is it a stupid story huh that's the reason!" Takeda got into Jaune's guard and wailed on him with jabs, straights and hooks. Jaune kept his arms up and waited for an opening.

"Guys like you always piss me off! The kind of guys that just can't abandon a friend in need!" he yelled he pulled his right fist back. "I won't feel relived until I make you see the truth! Those two guys we caught ran! So what you're doing now is completely worthless!" Jaune ducked under it stepping forward. He got past Takeda advance and stood defiantly in front of him.

'This guy is asking me to prove him wrong!' thought Jaune. There was just something in Takeda's eyes and the way he fought he was challenging Jaune to prove him wrong!

"You're wrong!" he yelled and he and Takeda clashed against each other. Jaune pivoted on his feet around Takeda's punch and tried to deliver a round house kick only for Takeda to dodge and throw a punch straight for Jaune's groin. Jaune immediately brought his right hand down to block the punch only to get struck in the face several times. He took a step back and glared at Takeda.

"I didn't come here for recognition. I came here to stop you guys from harming people that weren't involved. I won't care if those two thank me or not after this." He said and Takeda lashed out at Jaune with rage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled and sent a sloppy punch at Jaune. Jaune slapped it aside and grabbed Takeda's head he jumped up and slammed his knee into his head. Takeda fell backwards into the fence, breaking it. He started to fall wide eyed from the roof of a five story building with no aura.

'...So this is how I die.' He thought before closing his eyes. 'Jaune Arc. You're a really weird guy… it's a shame I didn't meet you earlier. I think we could have been good friends.' Takeda smiled at the thought only for his eyes to snap open as Jaune grabbed his right hand.

"Grrrr the fights over, use your left hand and get up here you bastard!" yelled Jaune as he struggles to hold onto Takeda while holding onto the edge of the roof. Both arms where burning and tingling his entire body shook and protested his every action by just holding onto Takeda.

"You're an idiot let me go you'll fall with me!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND CLIMB!" yelled Jaune. Takeda sighed and shuffled his left arm out of his pocket. It hanged there uselessly.

"...sorry man my left arm is paralyzed. I can't move it at all. It's the same injury that ended my career as a boxer." He said solemnly. "Sacrificing your body to save others will only leave you with regrets." He said while closing his eyes. Jaune took deep breaths and concentrated he didn't know why he just had a feeling at the back of his being. No it was more like a flame he didn't know why but he knew he needed to trust it!

"What are you doing this isn't the time to take deep breaths let me go and save yourself!" yelled Takeda and Jaune only told him to shut up. Jaune's body began to glow as he pulled all the aura he possibly had left to pull something off he didn't know what he was about to do but he trusted his instincts. "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH FOR ME ALREADY JUST STOP!"

"I WONT LET YOU FALL!" yelled Jaune as he opened his eyes as they turned a blinding gold and he felt a surge of power rush through his body he quickly directed that power to the arm holding Takeda and Jaune practically threw him onto the roof but at the cost of the fence he was holding to break. Jaune fell forward his eyes locking with Takeda's as he fell. Jaune smiled at him and Takeda mouth hanged in shock before he yelled something Jaune felt his body stop falling as he felt someone grab his left arm and pulled him onto the roof with Takeda. Kenichi dragged Jaune back onto the roof with the last of his strength before passing out again. Ukita had dragged Takeda up over as well.

"Honestly you bastards what the hell do you two think you're doing!" said Ukita as he slumped next to Jaune and Kenichi.

Jaune merely took deep shallow breaths as his entire body felt like it was twisted, torn and burned all at once. What the hell did he just do!? Was…was that his semblance!?…Again what the hell did he do!? That was awesome yet his entire body felt like he was thrown through the streets of hell by the shittiest pickup truck by the ankles being chained with thorny chains…while also going through a mob of Grimm.

Takeda looked over at Jaune his left eye swollen shut. "You damn idiot why. Why did you try to save me? We aren't even friends" he asked and Jaune merely grinned weakly.

"My parents…always said...strangers are just friends…you haven't met yet." Takeda stared at Jaune before he started to laugh. It was just too funny, this guy risked his life on the very possibility they could be friends it went against everything Takeda thought he knew about friendship…

"Hashanah AHHHH I shouldn't laugh but that was just funny to me." He said and gave a weak smile as he sat up using his right arm for support.

Miu kicked open the door, "JAUNE, KENICHI!" she yelled and her eyes dilated when she saw Jaune and Kenichi on the ground either unconscious or barely conscious.

 **One beat down later**

Jaune and Takeda were being dragged by Ukita, Koga, Kenichi and Miu. The six of them hobbling into Akisame's clinic.

Jaune was the first to be treated. Akisame had to call Kensei to help since whatever Jaune had done locked up the muscles in his right arm.

Ukita and Koga where treated next and Kenichi and finally Takeda.

"Now onto this boxing fellow here." Said Akisame as he looked over Takeda who merely waved Akisame off nonchalantly.

"Thanks doc but I'm used to these type of injuries I'll be fine." Said Takeda while gently tapping his bruised up face.

"I was talking about your left arm." He said and Takeda flinched.

"I never said anything about my left arm!" Akisame got behind Takeda. He pinched the pack of his neck and Takeda recoiled in pain before lashing out…. with his left hand. Jaune and everyone else in the room including Takeda could only look in amazement at his left arm. Takeda winced and his arm dropped to his side.

"It moved right please tell me I wasn't dreaming or that Jaune hit me too hard on the head." he begged and Akisame nodded.

"It moved. It can be healed" he said and Takeda beamed with a hopeful smile.

"Is…is boxing still too much?" he asked and Akisame scoffed.

"Don't fool yourself…when I'm through with you you'll be able to arm wrestle an Ursa." He said and Takeda beamed happily he could get back into boxing again!

"Can I sign up with you for treatments!?" he practically begged. Akisame nodded and started a treatment plan before getting to work.

 **Two days later**

After the fight with the technique trio, Ragnarok kind of calmed down in sending their own goons after them but random thugs looking for fights where coming out of the wood works in droves. It seemed like no matter how many the two of them beat more and more just kept on coming. Kenichi did fight and lose a fight to some guy in a different Ragnarok gang. Kenichi only described him as a mop head.

Jaune had a sneaking suspicion it was Nijima who was spreading all those weird rumors about him. Honestly he was nowhere near strong enough to rip a Beowulf's head off nor did he have special eye powers…. well maybe he did.

He still didn't know what he did exactly but he would guess that his semblance was related to strength or maybe it was just him using the last of his aura to pull Takeda up. He didn't know what he did and he couldn't recreate it either. Not that he wanted to after he pulled Takeda up his body was in so much pain he couldn't move for an hour.

Kenichi had also agreed to start staying at the dojo during the weekends. Jaune let Kenichi bunk with him since his room was big enough to hold two and he was used to sharing a room anyways.

Right now Jaune and Kenichi were sparing since they were both at closer levels. The two of them honestly had difficulty fighting each other mostly because of how they're fighting styles clashed. While Kenichi focused mostly on defense and powerful counters, Jaune was more well-rounded but was more suited for speed and power. Not to mentioned that Jaune had a longer reach then Kenichi.

The masters had decided to add a little competition into their training, whoever didn't make the most progress went through hell on earth during the weekends. They had both experienced it and they were both motivated by mutual fear to do everything in their power to not go through that again.

Jaune grabbed Kenichi's head and slammed his knee into his nose and Kenichi locked Jaune's leg and threw him onto the matt before he started to grapple with Jaune on the floor. Jaune spun around and got on Kenichi's back and put him into a headlock. Kenichi shoved his head back and hit Jaune in the face causing his grip to loosen enough for Kenichi to break free. Kenichi grabbed Jaune's arm and twisted it before he was elbowed in the side by Jaune's free arm. The two of them rolled away from each other with grins on their faces. There just something about fighting each other that was just fun.

Akisame stepped in stopping the match.

"Ok I think that's enough for today the two of you go get washed up that was an excellent spar." He said. Kenichi and Jaune bowed to each other before walking towards the hot springs.

"Damn did you have to use your head?" asked Jaune as he soaked in the hot water stroking his sore jaw. Kenichi shrugged from across from him before drenching his head with water from a bucket.

"Oh like your one to talk mister flying knee to the face." He countered and Jaune pointed at him.

"Touché my friend."

This was one of the cultural things in Mistral he still wasn't completely comfortable with, shared bathing. It was apparently very common here and most people didn't have a second thought about jumping into the hot springs with others of the same or opposite sex.

It was actually considered a form of bonding between friends and family.

"Still I'm surprised how fast you've caught up to me Kenichi. I better pick up the pace or else you're going to leave me in the dust." He joked and Kenichi grinned.

"Heck yeah you better watch out else you'll be going through. That every weekend." He said shivering as he mentioned that.

"Oh Oum please don't mention that again." He said and Kenichi nodded. "I don't think I ever asked you this but…why did you want to take martial arts."

Kenichi scratched the back of his head.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise and an Arc never goes back on his word."

"…I…I want to get strong enough to protect Miu… I want to get strong enough to protect people." He said and Jaune nodded.

"…I can respect that don't lose sight of that Kenichi." Kenichi leaned back against a rock and closed his eyes.

"What about you why do you want to become stronger?" he asked and Jaune looked up at the night sky.

"…well I want to be a huntsman, I want to help people I want to be a hero…I guess what really motivates me though would have to be my grandfather. I want to make him proud." he said and Kenichi grinned at that.

"So we both want to protect people huh."

"Yup."

 **The next day**

Jaune was doing pushups with his feet spread far apart and on top of two wooden stalks that where two feet off the ground with Shigure sitting on his back counting his sets while making practice arrows.

"87…86...87" she counted and Jaune continued to push his body up and down. He was glad he at least worked out on his own before coming to the dojo but this training made what he was doing look like a joke.

"97…98….99…" Jaune took deep breaths and exhaled every time he went down and inhaled on his way back up. The results of his training where starting to show after his three months of intense training at Ryozanpaku. His muscles where becoming well defined and he had lost the last of his baby fat in his face making him look more mature.

"120…121." Jaune struggled to complete his set though the extra weight on his back was starting to affect him but he wasn't going to quite now.

"145…146…147.148…149…150" Jaune stopped and Shigure got off his back. Jaune got back on his feet and rolled his stiff shoulders. He caught a towel and water bottle Shigure tossed at him.

"Take…a break." She instructed it was about to be her turn to train him and she wanted Jaune to be rested before they started training.

"Yes sensei." Jaune sat down and drank some water and wiped the sweat off his body. He heard a girl scream and he ran towards the gate of the dojo. He saw a little girl trying to squeeze through the gate and he quickly went over to open it before the door squished her.

"Are you ok kid?" he asked as he slowly opened the gate more so she could get through. The girl freaked out and hid behind him and pointed at Apachai.

"M-monster." She said as she pointed at Apachai. "I-I saw a monster." Jaune scratched the back of his head before it clicked.

"Oh no that guy isn't a monster. His names Apachai don't worry he's friendly." As Jaune said that Apachai walked up behind him and smiled at the little girl.

"Hello nice to meet you." He said and the little girl slowly nodded and waved.

"Oh. Can you take me to my brother he said he was staying at the dojo?" She said and Jaune nodded.

"Sure I'm Jaune Arc what's your name?"

"I'm Honoka Shirahama." she said.

"Oh you Kenichi's sister. Nice to meet you I'm a friend of your brothers I think he's out right now but he should be back soon." He said as he led Honoka to the dojo. Shigure was waiting there with Jaune's sword. She tossed it to him and then saw Honoka. "Who is…this." She asked.

"Kenichi's sister. Honoka right you can sit on the patio or by the table inside your brother will be here soon." He said and Honoka nodded and sat on the patio wanting to see what was going on.

Shigure looked at Honoka before tilting her head.

"Wait here…" she instructed and she and Apachai went into the kitchen. Nod a looked at Honoka and shrugged they walked back with a clear bowl full of boiling water and seaweed.

"…um Shigure sensei…what is this?" he asked. Shigure looked uncertain.

"It's…tea right?" she asked and Jaune sighed before shaking his head.

"No sensei this isn't tea."

"You make it like this then this and then there is TEA!" said Honoka as she made tea much to the two master shock as they looked at Honoka with admiration and Jaune had to resist the urge to laugh mostly because he knew Shigure would be brutal if he did.

"Amazing you're a genius." "You are very…capable." Jaune could only sigh just when he thought his masters couldn't get any stranger. Still he guessed this wasn't too bad.

Apachai brought out an Othello board and started to play with Honoka. Shigure and Jaune trained until Kenichi got back with the groceries.

Honestly after he met Honoka he was reminded of his sisters. He had no doubt they were searching high and low for him…he was hoping they understood why he had to leave at least.

 **Meanwhile in Jaune's village**

Seven blond women were standing in front of a group of boys with swords, axes, a mace and guns drawn. One of the women was a very tall woman with a white cloak draped over her shoulders and a braided pony tail running down her left shoulders. There were two twin women with white hair one with long hair the other with a shorter spiky hair. There was one girl with long white hairs wearing armour and a silver head piece, another women with long white hair with red eyes was wearing a bluecoat nd holding onto a mace. One blond girl was holding a rapier and a hand gun There one little girl with long golden hair was holding a baseball bat..

"Ok so first we break these guys legs then we look for our little brother agreed." Said the eldest as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yes after we deal with them then we find our dear brother and then break his legs for running away."

"Mira-nee you're too hard on our little brother. I can't blame him for leaving."

"Still he should have asked us to train him."

"He did multiple times."

"And I didn't want him to risk his life…not after what happened to my team."

"Yeah well he ran away because of it."

"Look where getting off topic lets break these guys legs then we go look for our missing Arc."

These where Jaune's sisters five older, his twin and one younger sister. All of them very capable fighters. And right now their main focus was to destroy the bullies they believed pushed their brother to run away. Then they were going to split up and look for him and once they found him they were going to break his legs and drag him back home they didn't care if they had to go through an entire army of Grimm or Atlas to get to him.

 **Back with Jaune**

Jaune shivered as he imagined what would happen if any of them found him… well he figured that eventually he'd run into at least one of them, family has the habit of bumping into each other. Would he be able to tell them he made the right choice? Sure he's gotten stronger but he had to give up his family and his home it almost felt like he was being selfish. ...maybe he was, maybe he wasn't but he knew that he couldn't just turn back now he was going to commit to the path he chose consequences be damned.

 **now here is the next chapter as always I hope you all enjoyed. if you have a comment feel free to leave a review.**

 **the current status of the polls**

 **harem(18 votes)**

 **Pyrha/Shigure(14 votes)**

 **kaname/aka Freya(11 votes)**

 **miu(8 votes)**

 **Rachel/ Renka(7 votes)**

 **kisara(2 votes)**

 **wow you guys really want that harem. but Shigure and Pyrhha solo are a really close second followed surprisingly by a staff wielding badass. I feel sorry for Kisara no love. anyways the poll will be closing in two chapters may the best ship win!**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku**


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune and Akisame where walking down a secluded path in a park. They sat down on a bench and Akisame pulled out a book.

"Uh Akisame sensei what are we doing here?" He asked and Akisame wrote something down.

"Jaune do you know what a semblance is?"

"Yeah it's the manifestation of our aura a part of us…why?"

"Do you know how semblances are categorized." He asked and Jaune shook his head.

"Well they are categorized based on their ability the categories are physical, mental, defensive, spiritual, and conduits." Jaune nodded. "However because of how many people have aura and the number of people with a semblance is still unknown."

"Ok so you think my semblance could be in one of these categories?"

"Well yes and no until I see your semblance for myself I can't tell but first let me explain." He held up his palm and a kanji appeared.

"Even though these categories exist it is still too difficult to tell what kind of semblance someone has, until they use it and even then it can still be difficult to categorize."

Akisame grabbed Jaune's arm.

"And while I can't say what your semblance was I can say that it caused quite a bit of damage to your arm, every semblance no matter how mundane it seems has a draw back. Sometimes those draw backs can be mundane like requiring a lot of aura or needing the help of a weapon or device, but others can be far more harmful taking a toll on a user's body, mind and soul." He said squeezing Jaune's arm for emphasis.

Jaune gulped nervously before he remembered just how much pain he was in when he used what he thinks is his semblance.

"I see so I should be extremely careful when I use my semblance or trying to experiment with it?" He asked and Akisame nodded.

"We can add that to you training regimen but I'm setting one rule right now do not try to experiment on your own. Only try to use your semblance in a dire circumstance or in the presence of one of the masters. Am I clear." He asked and Jaune nodded. He never realized just how dangerous a semblance could be by just trying to unlock or figure out a semblance could be dangerous maybe even fatal.

Jaune spent most of the afternoon listening to Akisame's lecture on semblances and trying to activate his under Akisame's close supervision. Once they returned to the dojo Jaune trained with master Ma. Jaune was progressing fairly well in kempo. He had already learned two close range attacks and was currently practicing against four wooden dummies surrounding him. The more he hit them the faster they moved and the harder they hit. The dummies used his own momentum and power against him.

He was blocking, punching, and kicking. He wasn't allowed to grapple or throw them. So he had to move faster every time his attack connected. His instincts were also being trained as he had to dodge attacks from all sides while simultaneously attacking and defending against multiple attacks. He had been working at this for an hour now and his upper body was covered in sweat and bruises from the attacks that made it past his guard. Jaune blocked another attack from the dummy, his arms feeling like burning lead but he was still moving quickly to avoid getting hit.

Kensei Ma grabbed the dummies arms and stopped them from moving. Jaune's arms stayed up and he took deep breaths to recover while he had the chance.

"huff…huff…huff how was I…huff…huff Ma sensei?" He asked through short breaths. Kensei smiled and nodded to Jaune.

"You started off a bit rough but I'm actually impressed you could keep it up for this long with the pace you were going, we need to work on your palm strike however they were weaker than your punches." He said as the clock rang and Kensei Ma nodded.

"Well my turns over go ahead and rest for a moment." He said as he pulled out a porn magazine and sat down reading it.

"Thank you master Ma." Jaune sat down on the patio catching his breath. He looked over his body and smiled.

'I've only been here a few months and I already feel like I'm ten-times stronger then when I first stepped foot in the dojo. Grandpa wasn't kidding about this place. The training was harsh, dangerous and odd but it is damn effective at strengthening one's body and mind.' He thought as he flexed the muscles in his arms. He could feel how much stronger he's gotten.

The dojo was almost constant training, from the moment he woke up to the second he passed out, he was training. And it wasn't just his body that was improving so was his mind, Akisame had taken the role as a tutor for Jaune helping him with his studies and teaching him basic first aid as well. Shigure had trained his survival instincts, Kensei had trained his sixth sense and as for master Sakaki he was working on teaching Jaune some street smarts.

He was also working on controlling and directing his aura through his body while practicing Tai chi. And meditation with Shigure and master Ma.

'If I keep up this pace I could apply for beacon in two years…Beacon huh. I better train hard wouldn't want to have put my family through so much strife for nothing.' He thought and he followed master Sakaki to a punching post.

He strikes the post one hundred times for each hand then he started to learn a breathing exercise from master Sakaki to push his internal organs up into his ribcage. He did wonder when he'd use this but once he thought about it this was probably one of the most important techniques he could learn. This would protect all his vital organs inside his ribcage. This could mean the difference between life and death.

"Alright you're starting to get the hang of it." Master Sakaki poked at Jaune's stomach. "You'll be able to do this better once your core and internal muscles develop more." He said.

"Ok now I want you to try and hit me, I won't use my hands to defend so hit me everything you have." He said and he put both arms behind his back. Jaune took a deep breath and slide his foot forward and tried to hit him in his stomach…. key word being tried.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Yelled Sakaki as he kicked Jaune into the air and Jaune crashed to the ground ten feet away.

Jaune groaned before he got up to his feet and charged at master Sakaki watching his legs…didn't really help him much.

For the next couple of hours Jaune trained before he headed out to buy some groceries for dinner.

He went to the market and bought all the required groceries getting odd looks from other shoppers. He was even asked a couple of times why he had four metal balls chained to both feet. He had to explain in detail that he was training before people would leave.

"Let's see, rice, onions, milk, pumpkin petes, radish, Marlon, steak, chicken breast, bread, tea, and green peppers etc." Said Jaune as he went through the list of things they would need. He walked to a booth where a girl with blond hair was talking to a vendor. She was tall had long blond hair and had a small mole under her left eye on her hip was a saber. This was his twin sister Christiana Arc.

"Have you seen my brother around here?" She asked. Jaune looked over in curiosity and he walked a bit faster.

'Crap crap crap crap what is she doing here!' He thought as he quickly walked past the blond girl. 'Can't let her catch me! If she sees me I'm screwed!' Jaune started to panic as he looked around. 'Crap are all my sisters here! …Oh Oum is my Aunt here!' The vendor saw Jaune and Jaune waved his hands to let the vendor know not to rat him out.

"He looks kinda familiar actually. I think I saw him go that way." The vendor said pointing in the opposite direction to Jaune.

"Thank you old man Yu." She said as she turned around and ran down the market. Jaune looked at the old man and smiled when he realized it was the old Faunus he helped when he first arrived in tokyo.

"Don't worry boy the vendors here have your back." He said giving him a thumbs up. Jaune sighed in relief and quickly bought the groceries he needed. And he hurried back to the dojo taking a shortcut through a few back allies and parks.

"That was way too damn close." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"What was to close?" asked Akisame

"I almost ran into my sister today at the market, I'm going to need to be more careful when I go out if she sees me even once…she will probably break my legs." He said as Akisame removed the weights.

"I see, then we should step up your training shouldn't we." Said Akisame. Jaune groaned.

For the next couple of days Kenichi was running from thugs and Jaune would step in and help him out. He and Takeda had quickly become good friends he was already moving his left arm normally and had even began to train again. Jaune promised Takeda when he could fight using both hands again he'd love to fight him again.

There was one thing Jaune realized during his time in Ryozanpaku. He loved to fight, it was just a thrill he enjoyed a good fight. He didn't know why he liked to fight he just did it. It was… a thrill it was fun. He had fun fighting Kenichi and Takeda, he was eager to fight them again.

He was a bit worried about it but when he mentioned it to the other masters they simply told him that it was a normal occurrence for martial artists to start enjoying fighting. But they did warn him about the nature of fights, test of skills and spars where definitely a-ok, but when someone used the martial arts as a cruel form of entertainment, greed, pain and simply used the martial arts as a way to kill then that was definitely a problem.

Jaune and Kenichi had also been training for about two weeks and it was finally time for their summer vacation. And when summer break came along Jaune and Kenichi both walked up to master Akisame.

"Sir your students humbly request a day off." They said. Akisame looked at them before he asked.

"… why?"

"TO REST AND PLAY!" Yelled Kenichi.

"I think a break would be nice, it is our summer vacation and I've been training for a few months straight now." Said Jaune.

"hmm…alright." Said Akisame.

"I knew it will get back to trai-." Kenichi looked back at Akisame. "What?"

"I'm not so cruel after all. You only live the first summer of freshmen year once. In fact, why don't we all go to the beach." He said and Jaune and Kenichi cheered.

"Thank you sir." Said Jaune as he walked out the dojo with Kenichi.

"Finally a break!" Cheered Kenichi as he ran off to tell Miu.

Jaune ran to his room and started to pack his bags, he had been training for months without a break and he felt like he deserved the break. Harsh training, martial arts gangs, the occasional dojo hunter, and avoiding his sisters. It was really taking a toll on him. Just a short relaxing break by the beach, with a cool breeze and calming sound of waves.

When Kenichi got back he started packing.

"If I'm lucky I ca finally use this book." Said Kenichi. Jaune looked over his shoulder and saw a how to book about confessing your love.

"…. I don't think that will be much help." He said.

 **The next day they headed to the docks**

"So sensei are we taking a bull head or…" Asked Jaune.

"Oh were not flying boy were sailing." Said the Elder and Jaune had to stop.

"I'm sorry did you say were going to sail!?" Asked Jaune in shock.

"Why of course lad." Said the Elder.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" He yelled. There was a reason bullhead transport was invented in the first place. Traveling by sea was considered suicide, there were just too damn many Aquatic Grimm for it to be safe.

He's heard so many stories of Grimm the size of cities in open water, the leviathan, the dreadnought were the largest and most ancient Grimm to exist, it was even rumored that these Grimm might be smart enough to communicate with humans and lead schools of Grimm.

Traveling by open water was the thing of nightmares for the people of remnant, to them the air was safer than the sea and for good reason, at least if a bull head crashed you'd get a relatively quick death.

Traveling along the coast was different there were still vessels that fairied people along the coast but no ship dared travel into open water.

"Relax my boy I've made this voyage safely multiple times." Said the Elder as he led them all to a large wooden boat. "Now all aboard the Red Stone Rabbit Mark V."

Jaune and Kenichi both gulped as they slowly walked on jaune swallowed some pills akisame gave him for his motion sickness. He didnt even knew there was medicine for motion sickness!

'Oh god I hope those where all just stories.' They both thought.

"Jaune, Kenichi, I want you both to follow me." Said Akisame. Jaune and Kenichi followed Akisame into the 'engine room'.

There were four seats and bars lined up.

"You both will be the engine. I suggest you hurry before the Grimm come." Said Akisame. Jaune and Kenichi got into the seats and started to petal as fast as they could.

"I fucking knew there was a catch!" Yelled Jaune.

They both peddled for hours until master Sakaki and Akisame took over for them.

In two hours they arrived at the island. Jaune was relieved to see a natural barrier of rock and coral, he took a look at the villa and couldn't help but think the island was beautiful.

 **Ten minutes later**

Jaune sighed contently as he laid in a hammock under a pair of trees, he had a nice comic in his hand and some lemonade at his side.

"ARGGGHHH!"

And the constant screaming of Kenichi as he trained, Jaune felt a slight bit of pity but at the same time, the masters gave them both the choice.

Kenichi could have been relaxing if he'd had just jumped off the cliff. But he guessed he couldn't blame him since he couldn't swim. It sucked but hey that's life besides he doubted that the masters would make him train the entire time he'd probably get the chance to relax tomorrow.

 **Two hours later**

Jaune was currently rowing a small inflatable raft as Honoka looked over the edge at all the fish that swam under them.

"Ahhh, this is nice." He said. About a few hours ago Kenichi had escaped, Jaune voted to stay behind with Honoka while everyone else looked for Kenichi. And since Honoka wanted to ride the raft Jaune decided to row her out and then row back in.

"Wow look at nii-chan!" Shouted Honoka as she waved at Kenichi as he stood at the edge of the cliff, Shigure not far behind him. Jaune waved at Kenichi as he rowed the boat a bit slower.

"HIYAAA!" Jaune quickly snapped his head to Honoka as she fell over to the floor of the raft.

"What's wrong!?" He asked.

"SHARKS!" She screamed and Jaune looked around and saw three pale fins start to circle their raft.

Jaune instinctively reached for Crocea Mors only to realize he'd left it behind back on the beach. Jaune instead grabbed one of the paddles and twirled it in his hand as he stood up. He nearly fell over when one of the sharks jumped up next to the raft. Jaune swung tha paddle at its snout and kicked its body.

"HONOKA!" Yelled Kenichi as he jumped off the cliff, his body glowing a bright gold color, once he dove into the water he swam over to the raft he lunged on top of one of the sharks and elbowed it in the gill causing it to recoil in pain.

Jaune was about to smack another shark that jumped at the raft only for it to flinch in pain as several arrows, curtesy of Shigure, landed in its hide. Jaune sighed before he saw one of the sharks heading straight for Kenichi.

"Kenichi look out!" Yelled Jaune as he jumped off the raft and swung the paddle down onto one of the sharks that was about to take a bite out of Kenichi.

And then in a blink of an eye Jaune saw a blur of green and a gale of wind as he fell into the water. When he resurfaced and he quickly looked around only to see a patch of red blood a short distance from him.

Jaune's stomach dropped before he nearly jumped when the body of the shark floated to the surface followed by the elder who was biting one of the shark's fins.

"Today's dinner will be shark fin soup." He said and Jaune looked around to see the other sharks also floating lifelessly. He was beyond relieved to see Kenichi and Honoka safely on the raft. Jaune swam over and hanged onto the edge as the elder towed them into land.

"You two surprised me with your courage today." Said the Elder and Jaune and Kenichi looked up at the Elder as he looked over his shoulder to grin at them. "Which is why I've said this before, but you two really remind me of me and my dear friend."

Jaune smiled with pride because he knew the elder was talking about his grandfather.

After that incident the trip to Horinji island was relaxing, although they didn't use the raft again.

When they returned to the dojo their training resumed, and Jaune almost ran into his sister multiple times each time she just barely missed him.

He cursed at her luck, she was always the luckiest out of the Arc children, literally their aunt would drag her along to casinos so her luck would rub off on her.

Thankfully Jaune's own luck was almost as good, just enough to avoid getting spotted by his sister but he knew that luck was going to end eventually.

Maybe it would be a good idea to ask Shigure to go on another hunting trip? At least that way he could avoid his sister.

 **Omake the feud of the ships.**

"alright ladies…and gentlemen, I ruby of the Lancaster ship have called this meeting for a very important reason." Spoke ruby as she adjusted her captains hat.

"...Ruby why are you wearing that hat?" asked Weiss as she sat on chair.

"…because I'm everyone's OTP now." She declared boldly only to duck under a red javelin.

"OBJECTION!" shouted pyrhha "I have always been the main ship in the series for jaune! You may have your chance now but I was FIRST AND BEST DAMMIT!"

"sis can you just get to the point before ashy over there throws another tantrum." Said yang

"oh like your one too talk."

"what was that."

"of did you lose one of your ears as well?"

"…why am I here?" asked Ren

"no idea dude." Said sun

"all of you hate me, why am I here of all people?" asked cardinal.

"ODERER I SHALL HAVE ORDER IN THIS…. uh white room?"

"where exactly are we anyways, it's really weird."

"hang on I need to break the fourth wall more." Said yang as she stood up.

"YO author!"

~what is it little dragon? ~

"holy shit that worked!?" shouted yang and Weiss.

"oum is that you!?" shouted Ren

~no sadly I am not but I am a very powerful being why have you summoned me xiolong? ~

"uh…can you tell us where we are?" she asked

They were currently in a vacant classroom with seats filled with other students and even a few teachers.

Ruby was in the front of everyone as she looked around uncertain.

"uh.t-thank you?" she said

~your welcome ruby here, have a couple strawberries. ~

A bowl of strawberries appeared in front of her.

"yay!"

"ruby why are we here?" asked Blake

"ah yes uh you see the ships are going to be…increasing."

"really? Who'd the fandom miss? We've got neon, the girls from ndgo, velvet, cocoa, emerald, Salem, goodwitch, may etc." said cinder as she counted off the other ships

"a new fandom was recently created and it will bring with it, new ships, new fan art and less jaune time for the rest of us!" she said and this gained shouts of protests from the ships already developed and even louder s=from the ships that barely had any followers.

"I know guys but maybe it won't be so bad. Who knows we all might become friends."

"in highly doubt it just where are these new ships?" asked winter and no sooner had she said that the door opened wide and several women walked in.

"wow I didn't know Jaune was so popular. I even see some guys in here." Said Renka as she crossed her arms under her large breast.

"I don't know how I feel about this honestly." Said kisara

"It doesn't matter the two of us shall shine brighter than any of your ships!" declared Rachel as she jumped onto the pedestal. "me and my Amor where made for each other."

"uh…hi everyone I brought some food." Said Miu as she held up a picnic basket

"…I…don't see…any competition." Said Shigure. "all these…weapons are too complicated…and flimsy."

"HEY I OBJECT TO THAT!" shouted ruby as she unfolded crescent rose.

"humph whatever I don't care who the blond idiot ends up with." Said Weiss and kisara

"hey that's my line!" they said in unison.

"so these girls also like Jaune?" asked Freya

"yes Freya sama it would appear so. shall we deal with them?" asked one of her Valkyries

"no there's no need."

The new ships stared down the veterans and there was a long moment of silence.

"so…who exactly is the best ship for the new fandom?" asked Ren out of curiosity.

~allow me to answer that. There is currently a

Three way tie for first place between

Kaname(freya), pyrrha nikose, Shigure, miu and Harem route~

~cocoa was a honorary option.~

"THIS IS A OUTRAGE!" screamed Weiss " theres allways a WHITE KNIGHT option!"

~SILENCE!~

"Weiss please don't piss off the all powerful voice that makes realitly its bitch!" said yang

"language!"

"did ruby seriously say language?"

"I understood that reference." Said sky

"sooo any was welcome to the Jaune Arcs ships club girls…lets try to get along?" said ruby as she awkwardly held out her hand.

Miu smiled and shook her hand. " pleasure to meet you."

 **hello everyone I'm still alive. so here the next chapter and the first of many more new omakes I will be doing. also I'm going to start a Q/A where you get to ask me questions and ill answer them at the end of each chapter.**

 **poll results are in the omake this is the last chapter for the poll. and for the final votes you need to give a reason why your ship should sail.**

 **as always I hoped you enjoyed the story, and I look forward to your reviews...yes even the grammer Nazi's.**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku**


	7. The polls are in

The Forest of Dusk one week after their return to Tokyo

The Forest of Dusk was another controlled Grimm infested bamboo forest used primarily as a training area for Huntsmen and their students. It was actually really easy for him and Shigure to sneak in since the Grimm threat level wasn't very high. Granted there where a few sentry bots walking around but they weren't exactly fast. It was located in the northern area of Anima just a few miles north of the city of mistral.

"…today only use…. your sword." She said as she disappeared.

Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and held it in his right hand.

He slowly looked around and saw a few tracks, they were round shaped and only about an inch wide.

"Hmm what are you?" He asked as he followed the tracks. He made sure to look around as well. There was a lot of places a Grimm could hide in the bamboo forest, especially above him.

They had arrived early in the morning so they could use the morning mist as cover. But now it was just limiting his vision. He took slow and shallow breaths as he hid his presence like Shigure had taught him. He slowly followed the tracks.

He would occasionally hear something run away from him, he would occasionally check only to find small fox tracks. He kept walking until he heard the unmistakable sound of a weapon being brought drawn.

*shink*

"JAUNE!"

Meanwhile in a different village

An orange hair girl started to giggle. "Someone's about to break some legs!"

"Nora don't break anyone's legs!"

Back to Jaune

Jaune rolled out of the way as he saw a blur of white and yellow dash past him and cut down several bamboo trees.

"Shit." He said as his assailant stood up and turned around, her blond hair flowing behind her. She was clad in a white jacket and matching pants.

"JAUNE MILIES DAVID PROMETHEUS ARC!" She yelled as she brandished her saber in her left hand.

"Crap-baskets… Hey Chris how have… how have you been?" He asked only for his sister to step forward and have her saber pointed at his chest.

"Better then you will be after I'm done with you dear brother." Jaune sighed before he raised Crocea Mors."

"I take it you read my letter then." Said Jaune and this gained a nod from his twin. "Then you already know why I left don't you."

"Knowing and accepting are entirely two different things. You shouldn't have just run out brother. You could have asked us for help." She said.

"Help? I've been asking everyone for training for years!" He yelled as he and his sister both started to circle each other. "And every time I asked I was always told 'later I'm busy' or 'you aren't ready for this yet.' Or my favorite 'don't worry bro I'll protect you.' I don't want to be protected…I want to protect."

His sister only shook her head. "Brother put down the sword, come home with me please. Mother is worried and father has been searching for you as well. It's only a matter of time before they find you." She lowered her saber and held out her free hand. "Please brother, we can speak to father together and if they won't train you I'm sure aunt Margret would be delighted to."

Jaune smiled at his twin. But he kept his sword raised. "I'm sorry Chris. But I've already have some great teachers." He said and Christiana Arc glared at her brother.

"You're being selfish brother. Didn't father raise us to uphold honor and family above anything else!?" she yelled as she stepped forward gabbing at Jaune. He parried the attack and continued to walk in circles around his sisters.

They both stopped until his sister dashed towards him. He swung his sword and their blades met with a cry of protest. Jaune parried the attack and pivoted to his left as he swung his sword in a downward arc. His sister brought up her saber to block.

His sister was trained in the art of fencing. So Jaune expected fast jabs and slices. However, because of the nature of her weapon she wasn't a heavy hitter like he was. She pushed forward and tried to stab Jaune in the un-armoured part of his arm. Jaune side stepped and her blade scratched his breast plate.

Jaune unfolded his shield and blocked a slash from his sister and countered by shoving his shield into her face. His sister staggered back and Jaune kicked her in the side with a round house kick.

Meanwhile in the trees above them

"So I'm just going to assume you're his teacher." Said a tall woman with red hair and one blue eye. Her other eye was covered by a black eye patch. She was wearing a white atlas military uniform. This was captain Margret Armstrong one of Jaune's 'aunts'. She was his mother's old partner back when she was a huntress.

"…one…of many." Said Shigure.

"Hmm… you have my thanks for looking after him for me…now I'll be taking him with me." She said as she moved to end the fight. Only for Shigure to hold her katana at her neck.

"Do not…interfere in a battle…between disciples." She said. Jaune's aunt only glared at her.

"You dare to order me!?" She said as she drew her rapier.

"I will not…let you…interfere." Said Shigure as she and Jaune's aunt fought in the trees above the two siblings.

Back below

Jaune pivoted to the side and rammed his sister with his shield. His sister rolled around his shield and cut his thigh.

Jaune hissed before he felt his aura kick in to heal the wound.

"Stop this brother."

"I think we're past the point of talking Chris."

"Why won't you just come home?"

"…I made a promise. I wouldn't come home until I was accepted into a huntsmen academy." He stepped forward and pushed his sister back. "And an Arc never goes back on their promises."

"I also made a promise, I promised that if I ever found you I would break your leg and drag you back home." She pushed back and Jaune kicked her in the stomach and jumped back a little.

"…then it looks like one of us is going to break a promise today." He said.

His sister only sighed. "Very well, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

His sister disappeared and the only thing that saved Jaune from getting his leg broken was his instincts kicking in. He jumped out of the way and swung his harm nailing his sister in the face.

His sister's semblance was speed; he didn't know exactly how fast she could go but he did know one thing. She couldn't just stop she had tunnel vision and she needed to slow down. He also knew that she liked to go fast enough to create after images and confuse her opponents.

He had watched all his sisters train before, even when they didn't let him. He memorize how they fought. He knew the way they fought almost inside and out. They never once saw him fight, especially now that he was training.

His sister fell on her back before she growled and disappeared again. Jaune stayed still and waited. He could hear his sister just zooming around him, trying to confuse him. The forest around them seemed to sway and groan as their fight went on.

He had no choice but to defeat her if he wanted a chance to escape. If he tried to run when she still had some aura she would just run him down. Jaune hissed when he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He looked over to see a large cut.

Jaune brought up his shield and backed up against a thick wall of bamboo. He needed to limit the openings his sister could take advantage on. Jaune barely saw his sister coming but it was enough to bring up his shield to defend himself with.

*clang*

*thud*

The sound of metal screeching against metal was all that could be heard in the forest, Jaune continued to try to hang on long enough for his sister to run out of aura. Sadly, there was one common feature the Arcs also had.

They all had a shit ton of aura.

Jaune deflected another thrust and he pushed forward butting his shield against her body. He felt his entire arm rattle with the force as his sister nearly fell over, her free hand clutching her bleeding nose.

"Sorry sis."

His sister's sword began to glow red as flames danced across the edge.

"Alright I'm done being nice." She said. Jaune gulped and ran towards his sister. She tried to stab him in the leg only for him too jump over her blade and use her head as a spring board. He folded his shield and grabbed a bamboo tree and climbed up as fast as he could.

"Hey get back here!" Yelled his sister as she cut down the bamboo tree. Jaune jumped to the next one and the next as he kept climbing up until he was at the top of them. He quickly jumped from each one almost falling off a few times.

He jumped towards the thicker parts of the forest where his sister would have a harder time cutting through the trees.

Jaune yelled when he felt a searing heat on the back of his legs.

His sister had climbed up the trees and had her sword pointed at his neck.

"It's over brother, just stop and come home." She said though short breaths. "I'll admit you've gotten incredibly skilled in the time you where away but its time you returned."

"…have I ever mentioned how annoying the way you talk is?" He asked. "Seriously it's like 'dear brother would you careth to play the game of dress up' it's really annoying and way to forced."

She glares at him and Jaune smirked before he rolled to the side as a bent bamboo tree sprung forward and smacked his sister in the face.

"son of a-!" She didn't get to finish her sentence when Jaune jumped up and twirled his body to land a round house kick to her right temple.. She dropped her rapier and tackled jaune. Jaune was so surprised he dropped crocrea morse. The two of them crashed into a tree jaune reached out to grab the bamboo only for it to snap under the weight of him and his sister. Thy continued to fall crashing into more of the trees there weapons falling to the bottom. Just a few feet away from the edge of a cliff.

They crashed to the bottom chris holding onto her brother as tight as she could.

"please stop this." She pleaded. Jaune shut his eyes as he felt like his heart was breaking in this fight. This was one fight he never wanted. This wasn't fun, it was just painful for both of them.

"im sorry." He said before he slammed his fist into her back. her grip loosend and jaune pried her off. She tried to kick him in the balls only for jaune to defend by bending his knee inward. He took a few steps back.

Jane got into a the starting stance Hakkejyou. "please chris just..walk away i don't want to fight you like this."

"NO not until you come home!" she ran forward and tried to punch jaune he slide to the right and curved his right arm under her punch and hit her throat.

His sister coughed and jaune pivoted around her and chopped the back of her neck while simultaneously attacking her side with his elbow. To finish it of he kicked the back of her left knee and delivered a spinning knee to her left temple.

His sister coughed and groaned before her body was enveloped in her aura. She blocked a round house kick and go back on his feet.

She brought up her hands into a very sloppy boxing stance.

"*huff* I might not be good at hand to hand.*huff* but an Arc never gives up!" she yelled as she charged at jaune . Jaune blocked her punches but she started to use her semblance on her arm, she was easily throwing punches that pushed past his defense.

Jaune brought his arms up to protect his face. It was almost like fighting takeda again. He just needed to wait for an opening. Jaune watched his sisters shoulder but he also saw her tears on her face.

Jaune saw a opening it was small but he had to take it. He slapped her hand away and sent a right straight at her face. Time seemed to slow down. As there fight began to draw to a close. He could tell that whoever landed the next attack would be the victor.

'please'

'Please'

The twins thought simultaneously as there fist collided.

'Just let me'

'just let me'

'Go!'

'Take you home!'

Jaune tilted his head out of the way and his fist collided with her right eye. Chris tilted back as she felt her aura run out.

"Jaune." she said weakly before She stumbled a bit passing out mid step and trippping over a branch. And she fell off the side of the cliff.

"Chris!" Yelled Jaune as he jumped after her. Only to feel someone grab him. He looked up and saw Shigure, one hand on her katana, she looked tired and she was covered in small cuts and bruises.

"Shigure let me go my sister!" Yelled Jaune and Shigure pointed at the ground.

"She's alright." She said and Jaune looked to where she was pointing to see his aunt on the ground holding his sister. His aunts uniform was dirty, torn up and her eyepatch was gone revealing her golden eye.

"JAUNE MILIES DAVID PROMETHEUS ARC!" She yelled and Jaune flinched a little.

"Sensei we need to leave NOW!" He said Shigure nodded before she sped off with Jaune in her arms in a blink of an eye. Jaune grimaces as he looked at his leg. He saw a red gash from where his sister had cut.

"Shigure sensei are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes…she was strong….and very skilled." Said Shigure. "Are…you ok?"

"…I got cut up a bit. I am tired emotionally, mentally and physically."

"…we should…lay low for a few months."

Shigure had went toe to toe with a captain from the Atlesian military. Jaune made sure not to say her name because then that would narrow down Atlas searches… wait what was his aunt even doing in Mistral!?

Back with his sister and aunt

Christiana slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness and the first thing that registered in her blurry mind was pain. Her head throbbed, her right eye was swollen shut and she felt like her nose was on fire. Her vision was blurry and for some reason she tasted….bannanas?

"Christiana are you alright?" Asked her aunt as she pulled out a few bandages.

Chris only sighed. "No… I'm not." She said as she looked at the spot Jaune had been. She grimaced. Her entire body felt sore, and she knew she was going to have some nasty bruises in the morning. Jaune had done more damage to her then she thought. "I was so close…he was right here."

"Yes, sadly he was able to get away… but I can't say he hasn't improved… I almost didn't recognize him for a moment." She said as she tended to Chris's wounds. "And I can't say his instructor is incompetent…I think she may be stronger than me."

"Stronger then you!?"

"Yes if the fight had continued I would have been defeated. His instructor cares for him. She turned her back on me the minute she saw him jump after you." She sighed as she wrapped Chris's hand in bandages. "I could have cut her down then but I would have had to sacrifice you."

"….do…do you think we were wrong not to let him train with us?" She asked as a few tears fell from her eyes. Her aunt merely wiped away a few tears before she hugged her.

"Shhh shhhh its alright. Yes…I think we made a mistake, it was never any of our decisions to stop him from becoming a huntsman." She rubbed her back and smiled. "But he doesn't hate any of us. And you know why."

"…. we might not always get along… but family always have each other's back." She said repeating one of the many things their mother and father drilled into their heads.

"Exactly and even though we lost the battle today… we at least know he's safe." She said as she finished treating Chris's wounds.

Chris slowly got up, her entire body protesting even the slightest movement. "Aunt Margret… will you please give me harder training; I need to be stronger to bring Jaune home."

'This isn't over Jaune; I'll get you next time.'

Two hours later

Chris immediately went to a CCT terminal and made a group call to the rest of her sisters.

"Hellooooo my Oum what happened to you!?"

"Hey Arturia is Mira with you?"

"I'm right here holy shit the hell happened to your face!?"

"Long story I'm waiting for everyone one else to answer."

"Yo this is holy cr- "

"Yes I know I got my ass kicked!"

"Hey oh big sis what happened to you?"

"…*sigh* hello Asia."

"Greetings lil sis."

"Hell twins set number one."

"This is Jeanne…. did aunt Margret take you to another shady casino?"

"No…we saw Jaune." She said and all at once the sisters looked directly at the screen.

"What happened Chris?"

"We were training in a Grimm reserve when… I saw Jaune, I was so angry I tried to attack him…. we fought, we talked I cried. I got my ass kicked by Jaune almost all the way back to Vale."

"WAIT JAUNE DID THAT TO YOU!?"

"Was he alright!?"

"Where was he?"

"Was he with anyone?"

"There's no way it was Jaune, are you sure it wasn't someone who just looked like him?"

"Yeah it was Jaune and he got away with some… ninja bimbo." She growled as she remembered Shigure as she stole Jaune away from her. "He seems to be fine, although he had a scar on his left check, looked like it might have been a Beowolf that did it..."

"…ninja what now?" They all said in unison.

"It was probably his teacher… she was tall, I think she had raven hair tied in a ponytail, a purple kimono and…large breast…" She said.

"Where was aunt Margret?"

"She was fighting that women... apparently she's stronger then aunt Margret. She admitted as much."

"Just what has Jaune been through so far to be able to defeat you? I mean granted you started your training a year ago but still." there was a long moment of silence before chris rubbed her upper arm.

"….do you all think…where we wrong not to try and support Jaune?" she asked. Mira shook her head.

"Chris we all did what we thought was right." said mira.

"I know but… it drove Jaune away in the end. Now he's training with a strange sexy woman that's stronger than our aunt… I just can't help but think...maybe if we had just given him a few pointers... then maybe he'd have stayed."

"… believe me… I don't want him to be a huntsman… I'm thinking about retiring myself actually. It's not as grand or glorious as people make it seem… it's just tiring… most of my classmates from Beacon have either died, went MIA, quite or where crippled…. I don't want to lose Jaune to this life… I don't want too loose anyone else to the Grimm, not if I can do anything about it." Said Arturia she was the eldest Arc, being 26 years old she had more experience and missions under her belt, more than any of her siblings. There was a long pause as they all contemplated her words before there was a loud sigh.

"… I'm going to support him from now on."

"Lissanna!"

"Don't even try, he went as far as to run away to become a huntsman. It's obvious this means a lot to him. If I see him I'll offer him the chance to learn from me, if he declines I'll at least speak with whoever this teacher is."

"You've been a huntress as long as me, you know what it's like!" Said Mira. "Don't you remember what happened to big E."

"And we both know that the Grimm can attack at any moment, keeping him locked under lock and key won't protect him forever. What if one day our village was attacked and none of us where close enough to protect him. Who would protect him then?"

"He could run."

"… would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If yiu had no training, and saw a child being attcaked. What would you do?"

"...i would try and save the kid obviously."

"And thats exactly what jaune would do. at least this way he isnt doing anything too stupid."

"I agree with big sis Lisanna. Even I'm allowed to train with aunt Armstrong and I'm two years younger than Jaune."

"Asia you do- "

"No they are right. It's always been Jaune's choice." Said Chris befroe she sighed. "But i just want him to come back home."

"I don't care, he's MY younger brother and once I find this hussy… I'm going to break her and then I'm dragging Jaune home."

"Illya don't, you still can't control your semblance and if Jaune puts up a better fight then you expect… you could kill him and anyone else around."

"Then he better just come home. You're in Mistial right? I'm going to search around there during my next break from Signal."

"He's probably left by now. I have no idea where he is." Said Chris as she winced her head was still pounding. "Look I'll call you all later my head is pounding… our brother kicks hard!"

"Alight take care and tell aunt Margret we all said hi."

Christiana ended the call as she slumped in her seat she looked out the glass window to see the sun setting.

"…. why does nature have to be so cliché?"

Back with Jaune

Jaune groaned as Shigure ran across the tree tops. He said run but they might as well have been flying with the speed she was traveling at. He couldn't event tell what he was passing because of how fast they were going. It was all literally one big blur.

Well…. he supposed this day could have gone better.

Shigure took him straight back to the dojo and had Akisame treat him. None of his wounds where too bad, they were all just scratches.

When he got a good night's rest, most of them had healed up already. But he just wasn't fine either. He regretted fighting his sister and his twin no less. They were closer to each other than any of their other relatives. And their roles may have very well been reversed for all he knew.

That was definitely the most difficult fight he ever had, not because of how skilled his sister was. It was because neither of them really wanted to fight, but neither of them wanted to break their promise.

He spent a week just contemplating the events that transpired. And once again he couldn't help but ask himself if he made the right choice. If he was being selfish. If all he was doing was hurting his family…and the people he cared about most…. was becoming a huntsman really all worth it? Was it worth destroying his family? Would it destroy his family?

…how would he face them? …how would he apologies to them? …. would they even forgive him? He was just so confused and hurt and just didn't know what to do. He felt like he was betraying his family. But he couldn't just go back… not after putting them through so much grief if anything he needed to be the BEST to make up for it.

…maybe he should at least write a letter every once and a while. To let them all know he was safe and that he was training under the supervision of some good teachers. At least it would put them all at ease a little.

It took Jaune an entire week to break out of his internal conflict and return to his normal cheerful/goofy self.

Jaune was also trying to convince Kenichi to do the technique training. He was currently in his shared room with Kenichi sitting at his desk.

"C'mon man it's not…. that bad." He said.

"... you hesitated."

"Ok its harsh but it's not as bad as you'd think it will be." Said Jaune as he worked on his report on the Faunus rebellion of xx89. "Seriously though you're ready for the technique training… then again it's your choice. But don't complain when I leave you in the dust."

Kenichi sighed before he started his own report. "Hey man what did you use as a reference?"

"I'm using old journals, diary's, and speeches from the soldiers, politicians and slaves at the time." He said.

"Wait there where slaves that knew how to write?"

"Yeah it was rare but sometimes a slave would be taught how to read and write so they could do more tasks for their master." Jaune smiled. "It also gave them the key to their freedom."

"…. I'm using that."

"Hey don't go stealing my material man."

"Come on it's a good way to end that paragraph."

"Yeah that's why I'm using it."

 **Omake feud of ships part 2**

"…so now that everyone is… not throwing death glares why don't we all introduce ourselves." Said Ruby.

"I'll go first, I'm Ruby Rose leader of Team RWBY… and now team RNJR the blonde girl with one arm is my big sis Yang."

"Yo I'd shake your hand but mine is full."

"That's Weiss Schnee, the ice queen and token tsundere."

"I am not you dolt!"

"Then there's Blake, our token Neko."

"…*sigh*Ruby I'm not a Neko… I'm a Faunus."

"A Neko Faunus."

"... Ruby."

"Yes Blake?"

"You have ten seconds to run."

"…. can it wait until after introductions?"

"10."

Ruby pulled out a laser pointer and the red dot appeared on the wall next to Blake. Blake's hand instinctively reached out to catch it.

Ruby waved it around and Blake followed the red dot and tried to catch it.

"Soooo as I was saying, that over there is miss Goodwitch, she's the token sensei. Over there is Coco and Velvet the token senpais and shy girl."

"Then we've got the token crazy bitch." She said as she pointed to Cinder, Neo and surprisingly Pyrrha.

"Hey why are you pointing at me!?"

"You pinned him to a tree over one conversation."

"He could have died!"

"You could have impaled him to the tree!"

"And why am I in the crazy bitch category. If anything I should be in the dangerous and sexy category." Said Cinder as she crossed her long creamy legs.

"…you literally incinerated my friend, caused the worst Grimm attack in recent history and… you ate the last cookie at the fairgrounds!"

"Really there where like ten different dessert stands all around the grounds."

"There's only one mama Chocoholic!" She said and Cinder who only scoffed. "Not anymore sadly, that was a great cookie."

"Aaannnywas next we've got our…well she's literally the devil I think."

Salem grinned from the shadows.

Ruby shivered before she quickly walked past salem. "…. yeeeeaaaahhhh lets just uh...move on shall we."

"Over there are the new girls NDGO, Reese, Arslan, May and neon."

"Over there are the ice queens winter and Weiss."

"And the raven on the flag is also a ship."

"...Ruby that's a bird."

"Or is it?" She said as she winked at the bird.

"The girl building a castle with the desks is Nora."

"I'm queen of the castle~"

"Nora!"

"that's Ren. He and the rest of the guys are kinda in the crack ship department."

"Ruby I can just feel people getting triggered." Said Neptune

"...so what, not like they can do anything to me."

~but I can~

"Oh god its happening again!"

 **Hello readers first of the polls are in. Honestly it was really close literally it was onlyh one vote apart. You winner and the one that will ultimately get the Arc is.**

 ***Insert Drummrolll***

 **Kaname aka FREYA!**

 **Now on to the second matter. My laptop...kinda died on me. I'm posting this from my tablet until I can fix or replace my laptop. So there may be a temporary hiatus on all of my stories from anywhere from a week to a month and a half. Ill try to update what I can when I can buy it may not be as great as what I do on my laptop.**

 **Despite all that though I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I want to thank everyonethat voted in the polls and I hope you will all continue to read and watch this story unfold. If you have any questions comment and or curiosity please leave a review and or pm.**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku**


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune and Kenichi where in the middle of another sparring match. They were both fighting Miu at the same time. Not that it mattered.  
Jaune and Kenichi crashed into the dojo's wall until they both slumped to the floor.  
"Kenichi?"  
"Yeah."  
"I think we need to start working together here." He said while getting to his feet, he got into a Muay tai stance, Kenichi joined him getting into a karate stance.  
"Alright simultaneous attack?" Asked Kenichi and Jaune nodded.  
They both moved forward, Kenichi went for a low kick while Jaune jumped up to land a spinning knee to Miu's face. Miu flipped and twirled her body and kicked both Jaune and Kenichi in the face. Jaune went flying into the wall again and Kenichi crashed to the floor.  
"Alright I think that's enough for today." Said Master Ma. Jaune groaned as he got up rubbing his head.  
"You two were really in sync with that last attack." Said Miu, Kenichi groaned from the floor. "I'm sorry for hitting so hard it's just that you've both improved so much."  
"Thanks Miu, Kenichi you good?" Asked Jaune. Kenichi hadn't gotten up.  
"I'm good...just wallowing in shame."  
"Alright I'm heading for the baths." Said Jaune as he walked past Kenichi. Kenichi simply brought his hand up and gave Jaune a thumbs up.  
"Ah Jaune may I have a word?" Asked master Ma. Jaune nodded and followed him to his room.  
"I've noticed that you've been hesitating to hit Miu." He said and Jaune sighed.  
"Yeah... I guess when I fight Miu I can't help but see my sisters as well…" Said Jaune as he clenched his fist. "I don't want to fight anyone I consider family…. not like that."  
"...Jaune why exactly did you run away?"  
"...I wanted to become a huntsman, I wanted to protect people, my family especially. And I guess...I wanted to prove my parents wrong."  
Master Ma cleaned the lens of his camera before he hummed in understanding.  
"Did you know that I'm technically a run away as well." He said and Jaune shook his head. "Back in Vale I have a wife and children along with a dojo. I left them all behind to train here as well. But just because I haven't seen them doesn't mean I don't love them any less. Tell me do you hate your sisters?"  
"No of course not."  
"Do you hate your parents?"  
"No."  
"Then why is your heart so confused?"  
"... I just...sensei am I being selfish? Am I being self-centered?"  
"...hmmm to be honest that's for you to decided. What you need to understand is that it's all a matter of perspective. To some it will look like your pursuing your dream, to others it will look like an act of defiance, to some it's an act of destiny...tell me Jaune what do you think it is."  
Jaune was silent for a minute he just continued to look at the ground.  
'I guess...I'm not doing anything wrong by training I just could have handled how I went about it better though. So I'm in the wrong by just running from home but not by training. I need to send another letter back home and let them know I'm safe.'  
"Thank you master Ma." He said before he got up. He walked to the door and tried to open it. Only for it to not budge. Jaune tried again but got the same result  
Master Ma pushed the door open with his finger.  
"All the master's doors are weighed." said master Ma as Jaune walked out. "Oh one more thing, while pursuing your dream is important. Make sure to hold your family close as well."  
Jaune nodded as he made his way out of the dojo and to the baths.  
He continued to mull over what he needed to do next. But he didn't know what he should write on the letter.  
'Hey mom hey dad it's me sorry for running away but don't worry I'm training with some martial arts masters.'  
"...that could work but maybe I should explain what I've been doing maybe add some different details so they think I've been moving around." He nodded to himself before he dunked his head under the water. He resurfaced and came face to face with Shigure.

"AIIIYYYYEEEEEE!"

The next day

Jaune was walking home after school. He had dealt with another group of delinquents picking a fight. This was almost a daily routine.

He was sadly getting used to getting jumped by thugs on a daily basis...yeah he was sure that wasn't normal. But sadly it was normal for him. Now that he thinks about it a lot of the things he was doing would be abnormal to him before he started training at the dojo. He was fighting almost daily and if he wasn't fighting he was training, if he wasn't training he was sparring, when he wasn't sparring he was studying. Lately he hasn't had anytime to just relax except for that trip to the island and even then it was exhausting.

Maybe he should take a detour, he had some extra time, he really needed a chance to relax. He decided to cut through the park and just enjoy the scenery. He kept on walking the path he was walking on had plenty of shade thanks to the trees around him. He took a deep breath and just took it all in.

"Man I should take this path more often." he said as he stretched out his arms. It was rare that he had some extra free time so he was just going to relax. Maybe he could ask Akisame if they could take it...yeah bad idea he'd probably just make the training ten times harder if you complained.

He walked down the path and smiled as a gentle breeze graced his body. It was rather hot today so the breeze was very much appreciated by the young blond.  
"Excuse me you dropped this." Jaune turned around to see a tall girl maybe a year or two older then him holding his wallet. She was tanned skin she was wearing an orange jacket and a tight fitting blue tank top that almost hugged her well-endowed chest. She was also wearing a pair of dark navy latex pants. What really caught Jaune's attention where her surprisingly deep blue eyes.  
"T-thanks I guess I was distracted." He said as he took back his wallet.  
"It's no problem...are you heading to the dojo?" she asked.  
"Huh? Wait do you train at Ryozanpaku too? I could have sworn I would have seen you before." he said.  
"No I mean the dojo that's at the end of this path." she said and Jaune made an oh motion with his mouth.  
"No I wasn't I thought this was a shortcut, I'm just walking around and enjoying the scenery...I'm Jaune Arc by the way short sweet and rolls off the tongue the ladies love it." he said and once again he winced. The girl raised her zigzagged eyebrow at Jaune.

"Uh sorry about that last part my mom made it a point to practically drill that into my brain. I've been trying to break that for months now." he said while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't help but laugh at the introduction and excuse.  
"Hehe I'm Kaname Kugatachi, friends call me Freya." she said and Jaune nodded, blushing a bit in embarrassment at his instinctive introduction.

"Cool nickname anyways thanks for picking up my wallet, I'll see you around maybe?" he said  
"perhaps in the future." she said while walking past Jaune. Jaune watched her walk off. Specifically, her booty.  
'… damn you hormones.' thought Jaune as he walked off. 'Calm tranquility. Get to the dojo before Akisame makes you train harder.'  
He jogged back to the dojo...well to any normal person it would look like Jaune was hauling ass.  
Ryozanpaku training + aura = inhuman speed and endurance.  
That's also something Jaune noticed he was getting way faster than he'd expected. He was still slow by huntsmen standards but by normal civilian's standards he was stupid fast.  
Honestly at the rate Jaune was going he just might become the best in his year…. the best huh.  
"I need to be the strongest…. the strongest huntsmen in history!" he roared as he started to run at a full sprint a massive grin on his face. What he didn't realize is that the masters where watching him. They had just finished a meeting with another practitioner of katsujenki (the saving fist style)  
"My my that's a hefty goal our disciple has." said Kensai.  
"apapapa! That is spirit! Apaaaaaa!" cheered Apachai.  
"hmm should we begin phase two Elder?" said Akisame with a dangerous glint in his eye.  
"hahaha with his enthusiasm I'm sure we can crank it up to phase three." Said the Elder as he stroked his beard.  
"... I've decided." said Shigure as she popped her head out of the tree branch. "I... will bring him…. on my next…. sword...hunt. "  
"hmm it may be too early for him to experience that Shigure, he is still just a sapling. Wait for him to sprout." said the Elder.  
"At least one of our disciples is looking forward to training." said Sakaki as he chopped the neck of his beer bottle off.  
"they're stirring…. will our disciples be safe from this conflict?" asked Akisame and the elder crossed his arms his expression grew serious.  
"...for now things should be safe...but I fear that they will be dragged into our conflict." he said as he watched Jaune run with a look of pure determination in his eyes. The elder smiled as he was once again reminded of another energetic blond boy with the same look in his eyes.  
"But I think our disciples will be fine. With the proper tutelage."  
The master nodded before they ran across the rooftops past an unsuspecting Jaune.  
Two hours later

Jaune was learning a new technique from Apachai. Well he was watching Apachai demonstrate on Akisame.  
Apachai pivoted on his foot past Akisame, charged and delivered a spinning elbow to the back of the head/neck.  
"Shock club!" yelled Apachai. Akisame caught the elbow preventing any serious injury expect a stinging hand.  
Jaune gulped at just the sheer power behind that attack. If that was him he would be dead. No amount of aura would be enough to protect him from an attack from Apachai.  
"I get it, so I pivot past their attack and land a spinning elbow to the back of the head."  
"Exactly with this technique you can kill your enemies to death Apapa!" said Apachai. "Here go through motions"  
Jaune stood next to Apachai as they went through the movements for the technique. Jaune quickly realized just how dangerous this technique was. It wasn't just the force of your arm it was also the momentum of Jaune's pivot and hip rotation to deliver a devastating hit to a person's head.  
They kept repeating the motion for another minute before Apachai had him practice his basics on mits.  
Jaune punched the mit and dodged a jab from Apachai.  
"Good job, you doing better." said Apachai as he started to move the mits faster and in different directions.  
Once Apachai's turn was over Jaune went to Shigure. She held up a cartridge full of different types of knives.  
"Today I will teach you…. how to throw... knives." she said. "First thing don't bend your wrist side to side...keep it… vertically." she handed Jaune a knife and got behind him to guide his arm and hand into the proper technique to throw.  
Jaune threw the knife and it bounced off the target. Jaune continue to try and hit the target but throwing knives was harder than it looks. It was like call of patriot where the knife always lands on the tip. Not to mention he had to account for distance, wind, the weight and balance of the knife and the force behind his throw. The closest he got was about two inches away from the outer ring.  
Jaune hadn't gotten anywhere close to hitting the target and most of his knives just bounced off.  
At the end of the day Jaune couldn't get a single knife into the target.

One week later Arc residence

Jaune's mother was going thought the mail when she found an envelope with multiple stamps and post office addresses. She didn't see a return address but she opened it out of sheer curiosity.

'Hey mom hey dad, and sisters.  
It's me Jaune. I'm sorry I just ran away. But I'm not sorry for trying to become a huntsman. I'm writing to let you all know I'm safe, I'm training under some amazing masters. We spend most of our time traveling around so I haven't had the time to send a letter until now. I know you guys didn't want me to become a huntsman but I chose this. I want to help people, I want to save lives, I want to push the Grimm back for once. I don't want to be protected anymore.  
Tell Chris and aunt Margaritas I'm sorry about the fight. I don't hate any of you, I still love all of you. You're my family I could never hate you guys.  
But I'm not coming home. Not until I am accepted into a huntsmen academy.  
I give my word I will return when I am a huntsman in training.  
And Arcs never go back on their word.  
I promise to send a letter every once and a while and to send a gift when a birthday rolls around.  
I love you and I'm sorry for putting you all through so much grief.

Love Jaune Arc.'  
Two picture of Jaune fell out from the back. One was taken the first day of his training scrawny weak and pathetic. The other showed how Jaune looked now. His scar was showing and he flexed his arms to show the muscle that was developing. He was grinning and he had a look of pure determination in his eyes.

Jaune's mother read the letter again and again. She smiled as tears rolled of her face.  
"You silly boy. Your making me worry again. But thank you."

 **hello everyone so bad news. Laptop is dead it looks like I got hacks luckily I had some back ups. I'll be posting a bunch of smaller chapters on but I'll try to make them as frequent as possible. As usual I hope you all enjoy this story please leave a comment, it helps.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Arc house hold.**

Jaune's sisters where in the living room, along with the rest of the family. Including extended family all in all they had to crammed onto the couch simply because of the large size. There were literally 24 people crammed in to a small living room and sung areas and of course as always everyone was shouting over each other.  
"MY DEAR SISTER, YOU STILL FROWN SO MUCH. "  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, IM HERE ON A FAMILY EMERGENCY!  
"Big sis you shouldn't be so hard on our brother."  
"OH MY GAWD CHRISTIANA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!"  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Yelled Jaune's mother and in a second the room was dead quiet.  
Jaune's mother took a deep breath and adjusted her shirt.  
"Now then I've called this family meeting for a few reasons. One, we found Jaune." There were a few cheers and more than a few knuckles being cracked. "But he got away, Chris and Margaritas found him traveling with a woman with...from what Chris says considerable 'assets' and she looked like a ninja. Chris and Jaune fought and he won."  
There was a long pause before a large and nearly bald man stood up AND HIS ONE HAIR LOOP ANTENNA WAVED A BIT LATE.  
"So Jaune's gotten this strong in such a short time. TRULY HE IS-"  
"Shut up and let her finish."  
"Yes sister."  
"Anyways, a week later he sent this letter and a before and after picture of his progress with his training." She read the letter and there were a few whispers and side conversations.  
"I think right now we should search for him and train him ourselves." Said major Armstrong and Margarit nodded.  
"*sigh* that's the second reason...I still don't approve of the huntsmen lifestyle for Jaune an-  
"That isn't your choice anymore." Said Margaret and Jaune's mother looked at her like she grew a second head. A few 9f the other relatives talked to each other and a few minutes later there was a fierce debate on wether they should support or punish Jaune. It wasn't until Jaunes mother voice spoke that everyone gell silent.  
"Isn't my choice? I'm his mother."  
"And he's about to become a legal adult in a few months, you might have the right to stop him legally but it was never your choice to begin with. It was always Jaune's choice and none of us had the right to tell him otherwise. Natalie, I'm not saying it's your fault but you need to understand that he's determined to do this. I saw it in his eyes, in the way he fought... I couldn't even recognize the boy. And at the same time I'm proud at how strong he's become in such a short time."  
Her old partner clenched her fist before she slowly began to talk "We all know how dangerous this life really is...and we all know how kind Jaune is. I don't want to... I don't want him to lose his heart for the sake of "  
"Of what Natalie. I will be the first to agree the huntsmen life is difficult, it's bloody, and there's little glory to be found. But we choose this. We choose to stain our hands and fight the very evil that plagues our lands." Said Major Armstrong.  
"But Jaune wouldn't be able to handle it."  
"He's stronger now, I can only imagine the effort he put forward to be so strong now."  
"No he doesn't need to become a huntsman when there's enough already in our family."  
"I still think we should have at least gave him a chance."  
"I just don't want this lifestyle for Jaune."  
"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY REASON AND WE ALL KNOW IT!" The room fell quite as Chris stood up and clenched her fist as tears fell down her face. Her mother rushed over to comfort her daughter only for her to slap her hand away and it surprised her.  
"Chris honey wh-"  
"YOU NEVER EVEN HESITATED TO LET ME OR ANY OF MY SISTERS TRAIN TO BECOME HUNTRESSES! BUT WHEN JAUNE BEGGED, BEGGED, TO BE ABLE TO BECOME A HUNTSMEN YOU DIDN'T LET HIM! YOU ALWAYS TRIED TO GET HIM TO GIVE UP! TELL ME WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SUPPORT HIM LIKE YOU SUPPORTED ME!? WHY DID YOU DRIVE MY BROTHER AWAY!?" She shouted and her mother recoiled back. "Why? Why did we all drive him away? He would still be here if we'd just support him. Now he's…. he's gone… and I don't know when I'll ever see him again. So you tell me now. Why?" She demanded as tears fell down her face.  
Natalie Arc looked down shamefully.  
"...you can't can you? Well fine, be like that, I'm not going to waste time arguing with you or anyone else if Jaune trains so hard we are going to need to train harder to bring him back. And I will have his back like family should." She said as she stormed out of the room past the other relatives. Her cousin stood up and ran after her. The other sisters looked at each other before they sighed.  
Her mother tried to talk but her voice wouldn't listen. Jaune's father placed a hand on Natalie shoulders.  
"Look everyone the point is Jaune's safe and I'd appreciate it if everyone kept an eye out for him. So let's all head out back for some hotdogs and catch up ok. And let's not forget to celebrate old man Mathews retirement " He said and there were a few nods and cheers before everyone cleared out into the backyard. Ben sighed before he rubbed the back of his neck. They had a big family honestly he lost count at 41 relatives or so it was hard to keep track to be honest. so hopefully they could find Jaune soon with just the sheer number of eyes looking for him. The Arc family and, the Armstrong family. We're all practically family to each other in everything but blood. And their friendship and bond had been strengthened for over a century. Although it made family portraits a pain in the ass to take.  
Ben looked over at the fire place where a picture of Jaune was.  
"...I hope you come home son."  
"Dad uncle Keith and uncle David are fighting again!" Shouted Asia and he sighed."and uncle Alex just took of his shirt again and just joined in!"  
"Yeah I figured as much." He said while walking out hack. "Alright you've two I had two rule!" He shouted.

 **Meanwhile with Jaune**

*thud thud thud* Jaune smirked at his handiwork, he finally got the hang of throwing knives enough to at least make sure the knife end stuck into the wood.  
He walked over to grab the knives. They were nowhere near a bullseye but he was getting there.  
He held the knives in his hand and walked back behind the line Shigure made. He started to throw the knives again and again until he was throwing knives with better accuracy.  
He heard the bell and he collected the knives and stored them in a case. Shigure was missing today, wasn't very unusual since she disappeared for a few days and then came back after a while. And she left instructions for him. He washed up and went up to his room.  
Jaune started to talk with Kenichi about some mundane things before Kenichi brought up Kisara.  
Apparently the leader of the branch of Ragnarok that was always picking fights with him and Kenichi was going to be in charge of Takeda's beat down. And the only way to call it of was by defeating her.

"So you're telling me that we can stop Takeda's beat down if one of us defeats Kisara?" He asked and Kenichi nodded.  
"Yeah but... I don't hit girls and I only fight to defend myself you know." Said Kenichi and Jaune sighed and closed the book in his lap.  
"Well do you know we're I can find her?" He asked and Kenichi shook his head.  
"No... but I know someone who does." He said with a grimace and Jaune shivered knowing full well who he was referring to.  
"Yeah I don't feel like making a deal with the devil tonight." He said before he sighed. Kenichi flopped back on his bed and Jaune rubbed his forehead.  
Jaune wanted to help Takeda, he was a nice guy that fell into the wrong crowd when his dream was taken from him. He deserved a second chance and Jaune was going to give it to him. He had Kenichi and Jaune's backs when they were still recovering from some of the hardest fights they've had so far and Takeda was his friend. He never had a lot of those and he wanted to help him.

Jaune and Kenichi jumped in surprise when Shigure popped out from the landed on Jaune's desk without making a sound.

"...I... know where…. her base is." She said as she looked at Jaune. "I…. could tell…. you."  
Jaune smiled. "hello sensei welcome back...and Thank you Shigure sensei. I need to defeat this girl to protect my friend, will you tell me where her base is?" He asked and Shigure nodded and reached into her kimono and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  
"Here is...the address…" She said and Jaune took it. "...and I would recommend…. a silent approach."  
Jaune was about to thank her when their door burst open and Apachai hugged Jaune with bone crushing strength.  
"Apapa Apachai is proud of disciple. Jaune going to take on first gang on his own APAPA!" Cheered the hyperactive Muay tai master.  
Jaune could only respond in a choking noise as his face quickly turned purple.  
"Apachai ease up a bit you're going to knock the kid out." Said Sakaki as he leaned against the door. "Geez what's all this in here?"  
"Jaune is going to take on a whole gang on his own!" Cheered Apachai as he realized Jaune and raised his arms high. Sakaki looked at Jaune before he walked up to him and planted a firm hand on his shoulders.  
"Jaune…. I'M DAMN PROUD OF YOU." He said and Jaune could only nod.  
"Uh…. thank you?" He asked unsure why his masters where reacting this way and Sakaki chuckled.  
"A little tip from me, take out the strong opponents first then get the rest." He said and Jaune nodded.  
Apachai ran off shouting about how proud he was about Jaune fighting this gang and not even a few seconds later the other masters popped out of nowhere and were giving him advice and master Ma was practically crying in joy the whole time.  
"You should focus on dislocating your opponent's arms, if you can dislocate the legs it will thin their numbers out and you'd save more energy." Said Akisame sensei with a proud, slightly eerie gleam in his eyes. Master Ma jumped in front of Jaune and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"You need to finish every opponent swiftly and effectively, a good style to use would be wing chung."  
The elder laughed heartily. "Glad to see our disciples leading such an active life."  
The next few minutes were spent with the masters telling their own stories about how the first gang and dojos they completely destroyed single handedly.  
The next few minutes was spent talking with Miu who was surprisingly supportive of his decision.

 **One day later**

"...Jaune I don't see how you're going to sneak up on them. Seriously what's your plan?" Said Kenichi, he still wasn't completely supportive of this plan. He wanted to fight to defend himself and anyone he could protect but it didn't sit well with him if he went on the offensive like this. It made him feel like a thug.  
"I was planning on dressing up as a pizza guy and knocking on the door." Said Jaune and Kenichi groaned.  
"dude I'm serio-..." Kenichi deadpanned at Jaune as he held up a pizza uniform. "...I thought you were joking."  
Jaune smiled at Kenichi and nodded. "It's alright man, I won't force you to go and I respect your principles even if they are a bit weird." Said Jaune as he got his disguise ready. A borrowed pizza delivery uniform from a pizza place. The manager was a close friend of the president of the gardening club and she was ok with Jaune borrowing a uniform.  
It was basically a case of he knew a guy that knows a guy.  
Koga the kicker normally ordered a pizza every night when it was his watch, Shigure had made a note of that.  
The paper she gave him was very detailed, it had the location, the number of gang members and when they usually hang around the place and when Kisara was always there. Tuesday nights she holds up in her own office/training room and played mew kitty kitty for two-three hours.  
When Jaune asked why she had that info she claimed she knew about most of the gangs in the area and where they made their base. Even the less criminal gangs like Ragnarok. In the police and the criminal underworld eyes they were just a large group of delinquents who only fought and weren't worth the effort to attack or press harsh charges

Jaune decided that a surprise frontal assault would be best, it would give him the element of surprise and it would have a better chance of drawing the attention of Kisara.

Tonight was Tuesday and Jaune was currently changing into the red pizza delivery uniform. He wrapped his hands in Muay tai bandages and he tucked his shirt in. He put on the cap nice and tight to hide his face and grabbed an empty pizza box.  
"Ok Kenichi how do I look?" He asked and Kenichi shook his head and sighed.  
"Like a pizza guy."

 **30 minutes later**

Jaune knocked on the door to Kisara's base with a pizza box in his hands. "Double Sausage pizza co." He said and the door opened and Koga walked up with his wallet in hand.  
"Man you guys are getting fast. I ordered not even te-" Koga didn't get to finish when Jaune kicked him in the chest and threw the box at the other goons that were by the door stunning him for a second as Jaune stepped over Koga. Koga tried to get to his feet and kick Jaune only to crumple to the floor when Jaune kicked him in the left temple and punched the other goon in the face. Jaune raised his cap and cracked his knuckles.  
He looked around and was surprised to see a mostly empty room except for a few torn up couches. Jaune grimaced and he picked up Koga and the other goon. He dragged them over to the tattered couch and sat them there. He made his way towards the stairs and silently walked up.  
"Yo Koga that the pizza guy?" Asked a thug as Jaune reached the top of the stairs. The goon and Jaune stared at each other before Jaune punched him in the throat stopping him from yelling and he slammed the guy's head against the wall knocking him out. Jaune laid him against the wall and walked back up the stairs.

Jaune hid behind a vending machine and checked the hallway, there weren't many other goons. And it was pretty much a straight shot towards Kisara office.  
Jaune ran down the hall and the goons shouted before Jaune knocked them out via punching them really hard in the face.  
Jaune rolled his shoulders and knocked on Kisara door.  
He waited a few seconds then knocked again. Before he opened the door.  
"Kya. THE KITTY KITTY IS SOO CUTE~ who's a cute little kitty kitty~" Squealed Kisara as she watched cat videos on her scroll before she noticed Jaune. Jaune stared at Kisara and Kisara stared mortified at Jaune.  
Jaune slowly closed the door before he said  
"I'll uh... Come back in a second." He said before he closed the door and started to laugh. THAT was the leader of this gang. It was too funny. He laughed for a solid minute before he cleared his throat and opened the door again to find a scowling Kisara. Jaune narrowly dodged a kick to his head.  
"Whoa easy their kitty kitty. Are you Kisara Nanjo?" He asked and Kisara growled and tried to kick him again.  
"You…. you need to die now." She said coldly and Jaune gulped. Before he brought up his hands to guard against a roundhouse kick aimed at his head. Jaune stepped forward and tried to punch Kisara only for her to leaned back and put his arm up. In the basic many tai stance.

"I'm Jaune Arc, I'm here for two things, to stop takedas beat down and to make you stop Bugging me and my friends." He said and kisara tighten her gloves.

"Kisara nanjo eith fist of ragnorak. You will not be leaving here alive." She warned and she jumped into the air and front flipped bringing her leg down.  
Jaune side stepped and grabbed her leg he spun and tried to slam her into the wall only for her to push off the wall with her other leg and kick him in the face. Jaune staggered and he barely brought his hands up to block her kick. He lunged forward and punched kisara in the face. Kisara fell back wards before she arced her back and did a hand stand she spun around and Jaune barely had enough time to jump back out of the way.  
Jaune slid his front foot back and changed his position enough to narrowly avoided a axe kick and he slammed his fist into kisara stomach.  
She grunted in pain before she snapped her left leg up and nailed him in the chin.  
Jaune staggered and kisara spun on her heel and delivered a spinning roundhouse to Jaunes head. Jaune leaned back and and kisara looked at him before tilting her head and making and nodded as if saying not bad.  
"ive gotta say I've wanted to fight you Arc ever since you popped up. I've heard rumors, legends of some of the best warriors and heros came from the Arc houshold." she said she looked jaune over and made a tsk tsk sound "ive always pictured great warriors...but you?"

Jaune ignored that comment as he raised his hands. "to be clear. If I beat you. Will you let takeda go?"

"i said I'd think about it." she said.

Jaune took a deep breath before he smirked. "good enough for me."

Jaune side stepped out of the way of kisara side kick and he pivoted to land a spinning left hook.  
Kisara jumped over jaune and brought her leg down to slam it into his head. Jaune brought his arms up and crossed them blocking her Airial axe kick.  
Kisara clicked her teeth before she jumped of his arm and landed a few feet away from jaune.

"not bad." she said as she pulled the top of her cap down. "You might actually give me a challeng."

Jaune shook his arms a bit. Her boots hurt alot.  
" thanks, gotta say you've got some powerful kicks. Teakwondo?" asked jaune

Kisara nodded before she sent a fast kick at jaune head. Jaune ducked and nearly collapsed to his knees when she changed The direction of her kick and instead delivered a painful axe kick to the top of his head.

crap! She can change the direction of her kicks mid swing! This girl is dangerous.' thought jaune as he clutched the back of his head before he jumped back avoiding another kick.

"Im impressed not that many people can handle a attack like that. Hurts don't it?" she said with a confident smirk. She was stronger then jaune, she had a longer reach then he did, she had more experience fighting stronger opponets.

But he Couldn't give up.

Jaune ran forward kisara sent a fast snap kick at his head. Jaune caught her foot and instead of throwing her. He tackled her to the ground.

Kisara hit the ground and she gasped in pain when jaune slammed his elbow directly Into her abdomen.  
Jaune wraps an arm around the back of her neck, and pins his upper body as if hugging her.  
one her arms is scissored and locked against his side, disabling it then brings his face close to her face to firmly pin with his upper body.  
Kisara groaned in pain.  
"You fucking bastard!"she yelled as she tried to break free. But she was at a bad angle and her kicks weren't strong enough to do any real damage to him to to mention she was busy using her free arm to keep upright  
"yield!" Jaune shouted.

Kisara grit her teeth and she planted both her feet on the ground.  
"You are underestimating me!"she yelled and she pushed with both her legs and kneed jaune in the back of the head.

Jaunes grip loosened and kisara broke free punching him in the eye and rolling away kicking him again on the bottom of his chin.  
Jaune reeled back. He felt his aura dip.

It was always a weird feeling when your aura started to run out. It was like your body was getting colder. And when it ran out there wasn't any warmth but it wasn't freezing either.

Jaune felt cold. But he wasn't done yet. He wouldn't stop until he won. Or he couldn't move

Jaune rolled out of the way of another axe kick and jumped to his feet. He blocked another kick and he stared at kisara. Jaune stared at her with the determination he has gained since he started to train at ryozanpaku. It was like staring Into a flame.  
Kisara flinched back. And Jaune got into her guard. He punched her in the temple he brought up his knee to block another round house to his side. He ducked under a a jab and he grabbed the back of her head. He jumped up and slammed his knee Into her forehead.

Kisara stumbled back before she ran at jaune.  
'shit I underestimated this bastard! He fucking hits like a truck! Just who the hell are you!?' she thought  
She jumped up and tried to land a jumping side kick to his chest.  
Jaune pivoted around her kick and he slammed his elbow Into her left temple. Kisara crashed to the floor and the last of her aura dissipated.

Jaune panted as he stood over kisara. "just...call off the beat down." he said through ragged breath.  
Kisara groaned before she got to her feet  
"you certainly hit hard." she said as she wiped some blood from her lip.  
"i have several sisters, two of them loved to play rough. I don't care if your a girl I'll hit you as hard as I can." he said with a dara laughed a bit before she nodded to him. She stretched out her arms and tossed her cap to the side.  
"hahaha I can respect you Arc, you have been the first guy in a long time to fight me as an equal. It's too bad I have to beat you here." she said  
Jaune sighed he guessed it was time to finish it.  
"round 2?" he asked as he got ready with shaky arms. He was exhausted, he was almost out of aura, and his head was throbbing.  
His left eyebrow was cut and blood and sweat where stinging his eyes.  
But above all the pain, he felt the thrill. The thrill of fighting a tough opponet. It was the adrenalin of the fight, when he got Into it he almost forgot about the rest of the world. Jaune smirked.

And if kisara smirked smirk meant anything.  
She was feeling the same way.  
"ready when you are Arc."

With out any word being needed they both moved forward. Jaunes leaned back and kicked with his right leg. Kisara kicking with her leg.

Jaune leaned back and he narrowly avoided the tip of her boot cutting his cheek. Jaune took a page from her book and instead of trying to kick her head and he changed the direction of his kick and slammed it into her chest.

Kisara gasped before she jumped back. She rubbed her chest before she charged at Jaune. They both pivoted on their feet.

Both off them moving at a abnormal speed. Until both their kicks met their mark. Jaune kicked kisara in the right temple.  
And kisara kicked jaune In the jaw.

The two of them fell back onto the ground exhausted and beaten. The room was filled with the sounds of their panting and heavy breathing. Until kisara spoke in a rather harsh voice.  
"...im willing to call this a draw." said kisara as she laid on her e was bruised, tired, her shirt was ripped up and her nose was bleeding. Jaune nodded.  
"same, to be honest I cant...move."  
"me neither….why would you go so far for takeda?" she asked while looking at the ceiling.  
Jaune chuckled. "that's easy….takeda is my friend. And he's finally able to chase his dream again. I'll protect my friends, with every ounce of strength I have and if they need me. I'll be by their side in a heartbeat ready to kick ass."  
Kisara looked up at jaune before she laughed. She laughed loudly.  
"HAHAHA HAHAHA that's so corny! HAHAHAHA because he my friend!" Kisara continued to laugh for a while until she fell silent.

Jaune slowly sat up and looked over at kisara to see her unconscious. Jaune gingerly tapped his cut and winced.  
"Ow!" He cried with a sharp intake of breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll.

He stood up gingerly and he styled over to the door before he stopped. He looked over at kisara smirked beaten and bruised form. He couldn't just leave her there unconscious and weak. Especially in a den full of delinquents.

So he walked over to her and heated her onto his back and he grunted in pain before he carried her though the building and past the unconscious but relatively fine henchmen.

He slowly shuffled through the empty streets towards the dojo. Kisara started to stir awake and she groaned.  
"God damn mean head aches!"she said before she realised she was being carried she looked down to see a slightly bloody head of hair.  
'Arc?' She thought  
"Sup kitty kitty glad to see your awake. We're almost to the clinic." Hehe said and kisara wanted to demand he put her down but she was still too tired. She sighed before she rested her chin on the top of his head.  
"...it's your victory Arc...i won't attack takeda with my gang. I can't say the same with the other branches though." She said and jaune hummed.  
"...thank you...if you ever want a rematch let me know. But leave you boots behind those things fucking hurt!" He said and kisara chuckled.  
"That's why I wear them."  
Jaune slowly shuffled past the gate of ryozanpaku. And he walked towards the clinic only to remember it was closed. He walked back to the gate and the pushed against it. But he was too weak to budge it at the moment. We  
The door opened and akisame was there he looked smiled at Jaune  
"Welcome back Jaune I see you brought me a patient." Hehe said and jaune smiled sheepishly before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious akisame quickly caught him and kisara landed on her feet with a grimace.  
"Young lady if you'll follow me I can see to your wounds. I'm a doctor." Hehe said and kisara nodded and she slowly shuffled behind akisame.  
She looked at Jaune confused.  
"He has a big heart,a strong sense of justice. a stubborn streak and he's impulsive. But above all our disciple is kind." Said akisame and he looked over his shoulder at kisara with a knowing smile.  
She didn't say anything but she muttered somthing under her breath.

Akisame quickly looked over Jaune wounds and he checked kisara. He deemed it both unsafe and unwise for her to return home alone so she stayed the night in the clinic with Jaune.

 **The next morning.**

Jaune slowly opened his eyes before he groaned. His head was throbbing it was like someone shoved a heart into his head and it was just beating away.

"Easy Jaune you had a very rough fight last night." Said master ma as he helped Jaune sit up.  
"Thanks you sensei." He said he looked around and he saw kisara putting her cap back on.  
She looked at jaune and she sighed before nodding to him in respect.  
"I want a rematch later Arc." She said with a sharp gave and jaune smirked and nodded.  
"Sure thing come back here for the rematch leave the boot behind." Hehe said and kisara smirked before she stood up and walked out of the clinic.  
"Oh a word of warnig for beating me Arc, you've gained the attention of the other fist, good luck." She said as she waved her hand at him and Jaune groaned.  
Great just when he thought he'd dealt with ragnorak all the bosses want a shot at him now.  
We'll he supposed that's what he gets for being awesome he supposed.  
The door burst open and kisara was trampled by Apachai as he ran over to jaune and gave him another apachai hug. Jaune groaned loudly and apachai cried tears of joy  
"I am proud of Jauney he defeated gang by himself and even showed the boss mercy! Apapachai couldn't be prouder!" He roared and kisara got up and she exited the clinic before anything else happened.

 **Hello everyone I'm sorry for the wait but a few things happened. Won't bore you with the details. Now I am ashamed to say...i may not go with Kaname as the designated ship. Theres .enough to her character for me to work with. So after much heavy debate with myself and the beta. The new ship will be .chapter. I apologize to all the readers that voted for Kaname but I don' id be able to use her character effectively.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed the story and a review.**

 **~later Days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	10. Chapter 10

Kisara limped into Ragnarok headquarters rubbing the side of her still throbbing head. She's had some brutal fights in the past but this took the cake on most painful. She walked into a dimly lit room full of workout equipment and old patchy furniture. Gathered in the room where the 7 other Fists of Ragnarok.

"Valkyrie you missed the gang meeting yesterday." said Loki as he chuckled at her current state. Kisara hobbled into the room and slumped onto the couch.

"...I was beaten yesterday." She said and all at once everyone stopped. Except for Loki who was already aware of this.

"...You were defeated...by who?" asked Odin, while Kisara was the 8th fist she was still a fist. Anyone that could defeat one of them was to be noted of.

"His name is Jaune Arc, he wanted me to stop a farewell beat down for one of his friends. I told him if he could beat me I'd consider it... technically it was a draw... but when I woke up after I passed out he was carrying me to a clinic. I gave him the victory and my word as a martial artist to not attack him or his friends with my gang." She said and Loki chuckled.

"My my, an Arc. I heard there was one in town but I didn't quite believe it." He said as he fiddled with a nail puzzle.

"The Arc family huh, one of the strongest bloodline of huntsmen and huntresses in all of Remnant...so I guess he'd be a fun fight." said Berserker.

"... I've met him before. He didn't seem like the type to be a huntsman." said Freya as she recalled the blond kid who was walking in the park. "It's a shame he's an enemy now, he had good eyes."

"Hmm a noble bloodline and a competent fighter, he may have a most unique melody ~lalala~."

"... We should be careful, he's still an Arc, the last thing we want is for his family to come down on us." said Odin he adjusted his glasses and stared at Kisara. "Still for you to lose we have to punish you in some way... you and your gang are hereby on probation for the next month…. Hermit you're in charge of... I believe it was Takeda and his Beat down." Ordered the first fist. Hermit only nodded before he jumped out the window and slid down a street light.

"...Anything else to report?" asked Odin, Freya nodded.

"If he continues to battle and defeat other fist members I want to challenge him." She said. A fight with an Arc... that was too good to pass up.

 **With Chris**

Jaune's twin was running around a clearing at high speeds using her semblance. She was currently working on her reaction time while using her semblance. Her aunt was popping up in front of her occasionally and she had to adjust herself enough to not crash into her or a tree. She was dripping in sweat and she ended up tripping on her foot and skidding across the ground for a few feet.

She groaned before she slowly got to her feet. She gingerly tapped the scrapes on her cheek.

"You've made progress Christiana. Now's a good time to stop." Said her aunt and she shook her head before she got ready to use her semblance again.

"It's not good enough, come on, a few more times." She said as she panted and Margaret shook her head before she hit Chris over the head depleting the rest of her aura.

"Hmph don't push your body past its limits too much Chris. You won't get stronger if you don't rest properly." She scolded her niece who rubbed her head.

"...Jaune's probably trained harder than this…. This isn't enough for me to bring him back." She said with a downcast expression. Margaret angled before she motioned to a log and sat down.

"It's true he's improved by leaps and bounds but running yourself ragged will help no one. Besides I thought you said you would talk with him next time and not attack him." She said and Chris looked away.

"I don't know what I'll do next time I see him. I'm…. conflicted. Do I support him or take him home….? I miss him." She said as she looked around. They were close to Xion village, their family would always come here and go camping. "... I remember the last vacation we all went on. Mira and Lisanna ended up braiding his hair and making him wear this dress as a dare. We walked through town and a guy actually hit on Jaune."

Margaret laughed at that. "I remember that, the look of pure shock on the boy's face was amazing."

"Truthfully I think Jaune could pull of a warrior's wolf tail." Said Chris and Margaret snorted.

"Isn't that just a pony tail?" Asked her aunt and she smirked.

"... I stand by what I said."

Chris sighed before she drank some water. She hoped Jaune was OK. She missed her Brother, it was weird not having him around.

 **At Ryozanpaku**

Jaune was punching the post in front of him. Akisame had cleared him for light training today so he was cutting back on the suicidal death traps he made. His arms were sore but he continued to punch the post. He remembered yesterday when Kenichi had broken one. Jaune tried to mimicking the way Kenichi did it a few times.

*Thud! Thud! THUD! THUD! SNAP!*

Jaune recoiled his hand back as he looked down at the post he was punching. Or what was left of it.

Jaune whistled and smirked. "Sakaki sensei I broke a post!" He cheered and Sakaki looked at it and back at Jaune.

"Oh, that was a pretty old post, it was probably about to snap anyways... still good job." He said as the bell rang and he sighed. "Alright go to Apachai, it's his turn now."

Jaune nodded and walked over to Apachai.

Akisame stood next to Sakaki as he held the other half of the post.

"...That post was brand new." He said and Sakaki nodded.

"Yeah Jauney boy is getting stronger faster than I thought." He said and Akisame nodded in agreement.

"He did WHAT!" Yelled Takeda from the clinic before he rushed through the dojo ground looking for Jaune.

"Takeda calm down, Jaune didn't just fight Kisara for you he did it for himself too ok." said Kenichi and Takeda glared ahead looking for Jaune.

"Are you kidding me, after everything that happened with me Jaune decides to play hero and fight a gang on his own! Arc get out here!" He yelled.

"Hey man…. guess you heard about my fight." He said and Takeda punched Jaune in the face.

"Dude the hell where you thinking!" Shouted the boxer and Jaune chuckled nervously.

"Well when I heard about Kisara and Kenichi meeting I kinda acted. I wanted to at least buy you time to recover completely before you fought them so I challenged Kisara, we talked, we fought, I won, she called of the beat down and she agreed to not attack me or Kenichi ever again." He said and Takeda sighed.

"Dude that…. I don't know if you're being selfish or selfless right now... I'm pissed beyond belief and…. I'm just glad you didn't get seriously hurt." He said and Jaune nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that... Look I didn't mean to fight your battle for you, Kisara was just as much my fight as it was yours and you know it's true." He said and Takeda sighed. Jaune had a point, she would have come after Jaune eventually.

"You don't realize what you've done though. You've pretty much declared war with Ragnarok, the other fists are coming for you. Now Kisara might have to break her word." Said Takeda and Jaune nodded.

"... I know but the way I see it all this was going to happen eventually. If they come at me, I'll be ready for them." He said with a confident smirk and Takeda punched his arm lightly.

"Yeah well next time don't go solo, hero." He said and Kenichi nodded.

"Next time I've got your back Jaune." He said although you could tell Kenichi was freaking out on the inside about fighting more people.

Jaune smirked. "Thanks guys... we cool?" He asked and Takeda nodded. Takeda and Jaune parted ways and Jaune resumed training with Apachai. Takeda left to get started on his treatment for his arm.

For the next couple days, everything was calm, Jaune was completely healed up the next day and was training harder. He went to school and was surprised to find that Kisara was keeping her bargain he wasn't jumped for once. Still he felt like he was being watched at school. It might have been a certain alien... nah this felt less evil and more... angry. He shrugged it off as the delinquents who were ordered to not bother him. He didn't let it bother him much and continued to go about his day

It was Friday and he was on his way to the garden clubs room to tend to his plants. He was surprised to see members of the karate club dragging an unconscious Daimonji away.

Jaune looked inside to see Kenichi and the prep trying to save as many plants as possible. Jaune quickly helped them, he kinda figured what happened and he nodded to Kenichi before he swept away the ceramic shards that were scattered on the floor. "You ok prez?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine this has become common in the previous years." She said as she swiped a pile of broken ceramic and dirt into a pan.

"...is that why it was just you in the club?" He asked and she nodded shyly.

"...well you're not alone now. I'll make sure the club gets back on its feet… at least until I apply for Beacon." He said and the prez looked at him surprised.

"You're going to apply to Beacon? But shouldn't you be in a combat school?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You know what they say, many paths to reach the same point. A combat school isn't the only option to enroll in an Academy." He replanted the plants that could be saved and Kenichi finished throwing out the trash.

 **Time skip two week** s

Jaune struggled to move against the restraints. He was hooked up to a machine that was limiting his movements. He was training with Master Ma in tai chi and the bracers where straining against every movement of his body, no matter how subtle it was. He took deep breaths before he slowly craned his arm forward and flared out his wrist to mimic a crane before he slowly brought his left foot back. The training was getting harder, but he was kinda happy at that. It meant he was getting stronger. Making progress no matter how little.

He yelped in pain when his armed snap back to him, his hand making a sickening slap sound. Jaune grunted before he brought his left hand up to his head with his elbow bent and his hand in a dagger hand.

He held his right arm out, slightly bent before he moved his left arm forward swiping forward and pivoting forward with the swipe. He repeated these movement several more times. The nature of this was just to train his muscle memory because his attacks weren't very strong when he used Vale martial arts. The reason why he was using tai chi was because of its fluid and fast motions when used in actual combat. From what he was told this would also help with his training for the other martial arts as well.

He started to try and move faster just a bit but his muscles were burning and complaining loudly at his training.

He felt something in his arm pop but he kept moving. He slowly brought his left leg up and slowly rose it excruciatingly slow before he held it above his head and slammed it down in an almost perfect axe kick. He panted at the amount of effort that took and he was barely on his 8th set out of 20!

Jaune only gritted his teeth before he started his next set going through the movements and pushing past the restraints on his body.

"Very good Jaune, although your footing is a little off, now try going a bit faster." Said Kensal Ma as he read a swimsuit catalogue.

"Hai!" He responded as he groaned and went as fast as his burning muscles would allow him. "GYRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Jaune smirked a little, he supposed it relieved the pain a bit knowing that Kenichi was going through equally grueling training as well.

Jaune bent his right arm and flared his wrist down and he snapped his arm out in a quick viper strike. He immediately met cedar and sucked in breath as his arm slapped his side. "Haa! Dust damn that stings!" he gasped as he gingerly rubbed his side.

"Kekeke I warned you training would be getting harder. Don't say I didn't give you forewarning." He said with a sly smirk and Jaune chuckled a bit.

"I know, still kinda difficult." He replied and he changed his stance. His left arm was raised above his head and bent slightly down. His palm was straight and he right had was about raised up to his eye level and he flared his wrist down.

He held that position shaking a bit before he snapped his hand forwards and back. he couldn't help but feel proud of what he's accomplished so far. through hard work and plenty of blood and tears...sweat too but not as much.

 **hello readers here's the next chapter and as always i hoped you enjoyed. now onto the part that people have been bugging me with.**

 **The Official pairing of this story.**

 **Harem.**

 **Yes I know cliche, but I think I could make it work. I won't spoil who is in the harem but ill Give a little teaser.**

 **Do you believe in destiny?**

 **Anyways thanks for reading, and look .the .**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	11. Chapter 11

Jaune collapsed onto the dojo floor gasping. He was just defeated once again by miu, Even After Months Of Training he still couldn't best her In A one on one spar.

He groaned and got back onto his feet. Miu stood in front of him and bowed. Jaune bowed as well. Before he flopped onto the mat dramatically. Miu laughed a little and jaune chuckled. He was relatively fine, for the most part.

" Good spar Jaune you're getting better I swear." she said Trying To Be Supportive and jaune gave her a weak smile. And she helped her hand out for him and lifted him back to his feet.

" thanks miu, but did you have to strangle me with your knees?" he asked cracking his neck a bit and she nodded with a very big smile.

" yup Akisame said you needed to practice getting out of that hold." she tapped her chin as if remembering something and he sighed. He Rolled His shoulder he wasn't too beat up...maybe one more spar wouldn't hurt?...nah he needed to rest a bit today.

" Got it I'll work on it next time." he walked over to the porch and sat down drinking some tea. Today was his "rest" day. Which consisted of sparring and light workouts.

Light meaning 50 four count push ups, 20 supermans, 55 weighted pull ups, Weapon drills(his choice), target practice, studying, Basic drills and movements, 400 sets on the punching post(200 sets for each hand) and a 10 mile run with akisame.

After he completed that he had the rest of the day to relax,rest or work on technique or moves he had trouble with. When he thought about it, the light workout would sound insane for normal people. But compared to his usual routine that consisted of shocking dummies, fire, sparring with shigure, grimm hunting, tortu-I mean training machines, and mitts with Apachai (in which he has been knocked unconscious a total of 39 time) This was considered "light".

Honestly he was amazed he survived the training alone. The grimm hunts were also starting to get more difficult as shigure allowed more grimm to join the battles now. He even had a encounter with a Alpha beowulf but he couldn't kill it yet it was too fast for him. Shigure had killed it after his aura dissolved.

She said it was to show where he stood when it came to creatures of grimm. While he could handle packs of regular grimm easily. He still wasn't ready to face the stronger and more deadly kind of grimm just yet.

He sighed before he got down to start doing his push ups. " one...two...three...one!" he counted as he pushed his body up and down.

He thought back to his day at school. Lately he knew he was being watched and not in the negima stalking watch either. It was like someone was watching him and trying to figure him out.

He had a feeling it had to be someone from Ragnarok. Or maybe it was one of his Sisters that found him...no that's unlikely the only one with that kind of patience was Arturia and she would have made her presence known by the end of the week.

Whoever was watching him was patient. He wasn't talking the they will wait until the opportune moment. It was the eerie patients like he was being hunted. Like someone was watching his movements and waiting. He knew because it's what shigure trained him to do when he hunted.

….was he being hunted by someone?

Who the heck could possibly be hunting him? He hadn't done anything that pissed someone off had he? Let's see, there was the daily fight with some goon, the fight with takeda a couple months back, and the most recent being his fight with kisara. He supposed it was possible it was a member of her gang just waiting for their opportunity but he had a feeling kisara was a woman of her word, she was cocky and a bit aggressive but she was also honest and true to her word...well at least that's what he felt from their fight. She had honor and her pride as a martial artist. She would make sure her troops stayed in line.

So that means it has to be one of the other fists keeping tabs on him. Or one of his Sisters but the problem was none of his Sisters would wait this long to confront him.

"Hey Jaune can I ask you something?" asked miu and Jaune nodded.

"When is your birthday?"

"January 6...why?" he asked and miu waved his question off.

" No reason just wanted to know." she answered and jaune nodded before he continued his workout.

He paused when he and miu both heard a loud bang from the front gate. Miu shrugged and he stood up.

"No it's alright you can keep training Jaune I'll get it." she said. But Jaune only shivered in response.

"Miu….I think it's for me...but why do I feel a sense of...dread….if anyone ask for me tell them I'm not here" he tensed for a moment before he shook his head and Miu walked towards the front gate.

"..I don't know why but...i feel like i should run." he said he just had this sense of….foreboding.

He slowly backed away into the dojo just in time for Miu to reach the gate and lift up the Wooden Bar.

She opened the gate to meet a very large man in a pristine white Atlas military uniform with a mostly bald head save for a oddly moving blond hair antenna. Covering his mouth was a blond handlebar mustache.

"Hello young miss I'm sorry to intrude but I'm looking for my Nephew." he said with a polite yet deep and commanding voice and Miu smiled.

" Oh wow you're A large one, uh I'm sorry but I haven't seen any children here sorry." she said nervously and tried to close the door only for the man to hold it open with large muscular hands.

"He's about your age blond hair blue eyes and a bit awkward. His name is Jaune, I know he was told about this place by Roland. Now are you going to let me in or do I need to force myself in?" he said sternly. And miu began to nervously start closing the door more.

"Im sorry but I really don't know who your talking about." she tried to play off but the man simply pushed the gate opened and stormed into the yard.

He took a few sniffs into the air and he walked over to the spot Jaune had been doing pushups in earlier. He took a brief glance at the floor before he walked into the dojo following the faint dust trail Jaune had left behind. Before he opened a paper thin screen door that led to a room filled with large stone Buddha statues.

"Jaune come out I know you're here." he said sternly only to be met with silence. "Hmm I'll admit you've gotten exceptionally skilled at hiding, but you still need to learn…"

Jaune peeked over a statue slightly only to be met with a seemingly empty room. He froze when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

"How to hide your Fear."

"Gryyyhaaaa!"

Jaune didn't have time to even try to run as he was brought into a bone crushing hug.

"Jaune it's so very great to see you boy!" weeded his uncle as he hugged him tightly and spun Jaune around "you have no idea how much everyone worried about you."

"U-UNCLE can't brea." he was cut off when the his uncle tightened his death hug. If he had to compare either to apachai it was just as deadly if not more so.

It wasn't until another solid minute passed that he was released from another death hug.

"Truly the tracking skills passed down the Armstrong line have lead me to you my boy." he declared and jaune sighed at his uncles antics.

"...it's good to see you Uncle Alex." he said and he had to jump back to avoid another death hug.

"Likewise Jaune now then, where are your teachers. I'd like to thank them for looking after you." he said and jaune perked up. Maybe he wasn't getting dragged back home.

A hour later.

His uncle had let Jaune return to his training afterwards and he eventually decided to take off his shirt and train with Jaune. When Jaune finished his workout he and his uncle sat down and just talked. Jaune was nervous beyond belief though.

"So Jaune, when will your masters Arrive?" he asked, and jaune shrugged.

"Akisame and master Ma both run the clinic in the back they're both busy with some patients at the moment, the elder is on a trip north, shigure sensei is out of town for the next few days and master Sakaki and Apachai both took Kenichi to a horse track for some reason." answered Jaune as he drank some green tea.

"I see and you study under all of them?"

"yes. It's usually hard training but it's worth it...Why are you here Uncle?" he asked and his uncle hummed deeply before he stood up. And flexed his muscle.

"MY boy is it not fitting for a uncle to see his nephew!" Jaune stared at him and his uncle laughed.

"Jaune i know why you are so on guard but if I wanted to take you back i would have done so immediately." he sat down next to Jaune and gave him and kind smile. "in fact I want to teach you a few Armstrong Techniques."

"PFFTTTTT!"

Jaune spat out his tea and looked at his uncle shocked.

"What!?"

"Why are so shocked? I've wanted to train you for years now but your parents wouldn't allow it." he flexed his arms and Jaune sighed. His uncle was a very nice guy but he always flexed his muscles and took off his shirt...for everything. "Its also why I'd like to speak with your master. I have a month worth of leave I can take from the Atlas military before I need to return. Within that time I'd like to teach you as much as possible."

Jaune couldn't believe it his uncle was going to train him.

"Why?"

"...Jaune you might not realise this but as of right now the family is in a bit for a civil war. It's of two sides those that want you to return home safely and give up on becoming a huntsmen. And those that want you to choose your own path. You can guess which side I'm on." he said and Jaune sighed. " Don't feel bad Jaune with such a large family conflicts like this happen. And it's really not as bad as it sounds, heck remember the last time we all tried to play Charades? Complete anarchy and we still don't know how Marcus dog ended up in the tree." he said with a slight grin and Jaune laughed remembering the fat yet sweet bulldog. somewhere in the confusion the big guy ended up stuck in the tree.. "everyone cares about you Jaune and simply wants what's best for you. This Argument won't destroy the family bonds we have all made, if anything it'll make them even stronger."

"..I know and like I said in my letter I don't hate anyone it's just...I want to walk my own path. I never wanted to cause a fight this big over me." Jaune stood up and walked over to a post. Jaune took a deep breath before he punched the post as hard as he could cracking the post. "...sometimes I ask myself if I made the right choice. If becoming a huntsmen is worth isolation from my family and people I care about"

His uncle merely walked up to him and placed a hand in his shoulder.

"that's up to you. Like you said you want to walk your own path so ultimately that is up to you."

He stood there for a second just clutching his fist before he finally sighed

"...why train me?" he asked and Alex stood up and punched his own chest.

"Because I don't want to say I never taught you what it means to be a man of honor...although I will say you've done a fine job without us. Your muscles are developing quit nicely they aren't as superb as mine but one day they shall be pumping with justice!"

"Thanks. It's nice to see you again. So how is everyone? Besides the family conflicts I mean."

"Well my older sister was recently promoted by the Atlas Military she's a General now. She's working on a Tour up in atlas northern most border trying to extend their territory. Your sisters are spread out and searching for you Chris and illiya are in mistral. Arturia is checking the combat schools across remnant subbing as an instructor for different schools. Lissanna and Mirajane have been on a few missions every now and then to exterminate grimm.

Your little sister has gotten very far in her training with Olivia, although it's been put on hold while she's been gone." Alex said and Jaune smiled it sounds dedicated like even though they were looking for him they were all still living their lives normally.

"Ah yes Your aunt Maria just gave birth as well." he pulled out a picture of a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "they named him Michael."

"Wow he's big." said Jaune as he admired the picture of his new cousin.

Jaune spent the Afternoon talking with his uncle and he exchanged stories with him.

When the masters returned his uncle loudly introduced himself. Wich prompted the master to introduce themselves in proper Ryozanpaku manner. By using all their KI.

"I see its a pleasure to meet Jaunes Uncle I'm Akisame Koetsugi The philosophical Judo master." he said and his uncle was actually sweeping under the pressure of the Masters. Jaune wasn't fairing much better never feeling this much Ki before in his life. His uncle clenched while showing signs of struggle against the master of Ryozanpaku's Ki was valiantly releasing his own much to Jaunes surprise. It felt like he was atleast matching one of his masters but with so much raw Ki in the room it was hard to even tell who's was who's how much each had.

Ki wasn't really a power or even too hard to do. It was basically the user exuding pure killing intention, and having it affect their opponent, themselves, and others around them, up to the point of paralysing them with fear or making them act on instinct.

It was basically the terror you feel during a stare your parents give you when you come back with a bad report card. Only amp that up by 10. Compare that to what's going on in front of Jaune and the ki would be the equivalent of a Slasher movie style Massacre.

Thankfully the master and his uncle laughed a bit and their KI disappeared. Causing Jaune and surprisingly Miu to sigh in relief.

"Haha you have some impressive Teachers Jaune." Jaune nodded and drank some more tea to calm his nerves.

"Yes I certainly do." he agreed

"Now then I'd like permission to train Jaune for a month here. I'd be willing to pay rent for my time spent here."

Akisame nodded.

"Here at Ryozanpaku we have a Title. It's the place where the strong gather, where masters can come to train and honestly their skills and now. We Pass them on to our disciples. Jaune, Miu and Kenichi." he said and Major Armstrong nodded his head in understanding.

"very well then you don't object to me teaching Jaune?"

"Not at all." Said master Ma "in fact I think it'd be a welcome change for our younge disciple."

"well then welcome to Ryozanpaku."

 **and finally done.**

 **Ok wow this one took a while to make, sorry about the late update a bit of writers block for this, but here it is.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the story, leave a review to let me know your thoughts and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Until next time**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been two weeks since Alex Armstrong joined Ryozanpaku, within that time he had eased into the routine of the other Masters. Now Jaune had to train with his uncle once he returned from school for two hours and he got every Sunday to train Jaune all day.

It. Was. Hell.

The Armstrong Techniques were like a mix between wrestling and boxing and was designed to combat Grimm effectively and easily.

"Come Jaune the key to this technique is how you move your hips." Instructed his uncle. Jaune nodded and stepped forward crouching under his uncle's punch and sent a punch towards his uncle's stomach flaring his hips as instructed. His uncle caught his arm and pulled him off the ground and threw him across the training ground. Jaune landed on his feet and started to sweat from how rough his uncle's training was.

The nature of these techniques relied on muscle strength and rotation of one's body. They were designed to fight and kill Grimm bare handed. Today was Sunday and his uncle had spiced things up. Before he was even out of bed his uncle launched a surprise attack and for the last two hours he has been sparring with his uncle. His aura was already depleted so he felt the full impact of each of his uncle's punches.

His uncle straightened his back and nodded in approval. "That's enough sparring for now, let's see the technique I taught you." He motioned to a dummy shaped like a Beowulf.

Jaune quickly got in front of the dummy. "Armstrong Suplex." Commanded his uncle. Jaune spun around the dummy grabbing the back of its waist and lifting it into the air. He leaned back and slammed it into the ground. He mounted it bent back and twisted the dummy Beowulf's neck. It would most definitely have killed it had it been a real one.

"Hmm you were slow. Reset and do it again faster, you should not sacrifice your speed for strength or vice versa. If you're too slow, you'll get cut up if you do it too fast you might not have the strength necessary to stagger the beast."

Jaune nodded and set the dummy back on its legs. Jaune quickly spun around the Grimm dummy and wrapped his arms around its waist he tilted his back around and slammed the Beowulf's head into the ground. Jaune mounted it's back and twisted its neck again.

"Better now do it again." Jaune repeated the action.

"Again." Jaune snapped its neck.

"Again." Jaune slammed its head into the ground.

They continued like this for a few hours. His uncle made him repeat the suplex execution repeatedly until it was burned into his muscle memory.

Once his uncle was satisfied he taught Jaune different extreme wrestling moves. All designed and tailored to killing Grimm. This was something the other Masters had a bit of an issue with the techniques due to their morals should the techniques be used on human opponents. But the elder trusted Jaune's judgment.

Jaune's life at school however was starting to get more chaotic. More gangs were popping up at school and Takeda mentioned seeing someone in a cloak following him. Not to mention Jaune was getting bugged more and more by Nijima, and rumors were spreading like wildfire.

It was like someone was causing more chaos in the school. He begrudgingly asked Nijima to look more into it. Knowing full well the Alien was going to ask him for a favor in return.

Jaune ducked a swipe from the Grimm dummy and grabbed its left leg lifting it up a few feet and slamming its head first into the ground. Jaune stood up straight and rolled his sore shoulders. "Jawbreaker." Jaune immediately spun around an Ursa dummy and hopped onto its back. He grabbed its bottom jaw with his right and the top half of its face and pulled them in different directions.

"Execute!"

Jaune ripped what would have been on of its back spines and stabbed it into its neck. "Good form but you can't just rip an Ursa's spine out, you need to twist and kick it loose first."

"O-ok." He gasped out exhausted from the nonstop training his uncle was putting him through.

His uncle set up another dummy this one was shaped like some kind of pig. "Now then for Boarbatusk the best way to defeat them unarmed is to mount them and snap their necks by grabbing their tusks." His uncle demonstrated the swiftest way to kill it and had Jaune practice doing so repeatedly for another 20 minutes before he allowed Jaune to rest and eat.

Jaune ate the food quickly not leaving a single scrape left. After his food was finished he collapsed onto his back. "Come now Jaune the day is still young." His uncle declared and flexed his muscle, "We still have much to go through today."

"...ok." He sighed and got back to his feet. He was beginning to see why his parents didn't want him to train with his uncle. If it wasn't for the months of training in Ryozanpaku he would have already completely collapsed right now.

His uncle had another group of dummies set up but this time he decided to spice things up a bit by having them move using ropes and levers.

"Akisame helped build this. I call this Grimm battle formation." His uncle shouted as the dummies crouched down.

"...Great."

The next day.

Jaune was shuffling to school next to Miu and Kenichi sore and tired.

"You ok Jaune?" Asked Miu

"Well I feel like I've gone ten rounds with an Ursa."

"Nope the dummy doesn't count." Kenichi said and Jaune groaned.

"You know what I mean. I'm exhausted and my muscles burn. More than usually." He rubbed his shoulders tenderly when they walked through the gates of their school.

"I'm just glad your uncle isn't trying to teach me anything." Jaune could only give his dark-haired friend a nod in agreement.

"Excuse me are you Jaune Arc?" Jaune turned around to see an attractive blond guy around his age.

"Yeah, I am. You are?"

"Ah allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tanimoto. I'm in the drama club, I wanted to ask a favor of you and Miu." He Introduced himself gracefully and Jaune shrugged. "Well I was wondering if you two could audition for some rolls in our next play."

Jaune didn't know why but when he looking into the boy's eyes he saw a flicker of malice.

"uh sure I don't mind but can I ask why you need us to tryout for a play?"

"Not at all the club has bee. Short on members recently so there are parts that we need to fill in." He explained politely and Jaune still felt a bit uneasy around this guy. He just seemed too...perfect. He was polite, good looking and was rich if the rumors were true. Everything he heard about Tanimoto before now made him seem perfect. And that was throwing a bunch of red flags his way.

"Oh a play with one?"

"Romeo and Juliet. We need parts. Tybalt and Juliet to be precise."

"...Well I'm normally really busy so I can't give you and answer today." Jaune said fiddling with his .

"No that's fine take your time to consider it, well it was nice .you both." Tanimoto have them both a Bright smile and waved as he ran into the school.

Something wasn't right he didn't know why but he didn't trust that guy! And one of the most important things all his master's taught him was to always trust his instincts.

 **and here's the next chapter. I apologize 's short size but I will admit I had some trouble deciding how I'm going to move forward.**

 **But I've decided on a course, and I will announce that there will be more characters from other martial arts anime making cameos and appearances. I. The future.**

 **Well Anyway i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you have and thoughts, comments or ideas leave a review.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	13. The right of passage part1

Kisara kicked a Bunching bang as hard as she could. Lately her mind has been clouded. Ever since she's had her fight with Jaune she hasn't stopped thinking about it.

'...Why can't I stop thinking about it!' she shouted mentally delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the punching bag snapping it off the chain and across the room.

She groaned and walked over to the sandbag before she lifted it up and tossed it against a wall.

'Why is this eating at me so much! I'm not even angry at the fact I lost! So why the hell can't I stop thinking about that damn fight! Or how he carried me to the clinic.. or how strong his back feeeee-HHHHHeeeeeell no! No I am NOT thinking about that no!'

She fought away her blush and went through some drills again.

'Damn that Arc kid and his damn smile and those Beautiful Damn Blue eyes!'

Kisara froze Realizing What She Just thought before she calmly walked up to One Of The walls again and began to bang her forehead against it.

She continued to bang her head against the wall and didn't notice when her assistant entered the room. 'He' stood there for a moment and watched dummy as 'his' boss tried to bash her own head In.

"*ahem* excuse me Kisara-sama."

"What!?"

Her assistant took a step back before 'he' coughed.

"Uh never mind it can wait I'll be outside." 'he' excused himself.

Kisara took a deep breath and continued her drills.

'Happy thoughts Kittens, cats playing with toys, that really charming smile of his.' she thought before she froze.

"Ffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuu-"

Meanwhile with Jaune.

It's been a few days since Jaune was talked into Joining the play for the drama club mostly since Miu really liked the idea. So Jaune went along with it but he was still weary during rehearsals with Tanimoto.

One because he wasn't a mean Guy and Tibalt is known for being the biggest of Assholes. So it took some effort to act like Tibalt.

Still with everything that was going on there was on thing that never changed.

"Execute!" shouted his uncle and Jaune stabbed a spine into the training dummies eye.

And that was hard work at Ryozanpaku.

"Huff huff huff!" Jaune leaned forward and leaned on his knees.

"mmm good form you've come come a long way in a short amount of time Jaune." his uncle patted his back nearly Pushing The Exhausted Teen forward. "Haha I think it's time we put you to the real test."

Jaune gulped and looked up at his uncle.

"This weekend me and shigure are going to take you out into the wild to test your current skills and You Will Spend two Days In The Naku Mori, Be warned I've gotten reports of Some Grimm. Moving in the area. I'll provide you with a map, everything else will be for you to acquire. Prepare yourself Jaune. The creatures of grimm will prove a more dangerous challenge then you'd ever believe."

Jaune nodded his head and collapsed to the floor winced when something cod pressed against the back of his neck. He looked behind him to see shigure kneeling behind him with a canteen of water in her hand.

"...Drink….it's my….turn." Jaune smiled and accepted the canteen and drank some water.

"Thank you shigure Sensei."

2 minutes later.

*CLAKCLACKLCACKCLACKCLACK!*

Jaune blocked and avoided shigure sensei attacks before countered with a lower right Arc from his Oak staff.

He took a quick step back and stared at what he thought was a blond spot in shigure sensei defeat only to be met with the hard end of her own staff.

Jaune staggered and groaned holding his head in pain.

"You….. seem….. unfocused" she said and Jaune sighed. "You...must keep….your mind clear…..in combat."

Jaune bowed "S-sorry shigure sensei."

"...Come….we will….meditate." she instructed sitting down In Front of Jaune.

He sat down across from her and closed his eyes. He took normal breaths and counted every time he exhaled. Meditation wasn't like the movies when you're Quiet and have to clear your mind. Well not the way he was taught anyways.

For the masters of Ryozanpaku meditation was taking in and accepting Nature and your place within it. It was about feeling the Presence of your surroundings.

Once Jaune got the hang of it his thought process became clearer and more organized.

"If you….are worried….about the trial. Do not fear…..Fear …...attracts …...grimm, it makes them…. stronger." she instructed pumped Her Fist thinking She Made A cool line. Jaune only smiled before he looked at shigure seriously.

"...How do I fight without fear?" he asked.

"Fear is not….Real…. is a product of thoughts….you create...But do not assume….danger is not real...Danger is very real….but fear...is a choice." shigure explained "When in Battle do not think about….the next battle….Exists only in the moment….and you will fight…. without Fear."

Jaune nodded his head thinking on Shigure sensei's teachings. He stood up and took a deep breath exhaling slowly.

"...Are you….Ready." she asked standing up with her staff in hand. Jaune smirked and took his position the end of his staff pointed at his Ninja Teacher. He would have sworn that he saw a brief smile graced his stoic Sensei's face before he blocked a strike and their spar commenced.

That weekend.

It was early in the morning on a saturday and when his uncle said he'd be out in the wild he didn't realise how far into the wild his uncle was taking him.

He was currently on a bullhead with a Bag on his back that held his map a couple spare sets of knives, three canteens filled with water a tarp and a sleeping bag. Along with some dried meat and a compass. Also in his back was a Quiver full of arrows and his bow strung and ready for use. He wore the training gear given to him by the masters of Ryozanpaku, a white Gi with the Forearm protectors given to him by the elder. All in all. Jaune was prepared for war.

"Alright Jaune were just over the drop point remember you'll be out here for two days. Your scroll is equipped with a Tracker I'll Be Monitoring your Position And progress. I've asleep marked three groups of grimm I want you to kill a pack of Beowolves, a pack of Ursa, and a pack of warned while ill be monitoring your position depending on where you are i may nit be able to get to your position quickly. Good luck!"

"Alright cool uh...so how do I get down. Are you going to give me a parachute or…" The hatch opened and Jaune shielded his eyes from a strong gust of wind. His uncle laughed placing a supportive hand on his Nephews back.

"Why Jaune don't be silly. I'm sure you have a landing strategy." he shouted cheerfully. And Jaune gave his uncle a smile.

"Alright!...wait landing what now!?" Jaune asked too late when his uncle pushed him out the bullhead.

"...oops." Alex said looking down to see Jaune Gripping the top of a tree to slow his descent before swinging to another branch landing on it and Jumping to the next branch slowing down his descent.

"Ah good he's fine. Thank Oum." his uncle stood up straight and looked out at the forest.

'Good luck Jaune. This will be the last trial needed to put my worries to rest.'

20 minutes later.

Jaune had spent the last twenty minutes without encountering a single grimm.

The Forest was calm with a gentle breeze flowing through the trees creating a whispers. Guess that how the forest got its name.

He had his bow at the ready with an arrow notched on his string. He didn't have much in terms of fire arms so a old fashioned Bow and arrow was the best he could do.

Right now his current goal was to find a good place to make camp, if he was lucky he wouldn't encourage terrorist any grimm until then but he needed to find some shelter before the night because that was when the grimm were at their most dangerous they would be harder to see and more numerous.

So he needed to find some shelter before it got Dark, second on his to do list was find food and water. Fighting grimm only when he needed to do so, this test was more about his survival skills then it was about his combat skills. Granted he was going in the General direction of one of the grimm packs he was supposed to kill.

He crouched and snuck through the forest. This was it...he was alone in the woods, with just his training and the creatures of grimm.

Jaune froze hearing a twig snap.

A Ursa stomped into the path Jaune e was standing on. It looked through Jaune and in an instant Jaune and shot another arrow into its eye.

Jaune smirked and bit...that wasn't so hard.

Just as he finished that thought five more Ursa Majors walked into the clearing clearly upset at the death of their grimm brother.

Not liking his odds of fighting five Ursa Majors with just a bow he quickly jumped back holstering his bow and drawing his sword instead and unfolding his shield.

Jaune ran forward and stepped to the side of one of the ursa slash Which looked like it was a snail's pace compared to his masters. before he brought his sword up in a circular slash cutting off its arm. Jaune pivoted around the one armed Ursa back avoiding an attack and cut across another's ursa across its throat and bringing his shield up blocking a powerful swipe and thrusting into the side of a charging ursa killing it instantly in one fluid motion. Jaune battled the Ursa pack unaware he was being watched from a distance.

"Hmm what do we have here? A younge Arc out alone?" a man wearing a black Indian style robe and a golden demon mask watched Jaune sitting on a branch easily ten or so miles away. He was here training his own disciples at the moment but his eye caught the bullhead and the boy that was dropped off.

He had a good form despite the opening he left unguarded, and he seemed strong and agile.

He bit into a mango and smirked under his mask. Perhaps he'd make for an interesting disciple...but how to test the boy?

He looked around for a grimm that would make a suitable challenge ursa an Beawolfs could be defeated by any idiot with a weapon he needed something….deadlier. He spotted a Ghiest searching for a host body in the distance and smirked. If given a suitable body a Geist would prove Quite deadly.

"Kakakaka this may prove a more interesting trip then I could imagine." the masked fighter cackled.

In an instant the man held the Ghost Type grimm by its mask unfazed by its attacks.

"You will prove Quite the challenge for the boy." he cackled and began his search for a suitable host for the Geist.

Back to Jaune

Jaune sheathed his sword as the last Ursa fell to the floor and began to erode. That was easier than he thought it would be.

He checked his scroll and saw that he hadn't lost any aura from that skirmish. And that was the Ursa pack his uncle wanted him to kill.

He walked in the general direction of the next Pack and looked around at the forest looking for landmarks that would be useful to find where he was on the map.

He walked through the the forest for a few hours having brief encounters and battle with the occasional lone grimm and rare pack.

Jaune cut through a thick wall of breaches and walked forward. He could see some kind of temple in the distance. From here it looked like it was abandoned. It would probably be a good place to make camp for the night.

With his destination set Jaune made his way to the temple. It took him four maybe three hours and the sun was starting to set in the distance when he made it to the temple Which had been overrun with foliage. Jaune made a quick sweep of the area and found a shack that was in good condition and he slept there for the night. When he woke up the next morning he made a small fire and made a meager meal of dried meat and water.

He was halfway through his meal when he heard a growl. He looked up and saw a pack of Beowolves walking into the temple's courtyard cautiously.

He scarfed down the rest of his meal and stood up drawing crocrea morse.

"Alright, who's first?" he asked stepping towards the pack.

 **and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	14. Right of passage part 2

Jaune ducked underneath a Beawolfs lung and stared it in its hand leg. He winced when one of its pack mates swiped at his sword knocking it out of his hands.

Jaune back up using his shield to block a clawed paw from his face and charge forward slamming the side of his shield into the snout of a charging Beawolfs and climbing into its back he Grabbed it's top and bottom Jawbreaker and pulled them apart sideways electing a sharp yelp of pain from the beast.

He smirked and flipped of the beawolfs back as one of its pack mates jumped onto its back biting into his neck in the attempt to kill the Blond warrior.

He landed gracefully and drew a knife from his boot and folded his shield. He ran forward sliding under the maw of a Beawolf and he uppercut it in the chin and stabbed his knife into its throat and spun to the left tearing through its neck and kicking it to the ground.

He noticed the beowulf with his sword stuck it's it's leg trying to crawl away and he threw his knife and it stabbed into its skull causing it to collapse to the floor. He looked at the remaining Beowulf and it charged at Jaune he smirked at The Beast and ran towards it once he was close enough he knelt down and wrapped his arms around its waist and using its own momentum he pulled it up and slammed it head first into a jagged rock creating a sickening snap sound from its now broken neck. Jaune pushed the wolf grimm off his body as it began to erode.

"...Huh thought that would be harder." he said aloud and he began to retrieve his gear. He sheathed crocrea morse and checked his aura. He was at 90% even after that last fight.

Content with his aura levels he checked where the last grimm pack was supposed to be only to find that the signal for the final pact was dead.

He frowned at that before he shrugged a huntsmen must have been nearby and dealt with them or something.

But just to be safe he called his uncle.

"Hello Jaune have you dealt with the grimm like I asked."

"two of them but I think a huntsmen came along and Took care of the last one cause their signal is dead on my tracker. Are they appearing at all on your guy's?"

"hmm no they aren't but we've been monitoring them and you progress your form was perfect Jaune you've more then proven yourself so for now hang tight and survive this next day we will pick you up tonight at these coordinates. Good luck Jaune and remain vigilant."

"Alright I will see you tonight Alex." the line went dead and Jaune put out the fire kicking dirt over the burning ambers.

He was about to exit the temple when he heard something.

"h….help!" a girl cried from the temple and Jaune immediately froze.

"Hello!?" he shouted walking towards the entrance to the temples main building. He opened the door revealing a large empty room with rotten and worn out mats the roof had caved in and illuminated the room with the morning light. He noticed a bunch of mirrors that were once used to direct light through the temple and he adjusted one of them to light the hallways. He listened intently For a minute he heard nothing and was about to leave when he heard her. It was definitely a girls voice and she couldn't have been older then ten or so years old.

"Help me please it's going to kill me!" she screamed terrified.

Jaune didn't even hesitate when he heard her and he ran into the building sword drawn.

"Hello kid are you ok!? where are you!?"

Her shouted running down the hall to where he though he heard her voice.

"Im over here please save me!"

Jaune turned a corner and stormed into a room his sword at the ready. It was a old dojo with suits of samurai armour lined up along the wall each one was 10 feet tall and carrying large Tetesubo and Naginata.

He looked around and spotted a girl hiding inside a large nook in the wall curled up and tears trailing down her face. He immediately Ran over to her and knelt down.

"Hi there it's ok I'm a huntsmen in Training, I'm Here to help." he said calmly it was a white lie but he was hoping she'd be more willing to trust him and let him help her if she thought he was a huntsmen in Training.

She only shook her head and tried to back up further into the hike in the wall. "t-the monster...it's in the Armour!" she warned Jaune heard a loud clang and he turned around as one of the Samurai armour stepped forward grabbing a Tetesubo.

Jaune got a good look at its face and the circular grimm mask staring at him.

Instead of charging at Jaune it swung the long metal Club and destroyed a pillar causing a large portion of the roof to cave in and block the only exit.

"...What the heck are you?" he asked unfolding his shield and walking forward crouched slightly. The possessed Armour dragged the large Tetesubo and circled Jaune staring at him with a twitching head.

Jaune gulped as gravity of the situation sunk in. He was alone with a unknown grimm using a suit of armour and a weapon. His only exit was blocked off and the life for a little girl was in his hands.

He hesitated to even try to make a move. And doubt began to creep into the back of his mind. What if he wasn't strong enough, what if the girl got killed, what if they were going to die here at the hands of this Armoured Grimm.

He gripped his hilt and shook.

'Come on Jaune! Your better then this! Remember the training!' He shook his head and relaxed stepping forward. He wasn't going to let his fear control him. He couldn't afford to be afraid not when a girl's life was on the line!

Jaune banished all thoughts of Doubt and fear from his mind and steeled his nerves. Right now the only thing that was important was defeating this thing and getting good the girl out of here safely. He can ask how she got here after the...Grimm Armour was dead.

The Armoured ghost grimm swung his Tetesubo and Jaune rushed forward Raisng his shield and bashing it into the Arm of his Samurai opponent. They armour separated for a brief moment revealing smocking black tendrils before it closed again.

Jaune dove to the right avoiding a clumsy kick. He jumped back out of its reach and circled it once more.

'Ok so it's a Grimm that's possessing a samurai Armour. It's not very fast and It obviously is smart enough to block the exit and use a weapon somewhat.' He rushed forward and swung his sword through one of its legs knocking the shin Gaurd off. 'It seems to have a body primarily made of smoke and no real density to it except for the Armour it's possessing making it weak and flimsy.'

Jaune casually sidestepped to avoid the large Metal Club that crashed down into his former position.

Jaune tried to slash at its head but it dodge Sharply to the left and nailed him in the side with it Tetesubo sending him tumbling a few feet into a pillar.

'Ok correction it's body is flimsy but it hits like a Damn Goliath!' He grit his teeth and stood back up. The Geist Armour ran towards him dragging it's weapon behind him and spun on its foot swinging his heavy weapon in a circular motion. Jaune ran forward and slide underneath the wide swing and stabbed into the chest plate in the Armour and pushed up knocking it onto its back. He pulled up his weapon and tried to stab into its mask only to see the Geist abandon it's body and flying out into another set of armour along the wall.

"...Oh come on that's just not fair." he complained

*Beep Beep!*

Jaune Quickly answered his scroll keeping it on speaker.

"Jaune Run now!" his uncle yelled Jaune Dodged to the left avoiding being crushed and ducked under a backhanded swing.

"Sorry I can't there's a girl trapped here if I try to leave she'll die." he said bringing his shield up to block the next attack. He grunted and his arm rattled at at the force behind the last attack. "Talk to me what is this thing and how do I kill it?" he yelled bringing his sword up in an Arc and cutting through the rusted and old armour only for the Geist to Quickly jumped into a spare Armour.

"...It's either a Geist or a Giant Armour. In which case the best way for you to defeat it is to destroy it's mask.. if it's a giant Armour...then just hit it Harder."

"Ok doesn't sound too bad."

"Be warned this is one of the more intelligent Grimm species capable of learning the longer you fight it the harder it will be to finish this."

Jaune ran at the Geist tried to plunged his blade into the helmet only for it to jump to the left avoiding his attack and kick him in the side. It picked up a Naginata and twirled it in its hand stand get in a very basic stance. It stepped forward bringing it's Naginata down and Jaune Parried and attempted to slash at its neck only for it to bring up the pole end and block his sowed and pivoted on its legs and slash across his Shield. The grimm stabbed at his shield and Jaune rolled with it and cut into a chunk of its armour. He Quickly stepped back getting more distance from his opponent.

*clank!* The Geist and Jaunes attention was drawn to the little girl who was trying to move the debris out of the way to escape. The Geist finding the child a much easier target ran for the girl Naginata raised.

"No!" he screamed running as fast as he could to intercept the grimm. The gap closed and the girl stared in fear as the rusted blade fell down upon her. She shut her eyes and waited only to feel something warm and wet land on her face. She hesitantly opened her eyes looking up.

She saw the blond Teen standing there In Front of her with a sword stabbing through the grimm mask. His shield however was not as fast as his blade though as he was only capable of slowing the blade of the Naginata causing it to cut/slice into his shoulder staining his clothes red with blood.

With a loud grunt he kicked the Armour onto the floor as black smoke raised from its empty husk.

Jaune winced and grabbed the Naginata and pulled it out of his shoulder wincing. It wasn't a very deep wound but it hurt. He sheathed his sword and gripped his shoulder to slow down the bleeding and turned around.

The little girl before him stared up at him with wide eyes her hair a mess of brown tangled knots and her face was smeared with mud and a little of his own blood. Her clothes were muddy but relatively new. She looked afraid and at the same time hopeful at him.

Jaune did his best to give her a comforting smile and knelt down. "It's ok now the monsters dead, are you ok?"

The girl nodded and stepped forward hesitantly reaching out towards his hand gripping his shoulder. He gave her a soft smile.

"Ah don't worry about me, it looks worse the it is." he tried to sound strong and Brave but on the inside he was in a lot of pain.

The girls palm glowed a light green and her other hand grabbed his wrist. Jaune let go of his shoulder and the girl placed her glowing palm on the fresh wound and he winced feeling a warm and tingling sensation on his shoulder.

The girl pulled her hand back and Jaune saw a tiny cloud of rust being pulled out of his rapidly closing wound.

Jaune stared amazed at the small girl and her palm stopped glowing and the dust fell to the floor.

"T-thats amazing! You have an incredible semblance." he complimented and the girl blushed at his praised.

He stood up and rolled his now fine shoulder.

"Alright then I'm Jaune Arc and don't worry i'll get us out of here." he said and he walked up to the pile of debris. He pushed the biggest church out of the way and tossed the roof shillings out of the way.

"...Im Diana." the girl said walking next to him out of the ruined temple.

The two of them stepped out of the courtyard and Jaune saw a group of men and women wearing glass tribal bird like mask before a curved and Gagged sword was pressed to his neck.

'Oh come on!' He shouted mentally

"No don't he saved me!" Diana shouted Jaune could only look at the swordsmen who stared at Jaune as if deciding whether or not he should kill him to be safe. Jaune raised his hands and waited for the man to make a move before he slowly removed his blade and took Diana by the hand.

"...Thank you for protecting my Daughter, as thanks we'll leave you some food water and medicine." the man said even As he backed away his stance was at the ready to fight at the slightest sign of aggression from Jaune.

Jaune nodded his head simply choosing to go along with this man's gift it was obvious that he was outnumbered and probably outmatched considering how fast the man had drawn and held his blade toward his neck.

A woman wearing a tribal half mask bird

Tossed a bag by his feet and they quickly left the temple grounds climbing over walls and trees.

Jaune waited a few minutes and knelt down grabbing the bag by his feet. Before he called his uncle back.

"Uh...where are you guys picking me up again?" he asked his uncle not noticing the figure standing behind him.

"No...need." shigure said behind Jaune

Jaune jumped and turned around clutching his chest. "Dang it Shigure sensei you scared the Crap out of me!"

"...Your trial is over…. We are returning home." she said grabbing his by his bag and slinging him over her shoulder. Dashing away at inhuman speed.

Leaving behind the ruined temple. And standing on the head of a statue was the same figure as before eating a apple to look like a bigger asshole.

"Hmm so He's a disciple of Ryozanpaku….shame there's a lot of potential." The Masked man stood up and grinned. Having watched the fight with the Geist Wich proved to be a bit disappointing it must have been young a shame if it was older and more experienced it could have proven a better test but Geist were always difficult to measure age mostly because they rarely left their host bodies.

Nut still his eyes caught the slightest start to a seikukan but it seemed the boy wasn't aware of the technique.

"kekeke the boy doesn't realise how close to a advanced technique he was kekeke, oh how I'll enjoying harvesting this fruit when it ripens…. still isn't as strong as my own disciples yet. But soon kekeke."

Back to Jaune.

Jaune was amazed at his masters. They were superhuman in every sense of the world and the embodiment of power. Shigure was testament of that as she somehow manage to not only best a bullhead to him by two hours but also beat it back to base overlapping it. While carrying him on his back!

Right now he was sitting next to shigure an his uncle was showing Jaune the video of the grimm battles.

"Hmm while the Geist was not accounted for all in silence I'd say you've passed your trail Jaune." his uncle removed his shirt and grabbed a small can of face paint. "Your aware of our family customers correct?"

Jaune nodded his head. Knowing the ancient tradition passed down by the Arc and Armstrong families. " Right of passage when one of us sets out to become a warrior they are tested. And if they pass they are given the blessing of the family."

His uncle dabbed his fingers in the blue face Paint.

"In that case Jaune Arc kneal."

Jaune stood up and knelt on one knee and hanged his head.

"Jaune Arc of Vale the tests you have faced highlighted your strength, survival instincts, courage and intelligence. You displayed every mark of a warrior and protected a life that was not part of your trail risking failure and your life." his uncle made a small blue triangle under each of his eyes.

" Through your battles your character was shown and as Head of the Armstrong family and as your Godfather I give you my blessing, from this day forward may none deny you the right to walk the path you've chosen for yourself." his uncle traced the Arc crest on his forehead in bright blue.

"Rise Jaune Arc. From this day forward. Your a huntsmen in Training...technically."

Jaune stood up his head held high with pride. His uncle smiled and placed a comforting strong hand on his shoulder.

"...Jaune I will inform everyone of your Right of passage. None will be able to deny you the right now. You've proven yourself. And I believe in you."

Jaune eyes watered and tears fell down his cheeks.

This...this was the one thing he wanted anyone to say to him for the longest time. The same words his grandfather spoke to him. Just the faith from one of the people he looked up to the most.

"Thank you. Uncle Alex." Jaune brought his uncle into a hug causing the large man to laugh hugging his nephew.

That night.

In a dimly lit room several curtain veiled mates circled around around a table.

"So they've taken an Arc under their tutelage."

" Kekeke he has potential, but he's barely sprouting."

" still I wasn't aware they had a disciple."

"Hmm...hey Ogata why don't you send that pet gang of yours after the Arc. Let's see if he's worth sending any of our disciples after him."

"My my if I didn't know any better idea think you were trying to order me."

"Enough...Ogata, Send Ragnarok. Let us test the Young Arc."

"...fair enough Ryuto has expressed concerns about the Arc."

The masters if the killing fist only plotted in their minds of how to strengthen their own disciples by using the Arc boy. If he proved a competent fighter it would be a good way to test their skills.

 **and so here ends the first "Arc" and I've gotta say it's been fun writing this story.**

 **Now since I know people will ask yes that girl is important let's see who can guess why.**

 **Well I can't really think of much else to say so.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	15. The Ma Affair part 1

The Ma Affair part 1

It's been a few weeks after Jaune's trial and his uncle had trained him in the last of the basics before he had to leave. Of course, he still had a week left before he needed to return to military duty so he went to the next family meeting to share Jaune's success.  
"YOU WHAT!?" Shouted the Arc/Armstrong family. The sheer number of voices rang throughout the village.  
"I tested him. And he passed with flying colors, with superb strength he overcame the ferocious beast." Alex said flexing his muscles. He enlarged his scroll and the video of Jaune's battles appeared.  
"...That's Jaune?" Asked Jaune's mother as her son dispatched a pack of Beowolves with ease.  
"...You trained him didn't you." Said Margaret with crossed arms. Alex nodded.  
"Yes, at first I was intending to bring him home as many of you were aware." He said sitting down on a chair. "However, once I found him he was in the midst of training so I observed him for a week. He's determined and he learns quickly. I decided to approach him appearing as if I was on his side and trained him in some basic Armstrong Techniques. I was constantly testing him, I pushed him beyond what his limits should have been. But time after time he showed that he had the drive to push beyond those limits and keep going."  
Alex played the next Grimm battle.  
"He took to the Armstrong Techniques like a fish to water, almost mastering the basics in less than a month. He was ready for the trials and he exceeds results defeating a Geist, a Grimm that most his age would have no chance fighting." He looked around the room and many of them nodded their heads and a few shoulders slumped in defeat. "I had every right to test him and he had my blessing as head of the Armstrong family and as his godfather. He is ready to take this path."  
There was a long pause and silence fell aping the family.  
"...Well then I suppose there's nothing else to talk about then." Jaune's father said stepping up. "I don't appreciate how you went behind our backs though Alex."  
"I gave Jaune a chance to prove himself and he did." Alex said and his mother looked down.  
"...You know what lies ahead of him. You know what I saw." She stepped forward.  
"It's his life... His destiny, and I trust him."  
Another long drill of silence.  
"...Will he come back?" Asked Chris hopefully.  
"...No, he chose to stay with his masters. Honestly, I know it's the right decision. He'll thrive under their tutelage." Alex said softly he had mixed feelings about Jaunes decision but he was a warrior now and held the right to choose his masters. The Ar/Armstrong family all grouped up and chatted some talked about Jaune and some just talked about random things happening around remnant.  
Chris and her sisters kept rewinding the fights however this being the first glimpses many of them had if there brother in months.

"So, the search is called off then?" asked Mira uncertain  
"... It appears so." illiya sighed with a pout.  
"... I still don't like it." Arturia groaned.  
"Doesn't matter now, Jaune's more than proven he's ready." Chris said.  
"He nearly died." Lissanna retorted.  
"Our brother knows the risk." Chris said.  
The Arc family couldn't help but have mixed feelings. Many of them still wanted Jaune to return but no one could deny that he wasn't ready.

 **Meanwhile**.

Jaune slammed his head against his desk. Why you might ask?  
"ShimpArka!" A group of teens in the door way yelled and saluted walking in with Nijima at the helm.  
Apparently during his trip there was a power play in the school, Kenichi got dragged into it and then Nijima formed the ShimpArka alliance. And for some reason he and Kenichi were generals of this new gang.  
"Gyahaha at the glorious ShimpArka alliance is gathered!" Nijima cackled.  
"The assault commander Kenichi Shirahama, the swift fisted Takeda, the honorable thrower Ukiah and out Valiant Second in command Jaune Arc!"  
"SHIMPARKA!"

"*sigh*." Jaune groaned while Kenichi sighed.  
"Sorry man things got crazy, believe me I would have stopped him if I could."  
Nijima dragged Jaune and Kenichi into the hall.  
"Alright Nijima this better be good or so help me." Jaune warned and Nijima grinned.  
"Look I've gathered a gang for one reason, to push back. Ragnarok has been making life around the city hell for regular guys then you two come along and start pushing them back. They look up to you and this is our chance to stand up for ourselves." Nijima said and Jaune stared at him like he grew a second head.  
"... Are you alright? It sounded like you were doing something noble for almost a second." Jaune tilted his head.  
"Ok I want to use the gang to take over the world." He said and Jaune sighed.  
Of course, that's what Nijima wanted.  
"Not interested Nijima."

 **Later that day**

Jaune was finishing his drills with Shigure when he noticed master Ma acting strange, and not in his usual pervy way. This was…. different.  
Jaune went to clean up and that night he saw master Ma walking down the hall. Jaune felt like something was up so he grabbed his sword and started to follow his master. He followed a couple of feet behind him and got on the same bus and trains he did.  
Jaune was following master Ma through the Jade district (the equivalent of Chinatown). He just felt like something was wrong and he wanted to help his master even if all he could do is be there for moral support. He had lost sight of him for a second and looked around but out of the corner of his eye he sees his master next to him imitating him in a mocking manner.  
"Did you know I was following you all along?" He asked and sighed when his master nodded.  
"Look since you've come this far go get something to eat and go home, here's some pocket money." He said while holding out a twenty-lien bill. Jaune shook his head and Kensei sighed.  
"It may be dangerous if you follow me this time around. I ask that you return home my pupil." He asked and Jaune took a deep breath and looked into his master's eyes.  
"I won't do that master. I'm your student that lives and trains with you, I want to be there to help you through your worries. It's the least I can do to repay you for all you've done for me."  
"I can't say how this night will end. Are you sure your decision is made?" He asked and Jaune nodded. Kensei pulled down his hat and smiled.  
"Well if my pupil tells me to throw him to the wolves who am I to stop him. Come along boy." Jaune walked behind Kensai Ma and was glad he decided to bring his sword. Kensei led him to a restaurant and Jaune raised an eyebrow.  
"Um sensei why did we come to a restaurant?"  
"Ahhh we're going to see my uncle first, then we'll see what happens next." Kensai said as he walked in and was quickly met with a short bald man with a long black beard wearing a red robe.  
"So, you've finally decided to see me."  
"I apologies, I've been neglecting my visits uncle Hakubi the boy behind me is my disciple, Jaune." Kensei bowed in respect and Jaune followed suit. He didn't need to know the man much to know he was a master class fighter.  
"It's an honor to meet you sir."  
"Hahaha I like the manners on this one. Well then the two of you should come in and eat something." He said and led them to a table. Jaune didn't even order and waiters were already bringing food to the table and Jaune wasn't going to lie, it all looked and smelled great.  
"Haha don't just stare, eat up boy." Said Kensei.  
Jaune began to eat while listening to the two men converse.  
"So, who's Sougetsu?" He asked and Kensei sighed.  
"Sougetsu Ma is my long lost older brother. I've been looking for him for 20 years." He said.  
"Really you're only concerned about your brother!?" A voice called out from the second story. Jaune rolled out of the way as a figure jumped down. Jaune noticed that she was female as she tried to kick Kensei in the back of the head only for the man to disappear and the girl kicked the table instead. Master Ma simply stood behind the girl.  
"I'll admit you have skill but there have been many beautiful women that have tried to kill me in the pa-." Kensei opened his eyes and recoiled in shock "Ahhh!"  
"What? Are you so surprised to meet your daughter papa?" She said. Jaune looked at Kensei and back at the girl. He also noticed the two cat ears twitching on her head and back at master Ma.  
"You have a daughter sensei?" He asked and the girl seemed to get a bit angry at that  
"Yes that's my daughter Renka Ma, she's 16 years old." He brought his arm up to block a metal ball attached to a rope.  
"You're coming back to Vale with me papa!" She yelled and she fell back when Kensei cut the rope she threw another ball and he used Jaune as a shield.  
"Ach!" Jaune chocked as the rope wrapped around his neck. Kensei pushed Jaune into Renka and they collapsed to the floor tangled up in the rope. "Ma…master Ma?"  
"Well then you two have fun now~." He said before running out the door.  
"Wait papa get back here!" She tried to reach out but ended up getting tangled more as she was laying on top of Jaune, their faces inches apart. Jaune blushed and tried to break free. "Why do you want to take master Ma to Vale?"  
"You really don't know!? Papa is the head of the Chivalric Phoenix alliance. He has over 100,000 disciples back in Vale." She said and Jaune's jaw dropped.  
'Ok I didn't see that coming when I decided to follow master Ma today.' He thought while trying to reach for the handle of Crocea Mors but her legs were too close.  
"Uh hey if you move your leg I can unsheathed my sword." he said struggling to reach his sword.  
"Pervert!" Renka screamed with a red face.  
"What, no the sword on my hip!" Jaune tried to explain  
"How dare you try to take advantage of me!" she yelled and Jaune sighed.  
"Oh, for the love of, I HAVE A SWORD, A WEAPON, SOMETHING SHARP THAT I CAN USE TO CUT US FREE." He said and the girl blinked once then twice before she coughed in embarrassment.  
"Oh, uh move my leg, right?" She asked once as she did so Jaune unsheathed his sword and cut the rope. Once they were free they both ran out the restaurant.  
"Wait is it true that master Ma oversees such a large organization?" Asked Jaune as he ran next to Renka.  
"If you're talking about Ma Kensei then there isn't a practitioner of Vale kempo who doesn't know his name but if you're talking about my papa then one day he just disappeared. He left a note saying it was a pain and left mama in charge." She said and Jaune had to look to the side.  
"Yup that sounds like master Ma." Jaune said dryly.  
"So where is papa going?" She asked and Jaune stopped.  
"…. I was following you." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I thought you'd have an idea where he was going."  
Renka cursed before she pointed at Jaune. "Of course, I don't. If I did I wouldn't have had to become an exchange student and stake out Jade town!" She yelled "By the way just who the hell are you!? Why where you with papa!?" She demanded and Jaune smiled at her.  
"The names Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it. I'm one of your father's best disciples." He said. There was a long moment of pause before Renka attacked Jaune with a double hand palm strike. Jaune side stepped and ducked under a kick.  
"Huh I guess you are one of his disciples." She said. She was half expecting Jaune to be collapsed on the floor or unconscious, she didn't expect him to dodge both attacks.  
"Geez starting to see why master Ma left." Muttered Jaune.  
"I heard that." She said dangerously while walking down the street with Jaune walking besides her.  
The two of them walked around looking for master Ma when they saw a restaurant owner getting harassed by the mafia. The two of them sprang into action with Jaune handling the guy who had a belt for a sword and Renka handling the big guy easily.  
Renka took one of them prisoner and was locking their arms behind their back.  
"Look my uncle is a practitioner of the killing fist so I'm only going to ask you this once. Do you still want to follow me? I'm about to enter a world where even heroes cower in fear, if you take one wrong step you will lose your life." She warned and Jaune was silent for a moment before he looked at Renka in the eye with a serious expression.  
"If it's so dangerous then of course I'll go with you. I'd never live with myself if I let you go through this alone." He said as Renka only stared at Jaune dumbfounded. Before she tried to kick him, Jaune side stepping get out of the way. Only for her to send a flurry of kicks at him.  
"Did you listen to me?! It's going to be dangerous!" She yelled and Jaune narrowly avoided each kick.  
"We're wasting time." Jaune said and Renka clicked her tounge and stopped trying to kick him.  
"Fine follow me if you want just try not to slow me down." She said as she walked past Jaune with her prisoner hoping he didn't see the slight blush on her face.  
'Geez papa picked a weird guy to be his student.' She thought before she took a side glance at Jaune. '…Well he isn't that bad I guess he was able to dodge my attacks so he's at least competent in a fight.'  
They walked in silence for a while following the grunt's directions before they stopped in a dark alley across from the mafia building. Renka knocked out her prisoner and Jaune tied him up using the guy's own shirt.  
"So, what's the plan?" Asked Jaune as he looked at the seven-story building. It was probably filled with mafia gang members. Maybe an ex hunter or soldier as well and that wasn't even considering the fact that all or a few of them could have aura.  
"We're going to storm the place." She said while trying to walk past him. Jaune grabbed her shoulder stopping her.  
"Ok let me just stop you there. That building is seven stories, we have no idea how many opponents we'll face, we have no idea what floor Sougetsu is on, and we don't know how skilled any of the other mafia members are let alone if they have weapons or personal droids." He said pointing out every reason why storming the place head on was a bad idea.  
"Well what do you suggest mister-know-it-all." She said dryly and Jaune remained silent.  
"…. We try things out peacefully first, maybe we can talk to your uncle your family, right?" he said.  
"…. Fine we'll try it peacefully first." She said and she walked forward. Jaune following behind her.  
Five minutes later  
Jaune blocked a punch from one of the goons and threw him out of the elevator.  
"WHAT PART OF THIS IS PEACEFUL!" He yelled at Renka who was stepping over one of the grunts on the floor.  
"They're alive, aren't they?" She said while walking onto the fifth floor cracking her knuckles. "I won't kill anyone except Sougetsu Ma. He has tarnished my families name and honor and he must die." She said and Jaune walked after her.  
Jaune followed her. "You can't seriously be considering killing your own uncle." He said before Renka tackled him to the floor just in time to avoid the body that crashed through the wall. Jaune and Renka got back to their feet and stared at the dusty hole in the wall as a giant man stepped out.  
The man took one look at Jaune and Renka before he grunted. "Could have sworn I felt Kensai's presence." He said before he tried to walk away Renka growled and ran forward jumping into the air attempting to land a flying kick to her uncle's head.  
Sougetsu moved with blinding fast speed as his right arm caught her in her stomach and he slammed her into the wall denting it.  
Renka could only gasp in pain as she griped the man's wrist.  
"Wait she's your niece! She's master Ma's daughter!" Yelled Jaune and Sougetsu only looked at Jaune with a blank expression.  
"She challenged me as a martial artist and as far as I'm concerned I have no blood relatives." He said before he put more pressure on Renka's stomach causing her to scream out and for her body to give a faint glow. She had run out of aura. Jaune tightened his fist before he ran forward, he couldn't let him kill her!  
He ran forward without even thinking as he slides his foot forward and punched his side with as much strength as he could muster. He felt the aura rush to his fist as it connected to the man's side. The blonde martial artist grimaced as he felt his fist collide with the man's iron body. It was like punching a steel beam. And just like a steel beam he didn't do anything to him.  
Jaune slowly looked up at Sougetsu who looked down at the boy unfazed and Jaune felt like the entire world was put on his shoulders. A feeling of dread quickly formed in the pit of his stomach. And despite everything he kept eye contact.  
"You have guts kid, but you're not very smart." He said and in a split second Jaune saw a blur of motion and he was pushed back with an incredible force. Jaune rolled on the ground and got back to his feet. Standing there holding Renka was master Ma.  
"Jaune what you tried to do was more than foolish… but thank you for trying to protect my daughter." He said before facing Jaune and laid Renka by him.  
"Papa… I'm sorry." She groaned try to sit up only for Jaune to stop her.  
"Easy Renka." He said helping her slowly sit up.  
Jaune looked up and froze as his master Saluted his brother with a clasped Fist salute his right hand wrapping around his left fist.  
To many this was just an odd gesture before a match...but to martial Artist who were dedicated to their craft this was the most serious of gesture it may only be used for one purpose.  
To signify a duel to the death.  
And all Jaune and Renka could do was watch with bated breath and silent anticipation as two master prepared to fight to the death.

 **And here is the beginning of the next Arc.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Well until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	16. The Ma Affair part 2

Ma Affair Part 2

Shigure pondered the state of her current disciple…. and Kenichi too.

Jaune showed a proficiency in basics of swordsmanship, he was ready to advance to more complex sword techniques and training. She was anxious to teach him better techniques, he was definitely a good disciple, she learned much from him even as she taught him. He even taught her how to make pancakes.

But above all she began to see Jaune as a friend, not an equal just yet but he was definitely a friend. She had taught him the basics of how to make and maintain any weapon he so desires and was about to begin an introduction of basic firearms and Dust.

It was no secret that Shigure had been taking a bit more time training Jaune, but she was arguably the master he was closest too besides Kensei. They had a strong bond and he trusted her with his life.

She trusted him enough to to bring up taking him on a sword hunt, but the Elder didn't think he was ready just yet. He needed to gain more experience first before he tried to help her.

She peeked inside his room to find an empty bed and Kenichi snoring.

That was odd, he should have been resting. Where was he?

* * *

Jaune could only stared slack-jawed as the two masters clashed. He could barely keep up with the speed they were fighting at. His master was zipping around the hall in a green blur.

He's seen brief demonstrations of power from his masters but this was nothing compared to those. He couldn't even keep up with how fast they were moving.

"Don't just stare! They're moving the fight, come on!" Renka yelled on his back urging him to move.

Jaune entered the next room carrying Renka to see his master land and stick to the upper corner of the room.

"This is incredible! Kensei the soft fist and Sougetsu hard fist are notorious for being the best practitioners of Kempo in all of Vale." She said in awe at the display of master and power. "It's rumored that they're both evenly matched."

"Thanks for the lesson but I can't even tell who's winning here."Jaune said as the two masters clashed once more in a quick flurry before they separated. "They're just moving way too fast."

Renka thought for a moment. Before she pointed at the masters.

"Just pay attention to the battle." Jaune chased after the feuding brothers as they busted through the floor. He jumped down the hole and looked up as his master flipped in the air and landed on the top corner of the room sticking to the wall with a perfect split.

Jaune whistled at the display before him, squinting as a blast of wind whipped around him every time the two masters clashed. He could have sworn there battle was making the very earth shake… wait a second. Jaune's attention was brought ot the windows as several molotov cocktails were thrown against the building and onto the floor. The building shook and groaned as it caught fire. The walls that were already cracked and full of holes were quickly beginning to fall apart causing Kensai to lose his footing for a brief moment. But in the next moments Jaune's heart stopped.

"Sensei!"

"Hrk!"

Sougetsu elbow was implanted in his master's stomach. There was no way he didn't have cracked ribs. The force alone from his brothers punch was definitely strong enough to do fatal damage to the internal organs.

You can imagine Jaune's surprise when Sougetsu fell to one knee clutching his chest.

Jaune winced as a chunk of the ceiling fell down and singed his sleeve.

"Crap! Master Ma we need to get out of here, those thugs are burning us out!" Jaune yelled jumping to the side as a flaming beam fell from the ceiling.

The two brothers stared at each other briefly before Kensai tilted his head down and bowed in respect to his brother before turning around.

"Let's go."

Jaune paused for a moment. He… he was just going to leave his brother? He looked back at the beaten master who already had a bottle of alcohol in hand, how the the ceramic jug survived the brutal battle was beyond Jaune's comprehension. He turned around and followed Master Ma carrying Renka on his back who had gone quite. He couldn't blame her, that was her uncle… her family and her father was just going to leave him in a burning building to die. Jaune shook his head and sighed. He knew it wasn't as cruel as that… Sougetsu was a criminal and a killer, and he was more than willing to kill Renka and himself. But above all… Jaune didn't feel like he was a bad man. As odd as that sounded Sougetsu Ma was a honorable guy, he didn't attack them until they attacked him. He didn't actively kill people on a whim, only when he was challenged.

Jaune stepped into the elevator and knelt down easing Renka onto her own feet.

His master pressed a button and the door started to close.

Jaune grit his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist. This wasn't right. He couldn't let his master do this! Even if it was an honorable duel.. that was still Kensei Ma's brother. The guilt would always be known to his master if he let him go through with it.

"Hehe a fitting end to the life of a murderer."

Jaune reached out and pulled the elevator door opened before it closed.

"I'm sorry master, I can't let you go through with this, it would haunt you forever." Jaune yelled rushing into the hall and running up to Sougetsu. He grabbed one of his arms and much to the master's surprise hefted him on his shoulders with minimal effort.

"...Why are you doing this boy?" Suigetsu asked and Jaune sighed.

"Because murderer or not… family shouldn't kill each other. And besides you have a disciple waiting for you don't you? Natsu Tanimoto. Now come on we're all getting out of this fire."

Jaune took a step forward only for Sougetsu's arm to move to his back. The large man grunted and violently pushed him down the hall and into the elevator where Kensei caught him. The elevator door shut and Sougetsu was left alone surrounded by fire.

"... He was a good kid. But life is messy and people die. That Arc kid's still got some growing up to do." He brought the bottle up to his lip and sighed at the sensation of the burning alcohol washing over his throat.

* * *

After that Jaune and Master Ma took Renka back to uncle Hakubi's restaurant. There the two martial arts masters retreated to a private room to talk. Renka wasn't actually hurt that badly considering who she tried to face, she had a real nasty looking bruise but she was fine for the most part. The two of them were seated at a table with two cups of jasmine tea. They both looked haggard and there were spots and patches of soot and burnt clothing. Jaune's face was dirty and ash was matted about his hair. Renka didn't look much better but she was able to at least wash her face and comb most of the obvious ash out of her hair.

Jaune took a sip and looked up at Renka who was stealing glances at him.

"... You ok?" He asked and Renka looked up and nodded.

"Yeah… I was never close with my uncle so his death isn't really affecting me much… I'm more worried about papa." She said holding her cup.

He nodded and took a long sip of his tea. The two of them drank their tea in silence.

"Thanks." Renka mumbled and Jaune gave her a small smile.

"It's no problem, I don't really think I helped all that much though." He said only for Renka to shake your head.

"Even so thank you, you didn't have to come with me but you did so anyways and you helped me take on a building full of Jade mafia members. So…. thanks."

Jaune would have said something else if it weren't for the fact that Master Ma appeared and grabbed Jaune quickly dashing off before Renka could giver her dad a few words.

"Love you sweety but it's time to go!" Master Ma shouted to Renka.

"Wait papa! Get back here!"

Renka ran out only to see her father and Jaune long gone.

"Grrr he got away! I was so close too! Just you wait papa I'm going to catch you and drag you back home!" Renka yelled before she paused. "Wonder if it would be alright to bring Jaune along too?"

* * *

Life at Ryozanpaku continued as normal, however Kensai didn't say or even train for several days. Until finally he brought Jaune out and ran drills with him. They went through the drills in complete silence until Master Ma said something midway through the lesson.

"Thank you." They moved in a slow unison stepping forward and moving their hands in a pushing motion.

"... Was it alright to just leave Renka like that master."

"Hehe my home is here I'm sure she understands."

Jaune brought his leg up as high as he could and slowly brought it down into a axe kick and pivoted slowly balancing on one bent leg.

"You should send a letter home sometime though Master, otherwise your wife will come get you herself." Kensai paled at the thought and ran off.

"Oh gods I hope she doesn't." He screamed in terror. "I love that woman but she's a monster."

Jaune laughed at his master's expense glad to see him back to normal. It was good, and maybe writing to his wife would help him deal with his brothers loss.

Kenichi screamed loudly in agony and Jaune snickered. Yeah Ryozanpaku was back to normal now.

 **and here is the new chapter, sorry its a short one but if i had ended it at where i intended it would have been an awkward start for the next chapter. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Well until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	17. Update

**Hello my readers. Now I know I have not posted Anything. Apologies from me, but dont worry I have multiple chapters in draft form.**

 **As for I dont die I just get a game over, it will be getting a reboot, ill be changing the leveling system and the plot slightly.**

 **Journey of the white knight will have a new chapter sometime within the next month as will Histories strongest huntsmen.**

 **The four year training trip will also be updated soon as will a shy rabbit and dorky knight.**

 **Now I just started college and working so the amount of time I have to just study is limited let alone write consistently. So there will be long chunks of time where I will be silent.**

 **But dont worry ill do my best to keep bringing you guys chapters. Honestly the support ive gotten is amazing. And im just really happy people enjoy my stories to ask me when ill update. So thank you.**

 **I just wanted to post this as a little heads up.**

 **So as always**

 **Looks forward for the next update**

 **I hope to hear from you guys when I do.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	18. Chapter 18

It was extremely early in the morning in Tokyo. The only ones out at this hour were people heading to work or no good hoodlums. Kisara sighed as she walked out of an alley. Behind her lying on the floor and whimpering was another upstart "gang". She scoffed at the word. They were a bunch of weak idiots. she's had better fights with her punching bag than against these losers. She cracked her neck and made her way down the empty market streets in disdain.

Ragnarok was clearing out the city of the half assed martial arts gangs district by district. But no one could touch ShimpArka. For some reason Odin wanted to take care of that nuisance last.

Kisara wanted a rematch with Jaune, but Odin was being fickle! It wasn't like she couldn't find him, she knew where he trained... also her new doctor she was seeing was his master. The man did tremendous work, she was back on her feet in record time after a bad fight in no time.

She supposed if she was really itching for some fights she could try using Thor's place to go up against people in the pit. But it wouldn't be the same. Wailing on weak guys wasn't very fun for her.

And fighting amongst the fists was forbidden. So, there weren't any shots of fighting anyone there.

"Grrrr!" She was so tired of fighting these weak goons! She wanted an actual challenge soon!

*bzztBZZT*

Kisara sighed and checked her scroll.

 _Ragnarok group chat._

 _Odin_ _: Progress report._

 _Loki_ _: Meh those Jade kids weren't a problem._

 _Freya_ _: The Valkyrie's and I have cleared out the gangs in the north._

 _Berserker_ _: I finished my lot an hour ago._

 _Thor_ _: Haha just finished a decent fight. I'm taking a few of those members in for my own branch._

 _Me_ _: I just finished the last gang a few minutes ago... When can I get a real challenge, Odin? I'm getting tired of wailing on these weak wannabes._

 _Odin:_ _Soon. Once Siegfried and Hermit call in I'll give out our next orders from Ogata sensei himself._

 _Hermit_ _: ... I'm here, and yes, the gang is taken care of._

 _Freya_ _: ..._

 _Berserker_ _: ... For real?_

 _Siegfried_ _: ?tra~la~la just finished a glorious Capriccio._

 _Odin_ _: Good. Here's our new orders. Take down ShimpArka and Jaune Arc._

 _Berserker_ _: So, the big man himself gave the order?_

 _Freya_ _: And he's tasked us with fight Jaune Arc? If I may I would like to challenge him myself._

 _Me_ _: Sorry, but I got dibs on a rematch._

 _Hermit_ _: I have business with the Arc and Shirahama. Get in line._

 _Odin_ _: Everyone shut up. Kisara, you had your chance._

 _Me_ _: I know where he trains. I'm getting my rematch._

 _-Kisara has left the chat-_

Kisara turned off her scroll and made her way home.

 _-Ragnarok group chat-_

 _Odin_ _: We're going to have to deal with her insubordination._

 _Freya_ _: Let her be. From what I know she considers Jaune Arc a rival and equal. I say we give her this chance, I have dibs on the next match though._

 _Odin_ _: Do you not think she can win?_

 _Freya_ _: If she loses I'll step forward._

 _Odin_ _: Very well. Siegfried, Loki, I want you two to handle the rest of ShimpArka._

 _Loki_ _: Please, they're a bunch of weaklings. I could take them all myself._

 _Odin_ _: Than the job should be done quickly._

 **The next day**

Jaune scribbled away into his notebook and listened to his History teacher's lecture.

His grades put him within the top 10% of the school. He was amazed at how well he was getting by with only two hours of study each day.

His classes were normally uneventful.

* **CLAKC!***

The door was slammed open and Kisara walked in glaring at their teacher, daring him to say something, before she walked over to his desk. "Hey Arc, I want a rematch!"

He sighed putting down his pencil. "You could've just waited until after class to ask. After school at the dojo."

"I'll see you there." She tipped her hat and walked out of the classroom, but not before glaring at the teacher once more. She left the room, slamming the door shut. Jaune sat back down, giving an apologetic look to his teacher.

"I'm sorry about that, Kisara is a very competitive rival of mine." He apologized and the teacher coughed.

"Alright but please make sure that it doesn't happen during my class again."

Jaune sighed, ignoring the glances he received from his classmates. So much for his peaceful classroom setting.

 **Later at the Dojo**

Jaune waited in the dojo dressed in his Gi. His masters were all lounging about the dojo, drinking tea, beer in Sakaki's case, and playing poker. He sat patiently waiting for Kisara. She was already late by 15 minutes. Another 5 minutes pass. He decides to drink some tea while he waits. Another 10 minutes pass when he decides to join his masters in their game of poker.

 **Meanwhile**

"Grrrr!" Kisara growled pushing with all her might against the door. "The hell is this thing made of!?"

She'd been struggling to open the door for a solid thirty minutes now. Every so often she would feel the door shift, but only slightly. She knew it wasn't locked because she was able to push it open a tiny bit.

She blinked in surprise when an armoured hand pressed against the gate, pushing it open easily. She looked over her shoulder to see a tall and lean built Huntsman. He had bright red hair combed back and a gladius strapped to his waist. He wore leather armour underneath a coat. Standing behind him was someone that she'd never thought she would meet. It was the champion of Mistral herself. Dressed for combat, she looked more beautiful in person in her opinion... And her chest certainly looked bigger! The hell!

"Excuse us." The man said walking past a stunned Kisara. The two of them walked past her and she walked inside as well. The hell was Pyrrha Fucking Nikos doing here!?

She shook her head from being star struck and remembered why she was here in the first place. After she had her match with Jaune then she could pry a bit. Her pride as a martial artist came first.

"Excuse me." She said and the two redheads turned around. "I'm not sure what business you have here but know I'm here for a match."

The man laughed.

"If you're here to fight one of the masters I would go home kid. You've got some talent but your nowhere near the level of a master." She frowned at the comment but she couldn't deny it. The masters here were strong, she knew it. They gave off the sense of power.

"I'm fighting a disciple."

"Very well than young lady. When you're done we'll conduct our business." The man said it with a flat tone, as if her match would be over in a few seconds. That was really pissing her off.

"Would it be alright if I watched your match?" Pyrrha asked with a small smile.

"Sure, I'd love to put on a show for Mistral Champ." Kisara walked into the dojo and found Jaune playing poker with several large stacks of chips surrounded by his disgruntled masters.

"Oh, hey Kisara. What took you so long?" Jaune waved standing up from his spot on the floor. He noticed the two Spartans behind her. "And hello to you both. I'm Jaune Arc, a disciple here."

The other master stood up and walked over. "Aero Nikos what brings you to Ryozanpaku?" Master Akisame asked bowing in respect to the Huntsman.

"I'm here to challenge to dojo, but that can wait. I believe these two have a match planned already." Aero said. The two of them joined the masters and we're given some tea.

Jaune walked onto the dojo floor and Kisara stepped onto the mattress floor without her boots, much time her dismay. "This won't end like last time Arc." Kisara said raising her hands. Jaune only smirked and got into the basic Muay Thai stance.

"I hope not. I don't have the pizza uniform this time." Kisara grinned back and Apachai smiled with his hand raised.

"Alright both fighters are done chatting, now you kill!" He threw his hand down and jumped back, sitting down.

Kisara charged at Jaune, jumping into the air and performing a spinning axe kick. Jaune stepped back and grabbed her leg. He shifted his weight and threw her onto the mat only for her to catch herself and deliver a powerful kick to his face with her free leg. She jumped back to her feet in time to cross her arms and block a powerful punch. She staggered back and slid to the side, avoiding a flying knee from Jaune. He was faster than last time! She couldn't even bring up her arm in time to block the punch that rattled her head. All she could do after that punch connected was jump back to try and get some space, but Jaune was right on her delivering a knee to the side of her stomach and a left elbow strike to her jaw.

Jaune sent a right jab at Kisara's face than delivered a front kick to her exposed stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

He mounted her and started to pummel her with powerful punches. Kisara was doing her best to keep her guard up. She punched Jaune in the chin and was able throw him off her.

She quickly got to her feet and charged at Jaune delivering two roundhouse kicks to his stomach and face. Her offence didn't last long though as he brought his hands up to guard against her kicks. Kisara fainted with a high kick only to sweep her leg down to trip Jaune onto his back.

Jaune rolled to the side, avoiding an axe kick and rolled back on his feet and spun forward bringing his right foot down for a spinning axe kick. She brought her hand up to block the kick only for jaunt to flip at the last second and deliver a powerful kick to her jaw with his left leg.

He was too fast! How could he improve so much in such a short time!

He landed and she swayed a bit before she took a step forward and collapsed. She blinked and tried to stand up only for her strength to disappear.

Jaune blinked in surprise. He was expecting a much harder fight than that. Last time he fought her he could barely move.

He stood up straight and took a deep breathe, calming himself. It was a good fight and showed just how far he's progressed. He never noticed because he was always sparring with his masters or against the Grimm.

*Clapp clap clap clap*

Jaune's attention was brought over to the Nikos family as they clapped. "That was impressive I can see that Ryozanpaku is doing a fine job training the next generation." Aero said with a smile on his face.

Akisame helped Kisara sit up and offered her some tea. Kisara groaned standing up. Akisame helped her to the clinic and treated her wounds.

"Well than it's a pleasure seeing you all again. Shigure I'm here with a present." He lifted a long box. "I believe this is one of yours."

Shigure opened the box and he noticed a that it was an elegant katana unsheathed with a green colored sheath. "Yes... it is... how did you… come…. across it?"

"It was the prize of an illegal tournament. I was hired to capture someone in attendance. Ended up winning it." He stood up and drew his sword. "However, I will not simply give you this blade. Shigure Hosaka, I challenge you to a duel. The winner keeps the blade."

Shigure rose to her feet and Jaune sat down next to the young redhead that accompanied the man.

"I... accept the challenge."

 **and here is the next chapter now I did promise I would start introducing more rwby characters. And i figured Pyrrha would be the best to introduce. now next chapter is going to be good. We will have a fight with the Nikose family, Ragnorak will be on the move and the story shall be progressing much faster.**

 **Now I don't have much in announcements. So until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Dinners and Spartans

Shigure drew her katana as Aero walked forward. Jaune, sensing that this was going to be a heated fight, stood up and stepped back to sit against the wall, but even here he felt like his head could be cut off if he wasn't careful. Pyrrha followed his lead nervously, not used to feeling this much Ki in one place.

"Who is she?" Pyrrha asked in the clearest manner she could.

"That's Shigure Kosaka, a Grandmaster of all forms of weaponry and ninjutsu." Jaune said. "She's one of my teachers here, but I've never seen her go all out before."

"I see...oh I'm Pyrrha by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Pyrrha, I'm Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and they both flinched as the sudden sound of steel clashing brought their attention back to the match. Aero came in with several rapid slashes, each one countered by Shigure. Something was up though. It was like she could predict his movements. No attack was getting through her guard at all. Aero dodged, quickly avoiding Shigure's counter and parrying a slash only to side step narrowly avoiding being cut in two.

Then the real battle began.

Pyrrha, for her part, couldn't believe it. Her father was the strongest person she knew, the only one that could defeat her one on one without difficulty. And here he was, struggling against one of these masters.

This place was amazing! Her eyes darted to the blonde teen next to her, his eyes desperately following the battle with an amazed expression on his face. He trained here as well, she couldn't get a good idea of his skill set from his last fight, but she would bet that he was a skilled fighter. The very thought ignited that competitive fire in her soul, maybe she could request a match afterwards?

Her attention fell back onto the match as Shigure spun around her father at a speed she could barely even keep track of and delivered a devastating slash across his back, sending him to the floor.

"That was... a good…. match." Shigure said and Aero groaned from the floor.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Aero stood up and rubbed his aching body to Jaune's amazement. "You still don't know how to hold back."

"I... was." Shigure picked up the box and motioned for Jaune to come closer. "Here... pick up...the blade." The other masters in the background starred in shock at her words. Shigure never let anyone EVER touch one of her father's swords, they've never seen her let someone touch, let alone hold the blade. Jaune grabbed the katana and immediately felt a strange sensation. "How does... it feel?"

He gave the katana a few test swings going through some basic katas. "Hmm it feels... different from Crocea Mors. For one it's lighter, but it feels like it's made of stronger material, like I could cut through a mountain and the blade wouldn't have a scratch on it. But at the same time... it feels slightly off balance as if it was done on purpose." He twirled the katana in his hand with a smile. "It's an incredible sword for sure."

"...That is one... of the many…. weapons my father… made." Shigure said, sliding the sheath onto the blade. "You will not find better quality…. anywhere. ... I'll tell you …. when your training has improved." She placed the katana in the box. While this was happening Pyrrha was tending to her father's wounds. The armour did its job for the most part, but he still managed to get a cut though nothing life threatening.

She's never seen anything like this before. Now she knew why her father brought her here. This is where she could improve. Where a master, NO! Where several masters above Huntsman lived. She was the Mistral regional Champion for two years in a row, but in this very room she felt small in comparison. And it excited the warrior inside her.

Her father saw the determination in her eyes and smirked. Lately she lost that fire, her flawless victories created a wall for her training. One that he feared she wouldn't overcome without a goal. Coming here today was to reignite that fire. Looks like it worked.

"Excuse me." She said walking forward and bowing in respect to Shigure with all the humility and sincerity she could muster. She spoke her next words carefully. "You are a true master; would it be alright for me to train under you for a bit?"

Shigure eyed Pyrrha and tilted her head, considering the prospect of taking on another disciple. She heard about this girl, and she was fully aware of her semblance. She supposed it couldn't hurt taking on another disciple, but she was busy training Jaune and Kenichi already. But at the same time, she sensed that his girl was struggling to overcome a wall. She needed some proper guidance to reach new heights. She decided.

"I will help you train...but I won't take you as a disciple." she said flatly

"Ah, speaking of training, Jaune it's my turn now. We'll begin with this." Akisame brought out another one of his strange workout equipment. This one for some reason connected to the washing machine. "Apachai broke the washing machine, so you're going to both help do laundry and train." He strapped down the confused pupil. "You see this machine is designed for the mountain climber workout, but you're going to have to pull hard. I added some tension and weights."

Jaune groaned as he was strapped to the machine and began working out. He had a feeling mountain climbing was easier than this. Pyrrha could only stare in confusion at the odd training. She'd never thought about this. At all. The most unbelievable thing was that the strange contraption actually worked. One thing was for sure, this was no ordinary Dojo.

As Jaune continued his new torture like training, he did wonder what Kenichi was up to. He hadn't really seen much of his disciple brother these last few days.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kenichi smacked away a fist and charged at a group of thugs from Ragnarok. He just wanted to turn down a girl today, he did not want to fight Ragnarok, or help Nijima with his problems, but no, they had to call him a friend. He couldn't turn his back on them now.

He jumped over several of the thugs and slammed his fist into Loki's face, knocking him on his back. He then grabbed someone's wrist from behind and threw him over his shoulder. "God, I hope I'm not late for my date."

* * *

Back to Jaune

"Argh!" He groaned as every muscle in his body began to burn. This was insane! How much tension did that sociopath put on this thing. By some miracle the washing machine was actually working.

"Alright now you just need to continue this for another 30-40 min." He let out a longer groan before continuing his work out as sweat already began to run down his forehead. Still, he couldn't help but feel like he's seen Pyrrha before.

The elder watched this all with a smile. The progress Jaune was making was truly incredible. It was showing marvelous results in his opinion. The boy was a lot like his grandfather, but so different at the same time. He wasn't as hard headed as Roland, nor was he as naturally gifted. But he had that same spark. That same determination to do the right thing and better himself.

Not to mention he seems to attract people around him.

Yes, June was doing well in his opinion. So well that he decided it was time to enact phase 2 a bit earlier than planned. He was certain the boy would survive. "ARGHHHH IT BURNS!"

"Stop whining. The clothes aren't anywhere near cleaned yet. In fact, go faster. These need to be dry before the sun sets!"

On second thought, maybe he would continue with his current pace. No need to rush things, he had a few years until Beacon. Hmm come to think of it, the boy has only been training since he arrived here. Training hard he would add. So perhaps a small break was in order. He could afford to give the lad a day off tomorrow. He was young, he should be out there finding a girlfriend, though he did suspect that Shigure was harboring some affection for their young disciple.

With that in mind he continued to sip his tea. Remembering his younger days and looking towards the future. At the moment, things were unnaturally calm, almost as if a huge storm was brewing on the horizon.

As the day waned on and Jaune rotated around the other masters, The Elder continued to worry about the next generation. He wasn't getting any younger, and even the Invincible Superman couldn't live forever. He could only hope that his teachings live on in those that he trains.

*Dunk!*

The Elder blinked and saw the blonde disciple sprawled out on the floor. He sighed as he looked towards Apachai cradling the poor boy.

The boy definitely needed that break.

When Jaune woke Kenichi had walked through the door exhausted and the sun was starting to set. "Hey man, how'd the date go?" He asked a bit worried about his friends unusually glum expression.

"There wasn't a date. It was Nijima, and Ragnarok. I'll tell you all about it later. For now, I'm just going to hit the baths." His roommate sighed and made his ways towards the hot springs.

The Elder walked up to Jaune and patted his shoulder. "Jaune my boy, you've been training rather hard lately. I think I'll give you tomorrow off from training." Jaune stared a The Elder, giving his best impression of a fish before he asked.

"A day off?"

"Yes, it would do your body well to relax after such rigorous training."

"Thank you! Oh God I wasn't sure how much longer I would've lasted!" The blonde disciple cried as he dropped to the floor.

"Hahaha glad you're happy. So, tomorrow training's off the table. Just relax, go out, do something. Your young, you shouldn't be training non-stop. Live a little."

"Got it." He realized he didn't know what he wanted to do tomorrow. He was so used to training that he didn't know what to do. Oh well, he supposed it didn't matter, he'd get to it tomorrow.

As he made his way to the baths he saw Shigure "sparring" with Pyrrha in wooden training gear. The red head was moving fast and left little openings, but the ones she did leave were being mercilessly attacked by the weapons master.

"Don't swing so wide...relax your...grip."

"Hra!" *thud*

Jaune winced in sympathy as Shigure smacked Pyrrha on the head with a wooden Katana.

"That is all...for today. ...You may... go whenever …. you please."

Pyrrha rubbed her head before bowing in respect. "Thank you." She said putting away her gear. She noticed him watching and smiled. "Hello again."

"Hey Pyrrha, how was your training today?"

"Very eye opening. I now see where my mistakes are and what I lack in my fighting style." She said walking up to the blonde. "Are you alright though? You were unconscious for quite a while."

"Oh that *pfft* it's fine. Apachai-sensei does that all the time during training. I'm used to it. Plus, I gotta pretty thick head."

"Well then, I hope you wouldn't mind a small request from me?"

"Not at all, how can I help?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to spar with me." Jaune smirked at the challenge. He wouldn't deny that he was a tad battle addicted, but that was only because he liked challenging himself.

"Gladly, weapons or hand to hand?"

Pyrrha smiled walked towards the yard. "Since our Aura's are low, let's stick to hand to hand. winner will be decided by knockout or forfeit."

Jaune walked up to the yard and stood in front of her getting into his preferred stance. A big grin on his face and a burning determination in his eyes. "I, Jaune Arc, accept your challenge!"

 **And here is the next chapter, I know its a bit slow but dont worry next few chapters .to be jam packed with fights .**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed**

 **And until .**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	20. A spar with the Champion

Spar with the Champion

Jaune and Pyrrha circled each other, observing each other's stance and looking for an opening. Jaune smirked and lunged forward to land a punch on his opponents stomach only for her to side step and retaliate with a punch of her own towards his face. He leaned back to pivoted on his foot and kneed her in the gut.

She winced a bit and stepped back to get some space but Jaune kept up with her throwing punches to test out her defenses. His blows collided with her arms and she dropped down to sweep his legs only for him to jump over and land an axe kick on her left shoulder. The blow causes her to recoil. It felt like her shoulder nearly popped out, but she bit through the pain and grabbed his leg throwing him to the ground. She attempted to get him into a leg lock only for him to show off his flexibility by slipping out of her hold.

They got back to their feet and Pyrrha charged forward with a high knee flying spinning towards his face. He caught her knee and threw it down and pivoted forward landing an elbow strike against her abdomen receiving a strong punch across his face in retaliation. Once Pyrrha foot hit the ground her other foot launched up to deliver a powerful kick against his chin staggering the blonde.

He had to admit she had some powerful attacks. But he's dealt with worse. He ducked under a punch and landed a powerful uppercut against the side of her cheek forcing her to stagger back. The champion had to admit hand to hand wasn't her best skill. But she was no slouch, and Jaune was proving a challenge despite him taking a few strong blows to his head.

She sent a lighting fast jab towards his face only for him to tilt his head dodging and grabbed her arm. She yelped feeling her body get lifted and flipped before she felt a solid impact against the ground she brought both legs up and kicked him so hard he was lifted into the air a few feet.

He gasped and coughed landing on his feet and rubbing his stomach. He blinked in surprise seeing Pyrrha below him with a confident smile and he fist cocked back preparing for a devastating punch.

Shot his hand forward catching the powerful punch with two of his hands as the air around her fist rippled. He winced, and his hands throbbed in pain and jumped back in time to avoid another punch.

He huffed shaking his burning hands. That was a ridiculously powerful punch. If he hadn't stopped it that would have knocked him out no question asked.

The two of them circled each other again glistening with sweat and huffing from a long day of training. Pyrrha ran forward and jumped into the air and flipped bringing down her left leg for an axe kick. He crossed his arms above his head blocking the kick and tried to grab her leg only for Pyrrha to reach down grabbing his arms and slamming her right knee into his face bending his nose a bit.

He groaned as his nose started to bleed and stepped back trying to get his gourd back up.

Pyrrha landed and he retaliated with a series of fast punched that were mostly blocked by her solid defense. They both took as few steps back and huffed in exhaustion. While they agreed to keep it easy with a friendly spar the two of them were too competitive not to go all out. And even though they were basically beating each other black and blue there was a mutual feeling of well fun. They were having fun. Pyrrha because she was fighting someone that was keeping up with her and didn't seem to care or know that she was a champion, and Jaune because well that's because he was happy to see how far he came, he loved training, as he'll Ishmael as it was, he loved putting what he learned to the test, and he was always ready for a good fight and Pyrrha was probably going to be a great rival he could feel it in his bones which were aching right now.

His head was rattling from that hit! He had to make a note to not let her get another hit like that in or else he was done. As they clashed again exchanging several punches and kicks they broke off. Several of the masters and Aero watched the two fight making wagers on who would win. Aero checked the time and called out to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha hurry up its getting late." her father yelled, and she took her eyes off Jaune for a moment. He capitalized on that Moment and charged shoulder bashing her knocking her back and grabbed her arm pulling her closer, while bringing his right foot forward to sweep her legs as his right elbow collided with her face sending her crashing to the ground with incredible force.

As Pyrrha crashed Instinctively kicked up landing a powerful hit on his jaw. He stumbles back and fell hitting his head on the ground. That's when Jaynes world went black and when he woke up his head was aching.

He groggily started to get up rubbing his pounding head. He looked over at Pyrrha. Was sitting with some difficulty as well.

The two of them groaned on the ground as Aero and Akisame walked forward to help them up.

Jaune held his bleeding nose and spat out some blood his lips bleeding a bit and Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head her right eye bruised and swelling a bit. They both were covered in some fresh bruises and scrapes from their spar.

The two of them locked eyes and they nodded to each other with some newfound respect for one another.

"Draw?" She asked getting ahead shake from the blonde disciple.

"nope. I blacked out stunningly the ground. Your fight." He stood up and held out his hand. She smiled and stood up shaking his hand.

"Sorry about your nose." She gave him an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of her head wincing. He shook his head still holding his nose.

"It's fine. That was a decent hit I honestly didn't expect that." She ran over to her bag and pulled out some tissues to hand him.

"Here we kinda got carried away huh?" She said offering him some tissues he smiled and wiped the blood away and stuffed his nose with tissue paper.

"Hehe yeah. That was a good fight we should do it again some time. Maybe not anytime soon but definitely again when we've improved more." He smiled.

Pyrrha smiled back and giggled a bit.

"We definitely should next time let's go all out too, fully armoured with weapons match ends when one of us runs out of aura." She gave him a challenging, yet friendly smile and he smirked.

"Deal, name the time and place." He said, and she thought about it.

She wasn't completely sure when she would have a chance to come here again. Especially when she was so busy training for the upcoming tourna...ment. That was perfect!

"3 months from now at the Mistral Regional Tournament." She declared, and he blinked in confusion.

"The what now?" He asked gaining a confused look from Pyrrha.

"The Mistral regional tournament. You don't know what it is?" She asked her eyes widening.

"... Nope. I didn't really watch a lot of TV growing up so I'm not sure what you're talking about." He said sheepishly.

She stared at him for a second processing what he just said. If he didn't know what the tournament was. Than he didn't know who she was. He fought her as a normal rival.

"The tournament is a competition for up and coming Huntsmen and Huntresses. It's held in the middle of the founding festival in Mistral. It's normally a weeklong event. And is open to most people but registration ends soon to the public you'll need a sponsor." She said explaining things to Jaune who nodded.

Her father spoke up next.

"I'd be happy to sponsor you actually, especially since my daughter challenged you. She doesn't need one since she's the current champion." He said with some pride.

He blinked and stared at her getting a nod.

"...Alright I accept the challenge I'll be there for the tournament." He said with a determined smile on his face.

Aero and Pyrrha turned to the masters and gave a respectful bow.

"Thank you for your hospitality and for helping my daughter train." He said with a smile and turned to Jaune. "Thank you for sparring with Pyrrha I'll be sure to sponsor you during the tournament. If you need help learning the rules for matched here is my scroll number."

Pyrrha bowed to him as well. "Thank you for the match I hope to see you at the tournament. Here" she handed him her scroll number. "I'd like to stay in touch if that alright." Jaune accepted both numbers and bowed time the two red heads.

"Of course, if you guys are ever in town again drop by. We can have a nice chat before any sparring." The two Spartans gathered their bags and Pyrrha put on a baseball cap to blend in.

"Bye Jaune." She waved as the large doors to Ryozanpaku closed.

The other master watched this exchange go on and didn't have any objection to Jaune participating in the tournament it would help him grow and give him the chance to fight against a variety of different fighting styles.

Kisara starred with her jaw hanging from the floor her scroll recording that entire fight. She sent the video to the Ragnarok group chat and typed.

 **He best me and had enough strength to fight the Mistral God damn champion!**

 **Freya: I take it you lost?**

 **Valkyrie: Yes. He destroyed me. He's improved a lot. I'm not so sure if we can beat him one on one.**

 **Odin: He fought the Mistral champion to a draw you say? Well that certainly makes things a bit more interesting. Freya, I believe you wanted to challenge him correct?**

 **Freya: Yes. I still intend to fight him.**

 **Loki: I think we should just fight him together. Let's not risk facing him one on one.**

 **Thor: Of course, you'd suggest something so cheap. I say let's bring him out to a fair and square fight between men!**

 **Hermit: I don't care if he's defeated huntsman I still intend on settling my business with him.**

 **Freya: You had your turn and you blew it. Now it's mine. Back off I don't want anyone getting in the way of my match.**

 **Berserker: Hey don't go hogging all the fun I want to face someone worth my damn time already.**

 **Odin: ENOUGH! Freya go ahead and challenge him. As for the rest of you. I want you to crush the ShimpArka alliance. Do you understand me. But leave Kenichi Shirahama to me.**

 ***early the next morning. ***

* * *

Jaune slowly woke up as the morning sun peeked over the horizon. His first instance was to panic thinking he overslept morning training but remembered he had the day off. He sat up and stretched yawning.

He had an entire day off. Man, he wasn't even sure what to do with that much time. Still he figured since he was up he would go down and join everyone for breakfast. Throwing on some clean clothes he walked down the hall and climbed down the rope.

He sat down next to a sweaty Kenichi and he began to eat his breakfast.

Ma chatted with the elder about buying some herbs for medicine. While Akisame ate silently alongside Shigure. Alachua in and Sakaki looked like they were on an eating competition of some sorts and Miu smiled happily next to Kenichi pestering the exhausted teen to eat more.

He smiled at the sight eating his breakfast happily. He honestly loved Miu's cooking. Today they were having freshly caught grilled mackerel with white rice and green tea. It was healthy and delicious.

That's something he's very grateful for. Ever an increase he's joined Ryozanpaku he's almost lost his sweet tooth. He's been eating nutritious and healthy food for the entire time. And he loved every bite.

After breakfast he sat around the dojo before he decided to just go out. He may as well. He hadn't really gotten the chance to walk around Tokyo just for fun. So, he put on some good clothes and took a walk.

As he was walking he noticed that he was being followed by several girls. He had to admit they were doing a pretty OK job at tailing him. But he was getting trained by one of the best Ninjas in the damn world.

Stepping into a narrow alley he jumped up grading the ledge of a windowsill and pulled himself up and kicked off the wall going up. Until he reached the roof. He sat in the ledge and looked down seeing a girl wearing a pink track suit look inside the alley confused before her head darted up at him. He smirked down at her and gave a mock salute and ran jumping across the rooftops. He snickered seeing several similarly dressed girls try and keep up from the streets. He saw one of them talking on a scroll as she tried to chase him down.

Eventually he managed to lose them by darting into a trolley heading towards the Jade district. He honestly just made it in time for the door to close and to see about eight tired and mildly annoyed girls crash onto the platform as it left.

He took a seat and relaxed. Normally he just would have called them out send fought if he had to. But this was his day off and he wanted to relax. He didn't feel like fighting today. On any other day he would take up the challenge. But not today.

He stepped into the jade district and his eyes were filled with the many different bright colors in the area. He walked around the crowded streets and found himself in front of Uncle Hockabi's restaurant. He hadn't visited since the encounter with his master's brother. He kinda wanted to pay Renka a visit too. He felt like they were really becoming friends that night.

It couldn't hurt to drop in. Not to mention he was hungry just smelling the food from outside the restaurant.

Stepping inside he saw the restaurant in full swing. Uncle Hakubi at the reception desk smiled at him.

"Ah Jaune welcome. What brings you here?" He asked getting a smile from Jaune who bowed in respect to the old master.

"I'm here for lunch Master Hakubi." He said getting a laugh from the old man.

"Please just call me Uncle Hakubi. Will Kensei be joining you?" He asked picking up a menu.

"No, a table for one please." He was lead to a small booth on the side and given a menu. The food was well priced. Not too cheap not too expensive.

"A server will be with you shortly." the old man grinned at him knowingly. Before walking away.

As he looked over the menu someone placed a cup of Jasmine tea and a tea pot on the table.

"You order some tea and company?" Renka said sitting in front of him. She was wearing a dress like when he met her last time, but it was a light green colored this time.

"Hey Renka, long time no see. How have you been?" He put his menu down smiling at her.

"Well I've been pretty busy here. Working at the restaurant get hectic from time to time. But I can't complain. I've been doing great in my training too. How asked about you? You've been up to anything lately?"

"Training. Fighting and more training. Today's my day off. Other than all of that it's been rather boring." He picked up a cup of tea and sipped it.

"Really? Huh I heard you fought Pyrrha Nikos." She said, and he paused.

"How side you know that?" He asked it wasn't like a huge secret, but he was amazed anyone outside of the dojo knew about it. Renka pulled out a scroll as it loaded he noticed the title.

 _ **A new rival or lover!?**_

They're fight began and he nodded.

"Well yeah I fought her. But I had only just met her yesterday. If anything, I'd consider her a friend not really a lover." He said, "I'm just curious as to who took the video."

"Well congratulations you're famous now. Everyone online is talking about how you. Wondering just who you are. If you're gonna be I'm just not the tournament. If your single."

He laughed a bit.

"Jaune Arc, yes. And hopelessly stuck in the single Pringle club." he answered getting a laugh from Renka.

"well in any case congrats." she took a sip of her own tea as as waiter came up.

He ordered some steamed dumplings orange chicken and white rice. Renka got some orange chicken and beef chow-fun.

"So besides training what do you like to do?" she asked and Jaune thought a boutique before he smiled.

"well I love playing my Guitar and Gardening." he said a bit embarrassed. "what about you? Any hobbies?"

Renka thought about it here wars twitching a bit. "Well…. don't laugh at this. I kinda like to keep diaries. I always have."

"really that's cool. I tried to keep one myself when I was younger but stopped because my life wasn't that interesting. That's actually really cool that you kept doing it."

"Really? You don't think it's childish for a girl my age to have a diary?" she asked blushing in embarrassment. He shook his head as their food arrived.

"Not at all. What do you usually write about?" he grabbed his chopstick grabbing a steaming Dumpling.

"Well...I will normally just write about my day. What I was thinking about. About how people make me feel. "she snatched one of his dumplings off his plate and smirked eating it. "Oh, how's papa doing by the way?"

"He's doing better. He was really quiet the first couple days after his brother died. But he's gotten back to his usual Pervy self." the two of them ate their food in relative silence after that. Occasionally jacking food off the others plate when one of them weren't paying attention.

"Hehe will you quit stealing my food already." he smiled snatching some noodles off her plate her mouth was open in a cheeky smile as she put her Dumpling into her mouth.

"Hey, I had my eye on that strand of noodles I'm taking another dumpling." she moved to grab It only for Jaune to block her chopsticks with his own.

"Hehe I'm not letting you get another till you apologize." he teased getting a determined smile from the cat Faunus. The two of them began to have a match of keep away with their chopsticks in between bites of food.

The two of them eventually finished their food Renka getting the last laugh by stealing the last Dumpling from his plate.

"Hehe truly you are the Dumpling master." he gave her a mock bow causing Renka to blush and laugh.

"hehehe you still have much to learn younger disciple." she said proudly and the two of them shared a laugh.

"This was fun." he wiped his face with a napkin.

She smiled happily.

"hehehe we should do this more often...uh. you want to get dinner sometime?" she asked a bit embarrassed.

Jaune paused blushing. 'wait. Is she asking as a friend or as a date!? I mean. She's awesome. And she's really cute but she's Master Ma daughter!' he stared at her as she looked at him intently waiting for his reply.

"...Yeah uh when?" he asked awkwardly.

"is next Friday good?" she asked.

"uh...y-yeah."

The two of them blushed and sat there in awkward silence as Jaune was brought his check from a grinning uncle Hakubi.

"Hehe you two enjoying your date?" he asked

"It's not like that!" Renka shouted blushing furiously and the old master cackled loudly amused by her reaction.

Jaune paid for his meal and stood up.

"the food was excellent Sir. And uh I'll see you next Friday night Renka. I'll uh … pick you up here around….5?" he asked getting a nod from the blushing Cat Faunus.

"alright I'll be sure to drop by again sometime." he said bowing in respect before leaving the restaurant blushing madly.

'Ma sensei. Forgive me.' he thought as he walked around the jade district some more.

Meanwhile.

* * *

Renka was smiling brightly.

'Hehe success! I got a date with Jaune! If it's anything like today than there's no way we won't start dating. I might actually learn something about where papa trains as well.' she hummed happily cleaning the table as her shift started. 'Hehe killing two birds with one date~...doesn't really hurt that he got a bit more athletic since last time. He must train really hard.'

Uncle Hakubi watched his Niece work with such a happy demeanor. He would if course inform Master Ma that his little is going in her very first date. With one if his students no less. Hehe this was going to be very amusing to watch…. although if that boy hurt her in any way, shape, or form he was going to break every bone in his body.

 **Yes I live!**

 **Sorry for the long Hiatus college is killing me. I have almost no time and even less money*cries***

 **Anyways I now have a much lighter load. So I'll be able to write significantly more often. Now i have a few things to announce firstly is My beta for this story can no longer help me. So if anyone is willing to help review the chapters for the story coming up please send me a message.**

 **I just want to say thank you to my beta Colten. Thanks for going over everything for so long. Good luck in your future endeavors man.**

 **Now from now on this story will be updated monthly. And the chapters will be longer. Around 8-10 thousand words.**

 **So yeah as always i hope you enjoyed, leave a review Tinley me know what you think. And if there's anyone who can take over being a beta Message me please.**

 **Anyways for now let's take a look to the updates on the Gamer. The golden sword of Fairy tail, a shinobi among beautiful samurai, and a shinobi life of crime and herosim. Will all be updated nothingness next two weeks.**

 **As always thanks for reading and**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Later Says~**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	21. A short Break

alright everyone im going, to be honest, I'm not sure how i want to proceed with this story. honestly, i want to take a break from it for a while. even though it's my baby. so it's going on a hiatus and in the meantime, I'll be updating my neglected stories. I'll be sure to update it once i have two or more chapters done. at least to give myself a head start on the quota i foolishly promised. so, for now, ill be working on the Naruto fics I started years ago and a few other projects I had planned out.

so out of these stories which one would you like to see most

a Kenichi and Ranma crossover?

my hero academia Villain Deku?

my hero academia the untouchable hero? mother quirk+all Mights quirk

Naruto/ rosario+vampire cross over?

the misadventures of me and my friends Konosuba dnd campaign? written as a fanfiction

let me know and whichever one gets the most votes ill write first.

so with that said.

sorry for those that where looking forward to a new chapter. but dont worry im not abandoning this fic. i love it too much to such a thing.

anyways thanks for your patience and until next time.

 **~later Days~**

 **-Wiseotaku.**


End file.
